Can You Stand The Rain
by BDavisFan
Summary: Basketball, Lies, Secrets, and Love. All is fair in love and war. AU BL LP JP and some NH on the side. Updated 03/24/2013
1. Ciroc with Pink Diamonds on the Side

**Can You Stand the Rain**

A/N: This is my first story so please be nice! This story is AU and I'm going to eventually tie in some things from the show. I hope to incorporate all the characters one way or another into this story. I have some great plot ideas laid out for this story so please read and review! Oh and please, excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from OTH; I just wish I did…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ciroc with Pink Diamonds on the Side

He had watch her from the moment she had entered the bar perfectly tanned, mid-back length brunette hair and wearing a stunning red dress that fit every curve.

"Let me get another Ciroc and lemonade on the rocks", he said as he leaned up against the bar still watching her as she and her companion found some empty seats.

Shifting only so slightly to get his drink, he swayed to the music as the beat pulsated through out the bar.

Through out the night countless men approached the pair. When she laughed the brunettes dimples were on full display as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Each time they were sent away.

He studied her interactions with fellow patrons as they came and went. The waiter that had been tending to her for most of the night, made his way towards the VIP section. "Excuse me"…he said as he waved the waiter over.

"Yes, Mr. Scott, how can I help you". "You can start by telling me what the lady in red over there has been drinking tonight", he said motioning towards the beauty.

"Pink Diamonds, sir". Reaching into the back pocket of his black Armani pants, he pulled out a fifty-dollar bill. "My father once said that you can tell what type of person someone is by their drink". "Here's what I need you to do," he said as he placed the fifty-dollar bill in the waiters tip cup.

Minutes later the waiter appeared with a pink diamond in tow. Taking the drink from the tray, he made his way over to the brunette as her companion went off to dance.

As he approached her, she looked even more exquisite…perfect. "Excuse me miss, can I offer you a Pink Diamond. When she looked up at him, her hazel eyes met his blue ones.

Umm--what, how did you know that was…she said quizzical. "Look" he said as he made himself comfortable without invitation next to her. "I have no pick-up lines for you, I just want to offer a pretty girl like your self a drink and some entertainment while your friend is dancing," he said confidently.

She looked in her friend's direction offering a smile when she looked over. "You can give her that reassuring, I'm okay signal. I promise I am not a psycho, stalker, or rapist…scouts honor".

She laughed and let out a sigh of relief. She took the drink from his hand and engaged him in what seemed like hours of conversation about the music and Las Vegas.

After countless drinks, he looked at his watch. "Oh do you have to go" she said. "Well we are all going to have to go soon its almost closing time". "So, do you want to get out here"?

"Where do you think that your taking her"? "Well", he stood up "I'm inviting her for a night cap at my suite if she is interested".

Come here girl, she said as she pulled the brunette to the side. He could over hear them slightly as he pulled out his black berry and began checking his messages.

"You know why he is asking you to come to his room right"? Stunned she said, "Yes, I know…I wasn't born yesterday".

"Well".

"What"

"Well are you coming with me back to the room or going with him" she said with her hands on her hip.

"I don't know things are crazy at home, should I, I mean he wasn't a creep. I mean I'll never have to see him again..right"?

"Look, don't worry about what's going on at home, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas". He smirked at that line; he had heard it so many times on his trips to the city. Still playing the coy role, he acted, as he didn't notice the two girls walking up to him.

"Hey, are you going to take care of my girl". I don't want to have to track you down and …a muscular man dressed in all black interrupted her. "Mr. Scott do you have a problem here"?

"No" he chuckled. "Could you have Alexander to have the car ready to drop miss," he pointed to the brunettes companion "Faith" she injected "at her hotel".

"You ready" he said looking at the pair. They nodded in unison. "Follow me then ladies". With confidence, he walked through the club made his way to the VIP bar and paid his tab.

Taking a moment to retrieve his phone, he replied, "Hey little brother what's up"? "Really" he said looking over his shoulder to see the girls whispering behind him. "Come by and get me in the tomorrow I'm in the suite at the Palms" he said before hanging up.

Once reaching the casino level, he walked out of the elevator and maneuvered through the crowd out the front doors.

The girls once making it out the front door found him talking to a white haired gentlemen neatly dressed in a black suit. Lucas motioned them over, "Faith" what hotel are you staying at"? "The Bellagio" she said quickly.

"Good choice". "Alexander will drop you off there".

"Wait she said before entering the limo". "What room are you in Scott". "I have to know where my girl is at…".

He nodded his head "Here upstairs the Sky Villa 2". "Goodnight Faith" he said and smiled.

With that, he reached his hand out for the brunette and they disappeared back into the hotel from Faith's eyesight.

* * *

In the elevator heading to the pristine penthouse suite, nothing could be heard but lips smacking against each other. He could taste the artificial cheery flavor of her lips gloss mixed with the Ciroc vodka he had consumed that night. She reciprocated his kisses and as his hands moved from her waist to her face, a shiver caused her body to shake ever so slightly.

"Are you okay?" he said in a low whisper only taking what seemed like seconds from their borage of kisses. She nodded her head slightly as a sly smile crept across her face. "What's that look for"… he could feel himself becoming frustrated.

His mind and body were crossing signals his mind wanted to know her, feel her, and make sure that she was okay. His body on the other hand wanted to engage in a night full of lustful passion. Moving away from him coyly with two quick steps, she stood across the elevator from him.

In what seemed like a stalemate they eyed each other.

She was amused because it was clear that he was engaging in a battle within himself. As he ran his hands through his blond hair, leaning against the elevator wall he let out a sigh. Once again, he had invited a beautiful woman to his suite with the full intention of having a one-night stand without a second thought.

On occasion, he had done this several times before. However, this beautiful brunette with her hazel eyes and irresistible dimples had him intrigued yet confused.

As the elevator came to a stop at the top of the casino he shook off his confusion, with the infamous Scott swagger, he stepped out the elevator, and without looking back said, "Are we going to do this…."

Taken aback by his sudden change of behavior she thought about it…life was about taking chances. With that, she stepped out of the elevator into uncharted territory.

* * *

When she walked into the suite, she tried her best to hold back her amazement. In the airy suite decorated with lavish furnishings including the biggest bed she had ever seen. The room had a huge Jacuzzi in it, a sparkling pool on the terrace, and what seemed like a thousand windows that overlooked the strip. In reality, the bedroom was a big as her apartment back home.

This was her first trip and maybe her only to the other city of lights Las Vegas. With her best friend Faith she had spent her savings on a much needed vacation. They had a room at the Bellagio and were enjoying every minute of their vacation. Sadly, this was her last full night there and it had brought something unexpected.

After consuming numerous shots of Ciroc vodka, Lucas got up from the black leather sofa and made his way to the Jacuzzi near the windows. He motioned for her to join him. "I don't have a suit," she stammered. He smiled at her at and said, "You always have a suit". She could feel her cheeks getting warm…the alcohol had well taken into effect and she felt her moral compass go out the window.

She was an easygoing girl, on some occasions people would call her the life of the party. However, she was also a lot of things that people had no clue about. What she was about to do most certainly wasn't her per se, but actually taking a daring chance made her adrenalin rush.

Sauntering over close to the edge of the Jacuzzi, she reached for the zipper to her dress. Ever so slowly, she removed her dress revealing her matching black lace undergarment and perfectly toned body. His eyes grew wide at the beauty before him…she looked attractive even as she wobbled at the edge of the Jacuzzi trying to remove her black peep toe pumps.

Completing her task, she slipped into the tub and quickly made her way to his side. Taking a moment to look at the stranger she had gone home with, she admired his blue eyes. They were intense and for a brief moment, she wanted to know about the man behind them. Snapping into reality as his hands meet her face and he pulled her in for a kiss, she told herself that this would turn out to be nothing but a one-night stand.

As their kisses intensified, he pulled away from her and said "Are you sure you're ready for this"….Almost annoyed that he had stopped kissing her, she nodded her head for the hundredth time that night.

Reaching behind them, she eyed the remote in his hand and as the music began to play, she realized that he had given her the opportunity to back out. Part of her wanted to but the other part of her was curious to see what this guy had to offer.

Curiosity won she changed her position in the tub and did not stop until she was straddling him. As she put her hands through his hair and planted seductive kisses from his ears to his collarbone, his body responded in more ways than one.

As he removed her bra, he looked into her eyes and asked the one question his father told him never to ask his flings.

"What's your name pretty girl"?

After removing her underwear she stood in front of him in all her glory she wasn't sure whether to tell him her real name or an alias.

She took the safest bet all together placing a delicate finger to his tender lips she replied

"It's a little bit too late for formal introductions now isn't it Mr. Scott".


	2. Pie to Go

**Can You Stand the Rain**

A/N: Okay, so here is my second chapter! I was so excited to see several reviews and people requesting story alerts! I really appreciate it! This chapter is a continuation of that night and maybe a slight hint of what direction I am heading in. I have this outline of how I want this story to go and I hope I can pull it off. Until next time, please read and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from OTH; I just wish I did…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Pie to Go

"Wait" he said as he pulled her down to him. "I can't do this not tonight".

"What" she near yelled. Pausing she looked around for her bra and underwear.

"It's not you, its me!"

Standing now awkwardly trying to cover herself in a low raspy tone she said, "Believe it or not I have heard that before".

Gently touching her arm as she tried to climb out of the Jacuzzi, she jerked away. She did not understand what was happening. One night stands were not suppose to happen like this. At least that's what she thought.

As she got out the Jacuzzi, she darted in the direction to the bathroom. Getting out himself, he didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure what was happening.

This was suppose to be a fling, they would have a good time, have sex, and then he would send the girl on her merry way early in the morning. Not caring what her name was, where she was from, nothing personal. However, every since he set eyes on this brunette he knew that he had to have her but as he talked to her about the music and Vegas, she appeared to be nothing like the other girls he had taken home to bed.

Frustrated he yelled out "Shit". As he turned around, she was standing behind him wrapped in a towel.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she pulled the towel tighter.

Looking at the woman in front of him, he said, "This is all wrong". "I can't just do this…"

She breathed a loud sigh of relief. It felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted off her.

"Thank you" she said as she picked up her underwear from around the Jacuzzi. "You really bailed me out" she said with a chuckle.

"Wait, what," he said looking confused. "So you're telling me that you would have had sex with me, knowing that you didn't want to".

"Liquid courage" she said putting her undergarments back on. "You…

this tonight represents so much more for me". "I have so much going on that you obviously don't know about…tonight was my night to forget that".

"You know what," she said as she approached him. "From what I do know about you, you're not half that bad". She threw him a smile that made him feel all sorts of funny.

He shuffled and before he knew it he said "Stay, we might as well make a night of it..maybe we can talk some more or something". As he walked over to the windows, he said, "The sun rise is beautiful from here in the morning".

Turning to face her now, he said, "Well what do you say"?

"Sure" she said quietly. "Can we order some food from room service"?

"Umm why not" he said as he reached for the menu.

He plopped down on the sofa as he watched her read the menu. Turning to look out the window he thought about what tomorrow would bring. He thought back to a conversation he had with his little brother Nathan earlier that night.

_"Luke, dad wants us both home tomorrow". "Some NBA scouts are coming out to the house to talk and they scheduled a workout at the gym"._

_"Really"._

_"Really Luke"! "This is happening for us we have the chance for our dreams to come true". "We can't ruin this". _

_"Come by and get me in the morning I'm in the suite at the Palms"._

Nathan and his father's dreams were for them to go the NBA and play professional basketball. Lucas had other dreams but every time he tried to voice them, he was met with a fury of backlash. Lucas Scott was suppose to be any and everything other than himself.

A sudden shriek broke his thoughts.

"Oh my God, I know what I want," she said as she ran over to him. Pointing at the menu, she had the biggest smile on her face. "I really want this pie right here".

Lucas scrunched up his noise.

"What…there is nothing better than pie after drinks, right before you go to bed".

"Ok, I'll order one for you" he said as he reached for the phone. After placing the order he looked up at her and said "Pie it is, pretty girl".

* * *

They spent the remainder of the night talking about everything except their personal lives. She sat and ate the blueberry pie made from scratch. He thought it was cute how she licked the blueberry syrup from her fingers.

Having fallen asleep outside on the terrace before the sun rose, the two were oblivious when the sun rose and that the city had begun its day again.

"Luke, Luke I know you're in there".

Despite Nathan's yelling neither, Lucas nor Brooke stirred on the chaise sitting beside

the pool.

Impatient, Nathan jammed the key card into the door. As he pushed the door open, he could see two bodies entangled on the chaise.

Walking down the hallway to the bathroom that he had taken many showers in, he filled the ice bucket with cold water. Creeping quietly onto the terrace, he tossed the bucket of water on the unsuspecting pair.

Nathan nearly pissed in his pants at the sight of the brunette who moments before lay across his brothers chest jumped feet in the air. Lucas also jumped and still half a sleep and somewhat hung over still had not fully awakened.

When his eyes came into focus he, shot a look at Nathan that would make anyone take a step back. "Nate what the fuck!" "You could have called, you could have done anything," he said as he stormed into the suite.

Brooke looked between the two. Confused and wet she didn't know what to do. Awkwardly she stood on the terrace with the dark hair man that had just disrupted her sleep.

Lucas returned with fresh towels in tow. He tossed her one and said "Come in and get your things, I turned the air off so hopefully you won't get sick". His mood had turned from easy going to cold.

"Luke, look I didn't mean any harm. Well I did! I called you five times and I knocked on the door several times man". "You know what we have to do," he said as he looked over at the brunette. He admired the woman who his brother had brought to the suite. He had to admit that Lucas had great taste in women something that he had acquired from their father. He on the on the hand seemed to be attracted to the wrong women.

Lucas began to throw his things in the suitcase. Nothing was hardly ever on his time. It has always been Lucas you need to do this you need to do that. He was furious and it showed on his face, as his skin appeared to redden.

"Umm, Luke" she said breaking the silence. You could cut the tension with a knife.

He turned to look at her. Nervously she said "I'm going to head back to my hotel…I'm sure you and Nate have to get going. I do too; I have a plane to catch".

"Umm, yeah" his tone had softened. "Nate will call Alexander and have him drop you off at the Bellagio".

"I will" Nathan said sarcastically.

"Nate don't push me" he seethed. He had about enough of his little brother today. Nathan reluctantly went to the phone to summon Alexander. When he returned to the two, he said, "Alexander will be waiting downstairs in about five minutes".

Brooke nodded her head. Reaching for the leftover pie, she said quietly "I hope you don't mind if I take the rest of the pie".

"Nope" he replied as he continued to pack. She was surprised by his sudden change of behavior. She guessed that the unexpected arrival of Nate had thrown him.

As she walked towards the door, she turned around to face the two men "Thank you again for last night, I'll have to read something from Steinbeck". "Nate" she paused "I wish we could have met on better terms".

Stepping into the hallway, she took one last look at the suite; this was it and the most surprising conclusion of her vacation. With a sly grin on her face her hazel eyes met Lucas's blue ones and she said "Oh by the way my name is Brooke". Then she was gone.

Nathan looked at Lucas and said "Brooke huh".

"Yeah, Brooke". Reaching for his ringing cell phone, he looked at the caller id and mouthed the words c-ra-p.

"What" Nathan replied.

"With a hint of worry in his voice he replied, "Its Peyton".


	3. More Lies and Secrets with Little Revela

**Can You Stand the Rain**

A/N: Alright here is the third chapter. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and/or requested a story alert. I hope that this chapter gives you a little insight into some of the characters lives. There will be a time jump in Chapter 4. I am still working on my writing skills but please continue to read and review please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from OTH; I just wish I did…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

More Lies and Secrets with Little Revelations

Tracing the edge of the dark wood dresser with her fingers, she waited patiently for the recipient of her phone call to answer. On the fourth ring, she began pacing uncomfortably. Her heart sunk as the voicemail picked up.

"Hey, this is Lucas Scott you know the routine." Beep.

"Hey, Luke it's me…Peyton." She paused for a beat and continued "Lucas, Luke look I know things are not great between us but, I need you to call me back like now. I don't want any of this to be a surprise."

"Peyton, Peyton…where are you?"

"In Luke's room" she replied.

Making her way to the huge bay window, she pulled back the curtain to see a black suv pull into the driveway.

"Peyton, hunny."

As she turned, her loose, blond curls swirled falling perfectly into place. She looked wide-eyed at her mother.

"Are you ready?" she asked as she groomed the younger blond.

Peyton nodded as she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a blue wrap dress that brought out her eyes. Although she was grateful for her expensive clothing, she rather be wearing jeans and a worn tee shirt.

She was a southern belle from old money. Her family along with the Scott's were considered the founding families of the town.

She was the darling daughter of Larry and Anna who were owners of the shipyard and a chain of art galleries in the south. Lucas and Nathan were the ambitious, confident, and arrogant sons of Dan and Debra Scott. They all had practically anything at their disposable except for the things that meant the most to them individually.

Those who knew them wanted to be apart of their world but it was not all it as cracked up to be. You were practically told how to think, dress, and behave. Your future was already planned out for you and any deviation from the plan would have dire consequences. When Peyton even thought about going against the grain, she would tear up.

Noticing the tears welling up in her daughter's eyes, Anna placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Peyton, hunny everything will be alright".

As she dabbed away the tears that had begun to fall, she reached for her purse to refresh her makeup.

Anna watched her daughter as she fixed her makeup, she thought about how sad Peyton had been in the last year and a half. She thought maybe it was because of Lucas and the on and off relationship that they had for so many years now.

Quickly turning from the mirror, she searched her purse looking for the little blue box. So many thoughts were racing in her head. At this point, she hated herself for the actions that she had taken in the past and the actions that she would take today. However, when it came to her trust fund and everything she stood to inherit her thoughts would fade away.

Grasping the blue box, she opened it to reveal a three-carat princess cut solitaire gold ring. She stared at it and sighed because she knew that there was no going back.

"Anna, Peyton come down stairs we have guest."

"Coming Dan" Anna replied. With that, Peyton slipped the ring onto her ring finger and proceeded to follow her mother down to the foyer.

* * *

"Girl we have been on this plane for hours!"

"I know Faith but we could have made the hour trip to Lake Lanier instead of spending our savings to go Vegas." Brooke replied rubbing her eyes.

_As soon as Brooke had returned to their hotel room, she found Faith pacing in the room with both of their suit cases already packed. _

"_I thought I was going to have to come and get you. So, how did it go?"_

"_No time for that we have to get to the airport. I might have to work a shift at the café if Haley doesn't cover."_

"_Girl you have too many jobs, what a night or two at the café, a night at that ritzy boutique in Buckhead, the weekends at the club, and then you have the nerve to go to school!" Faith said dramatically. _

_Brooke grabbed her suitcases and headed for the door "Faith it pays the bills, now lets go!"_

"Ok, Miss Thing you never told me what happened…you were in such a rush to get to the airport."

Stretching Brooke replied, "A woman never kisses and tells."

"Brooke" Faith nearly yelled. "That boy was too cute for you to not spill! Now what is he working with?"

"I don't know honestly Faith". "All I do know is that Lucas, yeah that's his name brought me this amazing blueberry pie that I have in my purse," she giggled.

"Are you serious, he brought you pie and you gave him no sex."

"Yes, he just wanted to talk and stuff, it was nice" she said with a smile. "Ugh now we have to go back to reality."

"Yeah, you have to go back home to that guy you call your boyfriend. Umm what's his name Chase right" she said sarcastically.

"Faith don't start! I told you that we talked things over before I left. I forgave him and things are going to work out just fine".

"Brooke you know I love you but you are too kind hearted and forgiving. Chase has done nothing but carry you around like a trophy and mistreat you. How can you forgive him after he has cheated on you twice?"

Before Brooke could speak, the flight attendant came on the intercom to announce that they would be descending into the Atlanta area for landing.

"Who's picking us up from the airport Chase, Rachel?"

Brooke sat quietly for a moment in her seat. She had about enough of Faith and her lecturing. She had forgiven Chase and she had her reasons. Noting in her head that she had cheated on Chase with a complete stranger.

"Jake is picking us up" she seethed.

"Oh okay, I hope he brings Ellie!" "I know Jake is like your brother Brooke but you should really consider him an option."

Brooke rolled her eyes she could hardly take one more comment. What stung the most was the fact that not only Faith but also her other friends Haley, Rachel, and Jake were right too.

* * *

Lucas was still fuming the entire plane ride from Vegas to Tree Hill, North Carolina on the Scott private jet. He could not believe his brothers actions earlier that day and of all things he couldn't believe that Peyton had called.

His eyes stung from lack of sleep and the anger the was rising inside of him. Nothing could break his train of thought. When Nathan tried to engage him in conversation, he just sat there and stared forward.

As the car began the climb up the Scott's winding driveway, his heart grew heavy. He knew how much this meeting with the scouts meant to his family. The only reason he would try to actually pretend that he wanted a future in the NBA was for Nathan. Even though he felt like he could kill Nathan at times, he would do anything for him.

Climbing out of the car, Lucas covered his eyes nearly blinded by the sun. He did not notice the Green luxury suv that belonged to the Sawyer family off to the side. However, Nathan recognized the vehicle straight away.

"Lucas, did you ever check your voice mail from Peyton?"

Lucas was about to answer when their father Dan came rushing towards them. Dan was a talk ominous dark haired man. He had an athletic build, as he was once a well-known basketball player. His professional dreams died when he suffered a career ending knee injury. Like his father before him, he had high dreams and expectations for his sons.

"Hey, boys how was your trip" he said looking back at the door.

"It was good" Nathan replied.

"Yeah, I know Nate" Dan seethed. Pulling a folder from underneath his coat jacket, he shoved the picture in Lucas's face. "Look at it" he demanded.

Lucas reluctantly looked at the picture. He looked in horror, as it was a photograph of him reaching out his hand for Brooke's.

"Don't act shy now son. How many times have I told you to keep your discretions private?"

Lucas remained silent; he was confused because the paparazzi had not been interested in him in a long time.

Nathan sneaked a peek at the picture "Whoa, what's the big deal you can even see her face. No one will know who she is…" he trailed off as the front door opened.

Out came the boy's mother, the Sawyers, and two men dressed in black suits. Dan whirled around flashing one of his cheesiest grins.

"Gentlemen let me introduce you to my sons Lucas and Nathan. Boys these gentlemen are from the Atlanta Hawks and Charlotte Bobcats."

As the boys shook the scout's hands, Lucas's eyes met Peyton's. His face softened at the sight of her. It had been months since he had seen her. She looked beautiful as always and the way the sun hit her hair made her look saintly.

"Lucas and Nathan we have heard so much about you and your accomplishments on and off the court at Duke," the taller man stated.

"Yes, outstanding students, leaders on the court, and active members of the community" the other scout continued.

Nathan nearly laughed when he heard that last statement. One reason why they were so active in their community was due to all the community service they had to perform. He glanced over at Lucas who looked like he could care less. He just needed him to hold it together until after the scouts left.

"Oh and Lucas, I think it's fantastic that your marrying your childhood sweetheart. She showed us the ring and it is stunning".

Lucas nearly choked "What" he stammered. His eyes immediately went to Peyton.

Dan went over to Peyton and held up her hand "It was like yesterday when Lucas came to me and told me he wanted to propose to Peyton. My boys have made me proud".

Nathan put a reassuring hand on Lucas's shoulder. He knew that this was going to be bad. Lucas remained still, he could not believe it.

If looks could kill, everyone standing in his front yard would be dead. It had become increasingly clear why his father was throwing a picture of him and his latest fling in his face more lies, more secrets, with the truth nowhere in sight.

A little over a year ago to this very day Lucas had proposed to Peyton with the very ring she was now wearing.

The only problem was that Peyton had said no.


	4. Nothing Is As It Seems

**Can You Stand the Rain**

A/N: So here, I am with another chapter. Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed and/or requested a story alert. This chapter adds more pieces to the puzzle and there will be another time jump in Chapter 5. For those of you asking about Brucas…its coming! You never know when she could bump right into him. I hope you enjoy this chapter please continue to read and review please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from OTH; I just wish I did…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Nothing Is As It Seems

The summer was in full swing in Tree Hill, North Carolina. The heat was sweltering and you could see the haze in the air.

Dan sat in his study watching a tape, which he had seen several times in the past month. He sipped on his rum and coke as he relived the memories with the footage.

_With the tenth pick the Atlanta Hawks selects Nathan Scott from Duke University_

_With the twenty-third pick the Atlanta, Hawks select Lucas Scott from Duke University_

He smiled to himself. His two boys had been selected in the first round of the NBA draft. Advertising executives had already called in hopes of a shoe deal with Nathan and various other deals to highlight that fact that they were a dynamic duo on the basketball court.

"Dan" Deb called as she entered the study. She was dressed in her workout gear; part of her daily routine was to work out with her personal trainers.

"Yeah Deb" he replied pausing the tape.

"I know that this is exciting for you that the boys got drafted and are heading to Atlanta. But how are we going to make sure that Lucas never finds out?"

Dan sat upright in his chair. Looking at his wife that did not nearly look her age, he replied, "Atlanta is a big city Deb with thousands of people. I'm not worried at all".

* * *

Lucas and Peyton sat in white rocking chairs on the Scott front porch.

The white mansion sat on the top of hill. From the front steps, you could see clear into town.

They rocked in silence for a moment. Over the past few months, they had been at each other's throats constantly. Peyton was trying to make sense of it all and lessen the tension. Lucas on the other hand was less forgiving and reminded Peyton of her carelessness with his feelings.

'Luke, my parents are opening an art gallery in Atlanta and they want me to run it".

He did not respond he just sat there in silence. He hated how everyone disregarded his feelings and he didn't know why this bothered him so much now. At this point in his life, he should be use to it. Nothing that his parents did should surprise him anymore. It was as if life was all about business and making sure that the Scott name remained prestigious.

Sometimes he felt like a stranger in his own home. Especially now, it was weird how in a house full of people that he felt the most alone. He was tired of pretending to be a loving fiancé in public and excited about being drafted.

Lucas loved to play basketball but that was not his real passion. His real passion was literature and writing. He had written several short stories during his time at Duke and had submitted them under an alias.

As he continued to rock, he remembered his conversation with Peyton a couple of months back.

"_What the hell is going on here? I want to know now...you disappear you come back just to disappear again!" he yelled. "I told you I loved you and wanted to make you my wife…do you remember what you told me?" "Huh" he yelled as he threw his suitcases on his oversized bed. _

"_Luke, I know your upset but keep your voice down". _

"_Peyton, seriously… I do not care that there are scouts here". _

"_Look, don't blame this on me! I tried to call and warn you!"_

"_What is this all about Peyton, everyone seems to know but me! "Please fill me in" he said sarcastically._

"_You're such an ass Luke!" she said as she reached in her bag and pulled out a manila envelope._

_Flipping through about twelve 8x10 pictures Lucas saw pictures of himself with several women that he had encountered, along with a computer disk. _

"_What's on here?" he said coolly._

"_Drafts of articles that were written about you and your little whores! Were you even thinking of me Luke?"_

"_Peyton, you disappeared for months would turn up just to be gone again."_

"_Is that an excuse for becoming a gigolo all over the world Luke?"_

"_Please, don't get dramatic! Some of those girls were after I proposed to you and I clearly remember you saying no!" He tossed clothes from the dresser wildly trying to prepare for his workout._

"_I had my reasons Luke, and it wasn't because I didn't love you. I will always love you," she said quietly"._

_He glared at her. Her words almost made his heart melt but then he remembered how hurt he was and still is apparently. _

"_Peyton, we have known each other since I can remember. We are suppose to be able to tell each other anything."_

"_Luke we all have our secrets. However, to answer your question, our parents decided over a business lunch that our lives are unstable. Your dad got wind that the paparazzi had started following you again and he figured this would not be good for your image or the families. Your grandfather Royal paid them for the pictures and the original stories."_

"_So they think despite what happened between us that this is okay?" _

"_They don't care, I kicked, screamed, and cried Luke and my parents threatened to disown me! I can't lose everything Luke, this world is the only one that I can survive in."_

"_That's unfortunate Peyton; it really is because if I could get away from this world I would try with all my might. This world is full of nothing but lies and secrets"._

"Did you hear me Luke?"

He finally broke his silence "Yeah, I heard you." "When we get to Atlanta, we need to find a house that has enough bedrooms and space for the four of us".

"The four of us" she said as a blue Mercedes making its way up the driveway caught her eye.

They waited in silence waiting for the driver to get out.

Nathan came to the door wearing his trademark Nike outfit. "Who is that?" he said leaning against one of the huge white columns.

"You expecting anyone" Lucas replied.

"Nope, I'm going to the river court to meet some of the guys actually. I'll catch up with you later," he said re-entering the house.

Lucas watched as the door opened and to his surprise, a familiar face exited the shiny new vehicle.

"Dawg, how you like me now!"

Lucas got up to meet his long time friend at the steps. Giving him a pound he said "Skills how did you get that car?"

"Your daddy man. He called my parents and said that he wanted to give me a graduation present."

"Really" Lucas said as he shielded his eyes from the sun.

"Really, I asked him what was up. He said I deserved it."

Lucas nodded, as he knew Skills did deserve a lot of things. Skills had been his friend since the fifth grade. He was always the comic relief and a loyal friend.

"Man, I can't believe that were all going to the A baby! I heard the ladies are fly and you know the ladies love Skills".

All Lucas could do was laugh and wave as Nathan pulled out of the garage.

"Where's Nate going?"

"To the river court to see the guys."

"I was headed on my way by there too, you want to roll. I mean if your wifey P.Sawyer says it's okay."

Turning to look at Peyton, he said, "I'll see you later."

"Hey Lucas" Skills said as they walked towards the car "Is this thing real with you and Peyton. I mean it's all the papers are talking about the move, the wedding and stuff?"

Looking out the window at the blond sitting on the porch, he said, "Skills, just know that I lost control of my life the day I was born".

* * *

Rushing up two flights of stairs her hands were filled with groceries and her sketchbook. She was exhausted but she still had to cook dinner for her and Chase. After jamming the key into their apartment door, she pushed it open dropping everything in her hands inside.

"Crap"

She looked up to see Chase standing in the hallway.

"Hey, can I get a little help here:"

Chase moved closer to her but he did not attempt to help her pick up the grocery. After picking up the items, she placed them on the breakfast bar. Looking at him now, she noticed that he was still dressed in a suit. She admired how nice he looked with his brown hair freshly trimmed.

"I'll start dinner in a minute okay, I just want to change".

"Brooke" he said angrily.

"What?"

"Do you remember what was suppose to happen tonight?"

Brooke stopped and thought for a moment. Before slowly replying "No".

His voice shook with anger "Brooke you were suppose to meet me at Bacchanalia tonight for a business dinner!"

Her hands clasped her mouth. She had forgotten that she was suppose to meet Chase for dinner.

"Chase, I honestly forgot."

"Its funny how you remember to go to one of your three jobs or how you remember to stay up to wee hours of the morning sketching. You remember everything that's important to you Brooke."

"That's not true," she said in her defense. "I always make sure that I am there to support you. This one time I forgot! Please tell me… how did it go?"

Grabbing his keys from the counter he said coldly "We got the gallery to host our event. Don't wait up!"

She stood looking at the apartment door. She half expected him to open the door but she knew he was angry. She had honestly forgotten between her jobs and classes at The Art Institute.

Her cell phone vibrating in her purse was the only thing that brought her out of her trance.

"Hello"

"Hey Brooke, I'm in the area can I stop by?"

"You know I can't deny you," she said sweetly.

Hanging up she started putting away groceries there was no need for her to cook. As she waited for her friend to arrive, she popped a tv dinner in the microwave.

* * *

Snatching open her apartment door, Brooke's face glowed with excitement.

"Is that my honey bear" she squealed taking the carrier from Jake.

"Nice to see you again too Brooke" he chuckled.

Placing the carrier in front of the couch, she ran and tackled him. Falling into the door they both laughed.

Looking around the apartment, he said "Is Chase home?"

"No, he left to go out for awhile."

He noticed the tone in her voice. He was too tired to start talking about Chase with her.

She was grateful when he sat down on the couch and started playing with his daughter's feet.

Jake Jaglieski had been her friend every since the sixth grade. He was tall and handsome. Not to mention he had a smile that could melt ice and was one of the nicest guy you could ever meet. They knew each other backwards and forwards and to an outsider it appeared that they were more than friends. However, those people were wrong.

She ran her fingers through his soft brown hair before pinching his cheeks. "What's up Jaglieski?" she said picking up the infant. She was adorable her blond locks curled at the end and her brown eyes reminded her of her dads.

"Nothing much, just getting ready to go to training camp. The team just drafted three guys from the same town; two of them are brothers I think."

"That should be interesting."

"Yeah, I know" he said yawning. "At least they will have each other when they get here. I remember when I came to camp and had to make friends. Ugh finally, I won't be the rookie anymore". "How's school?"

"It's going painfully slow, I just need a big break…just to get my name and samples out there".

"Something will happen for you soon. You're too talented."

"Did you hear from your parents? My parents said they saw them on Rodero Drive shopping."

"No, it's been months. I tried to call them when I got back from Vegas but my mother's assistant said she was busy."

"I see they are still trying to disown you. What is it with parents abandoning their children?"

Brooke smiled at him as she cradled the infant in her arms. She could not imagine how the little girls mother was not apart of her life.

"Have you heard from Ellie's mom?"

"Nope, Ellie's three months now and I haven't heard anything. All I do get are these money orders for 3,000 dollars each month. The envelope never has a return address".

"That's weird, what does the postmark say?"

"South Carolina somewhere…I don't know anyone there."

* * *

Her light brown hair flowed behind her as she zipped in between tables at the quaint café. It had been closed about an hour but the tables were littered with dishes. She hummed as she stacked the dished on her tray.

"Hey, Keith can I get you another cup" she said cheerfully.

"No Haley I'm good," he said shooting her a smile before sticking his head back in his paper.

Smiling as she passed the owner, she took the dishes to the dishwasher.

After washing her hands, she took her apron off and began counting her tips. Tonight had been a decent night. She sighed knowing that she had mounting bills to pay. She wanted to take on another job but this one job and school occupied majority of her time.

Making her way to the table where Keith and her boss Karen sat she sipped on some vanilla flavored coffee.

Karen and Keith had been whispering but it stopped when she reached the table.

"Hey, no secrets" she said playfully in her southern drawl.

They responded by shooting her serious but blank expressions.

"What's going on?"

"Are you going to fire me? Please I didn't mean to…"

"No Haley" Keith replied. He pointed to the article on the front page of the sports section.

The headline read _The Atlanta Hawks prepare to add two Blue Devils and one Tar Heel to its roster_. As she scanned, the article it mentioned: _The big three Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, and Antwon Taylor from the North Carolina High School State Championship team of 2004 were drafted to the Atlanta Hawks._

"Call me slow but why are we so concerned?"

"Haley, Lucas and Nathan are my nephews" Keith replied.

"Okay" Haley replied slowly still not getting what the big deal was.

"Haley" Karen replied somberly. "Lucas is my son."


	5. Eternal

**Can You Stand the Rain**

A/N: Here is another chapter for you. Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed and/or requested a story alert. I hope you enjoy this chapter please continue to read and review please! Hoeoverbros and othfan326 you are on the right track! Thanks for reviewing every chapter it is very much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from OTH; I just wish I did…

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Eternal

It had been a hot and uncanny summer. Everyone was busy in his or her own way trying to figure out how they could get ahead.

Larry and Anna Sawyer were flying into Atlanta on a private jet along with their financial advisors and attorney. The group was headed to Atlanta for the Coswell, Inc. event that would be hosted at the family owned gallery. It was the first major event besides its grand opening that Peyton would host.

Anna passionate about art wanted to make sure the event went off without a hitch. Several potential clients would attend the event along with the press. This was another opportunity for some positive exposure in the news.

Lately there had been an abundant amount of stories in the press some positive and others well...negative. Peyton was doing her part to make the sudden engagement appear legitimate. Lucas on the other hand had his days and his rebellious ways were continuously causing a stir.

As Larry claimed his seat next to Anna, he stroked his mustache. He nodded to the financial advisors as he made himself comfortable.

Clearing his throat the man they called Jim began "As myself and Mitch have calculated it appears as though the gallery in Atlanta has done well so far but not as projected. It is important that tonight go well especially if you want to gain a spot on the board of trustees. Gaining a significant portion of Coswell, Inc. shares is vital if you want regain some of your losses from the past two years."

The truth of the matter was that the Sawyers expanded their chain of galleries too soon and significant violations had cost them dearly in regards to the shipyard. Peyton was not aware of the financial status of the family.

"Tom, did you find out about that situation for me?"

"Yes, Larry" replied the attorney. He handed Larry a file.

Opening it there were documents and bank statements. Flipping through the file, he saw a picture of a brown haired gentleman getting prepared to put the small infant into the car. A brunette could be seen holding a baby bag as well. Anna leaned in to take a look at the picture oblivious to why this picture was so significant.

Larry rubbed his forehead as he remembered the day that changed his life not so long ago.

_He had returned home from work early that day, and noticed Peyton's car in the driveway. The music was blaring as his approached her room and perhaps that was what stopped her from noticing her father's presence in her doorway. To his horror, he saw Peyton take off her oversized top to reveal her swollen belly. _

_Swinging open her door so hard that it hit the wall with a loud crash, Peyton turned around coming face to face with her father. _

"_Peyton, tell me that you have just gained unnecessary weight! Tell me!" he demanded. _

_She stood paralyzed, she didn't know whether to tell the truth, lie or run. _

"_Peyton"_

_She settled for the truth. "Daddy, I'm pregnant" she said as tears began to roll down her face"._

" _How far along are you?" _

"_Six months" she said wiping away tears. _

_As he went to comfort his daughter, he cupped her head to his chest. "It's alright sweet P, does Lucas know?" "He must know."_

_She pulled away from her father and revealed the second blow "The baby isn't Lucas's."_

_Before he knew it, Larry had slapped his daughter clean across the face. They both stood there in shock, Peyton with a hand to her cheek. _

"_Who is the father Peyton?"_

"_A guy I met in California," she said barely audible. _

"_A guy you met in California, just some guy that you met on your vacation to California. You put everything and this family's name on the line for some guy in California that you barely know."_

"_He knows me better than you, mom, and Lucas. He sees the real me not the shipyard heiress from Tree Hill, North Carolina" she screamed. _

"_Pack your things" he demanded. _

"_What?" _

"_I'm sending you away until you have a baby. I need to come up with a plan. This can not get out."_

"_Dad, please."_

"_I can not have it getting out that my daughter is a cheating whore and unwed mother-to-be!"_

"_I'm not a whore," she said defiantly._

"_Peyton, do you see all this! Are you willing to give it up all of this… for this guy and your baby. If you say yes it is done and you are free to go but without this and your trust fund."_

_Walking towards the window, he continued, "I can see the papers now. You have what other girl's dream of beauty, money, and the perfect guy. What is it going to be?"_

_Between her heavy sobs, she said, "Send me to California to have my baby". _

Looking at the picture Larry had a tinge of regret about that day. He never meant to hit his little girl but he could not let her disgrace the family name.

He didn't send her to California instead her sent her to Kansas to visit with an aunt. The plan was for the child to be adopted by a family there. The intent was for Peyton to form no attachment to the child. However, she disappeared one night from her aunts and did not reappear until a month before her arranged engagement to Lucas.

"What do you know about him?"

"Well, he is from Orange County, California. His parents work for corporate companies in the area. This past year he was a rookie with the Atlanta Hawks".

Putting up his hand Larry said, "He is a basketball player with the Atlanta Hawks."

"Yes"

Larry began rubbing his mustache vigorously now. He knew that this would eventually lead to trouble.

"Do we know how he got her? Did he cash any of the money orders?"

"It is unclear how he got her, but that is a question that only Peyton can answer. Yes, Larry he has cashed the money orders. As his bank records show he has purchased saving bonds in her name".

Anna had about enough. "What are you talking about and what does this boy have to do with Peyton?"

The men all looked at each other. No one said anything and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the plane cutting through the air.

"Anna" he began. "I wanted to tell you but… I thought at the time that it was better that you did not know."

"Know what Larry," she demanded. Her blond curls shook as she looked from her husband to the financial managers and attorney.

"Sometime during Peyton's vacation in California, she met this boy and she got pregnant. This baby, which I just found out is a girl is their baby she is about five months now."

Anna stared in disbelief. Shaking her head, she said, "This explains everything! Peyton has been sad for a long time now. I stupidly thought it was because of her relationship with Lucas."

"No" she said pointing her finger at Larry. "You gave her an ultimatum didn't you and now this is a big mess." "No child should be without its mother," she said crossing her arms.

"Is this why we demanded that she marry Lucas?"

"Anna we are in trouble and you know it. It is essential that I get a seat on the Coswell board of trustees. The shares, stocks, and exclusive access we get from the company can help us recover."

"Larry answer the question," she said growing more frustrated.

"She is marrying Lucas because I discovered something about the Scotts. Their marriage will secure a future for Peyton, just in case."

"What do you know about the Scotts Larry that would make Dan agree to this?"

"Remember the rumor nearly twenty one years ago?" When Dan was dating Deb and Karen Roe…well Karen got pregnant."

"Okay, Karen got pregnant so there is a missing Scott sibling?"

"Honey, Deb is not Lucas's biological mother Karen is."

Unbuckling her seat belt and standing up she stared down at her husband.

With worry etched in her brow, she said, "You have gone too far! Blackmailing the Scotts is not the appropriate way to handle things. This is going to blow up in your face. Here we are going to Atlanta, where our granddaughter lives with her father. Oh and this is the best part yet, her father plays basketball for the same team as Lucas."

As she clapped, the men starred at her.

"You all deserve a round of applause, no wonder we are rushing Peyton to the alter. That is the plan isn't it Larry. Let's make sure Lucas marries her before Dan finds out about our granddaughter."

"Tom what's her name, what's our granddaughter's name?"

"Her name is Ellie Eternal Jaglieski."

"Ellie" she said as she walked to the bathroom on the plane.

* * *

Her shift at Karen's Café was going extremely slow. Hardly any customs had come to dine in. Sadly, for her and Haley they just wanted their coffee and Karen's famous fruit danishes.

She sat at the table facing the windows people watching. This is where she got her inspiration for clothes. Glancing down at the napkin she had begun to sketch on, she thought about the event she had to attend that night.

"_Brooke, I need you to attend the companies party at the Harper Gallery. I need you to look extremely nice. All the head honchos are going to be there and this is a classy crowd"._

_Brooke kinked her eyebrow and glared at him "What do you mean by classy crowd?"_

"_You know these people have money for days, I just want you to be able to hold your own amongst them."_

"_Them, Chase" she said putting her plate in the sink. "Those people are just people, why do you feel the need everytime the company has one of these events to try and match them. We live here with our part Ikea and yard sale decorated apartment."_

"_Brooke, just please! I don't ask you for much."_

"_Whatever, what time is the party?"_

"_Eight and don't be late". _

"Hey, Brooke you want to do something after work?"

Brooke looked up and sheepishly smiled at Haley. "I wish I could Hales. I have to go to his business thing with Chance tonight and act "classy"."

Haley shook her head. "I don't know how you do it".

"I don't either Haley."

"Girls you can get going early today, it's pretty slow around here."

"Thanks Karen, I have to get ready for this party tonight," she said as she got up from the table.

As both girls headed towards the back to put away, their aprons a blond woman wearing what had to be Chanel walked in. Her hair was pinned up to frame her face and her makeup accessorized the pale blue dress.

"Hello welcome to Karen's café" Karen said with a smile but it quickly faded as she recognized the woman before her.

"Hello, Karen" the woman said smoothly.

"What are you doing here in Georgia, in my café?"

"I actually just wanted a cup of coffee and one of your danishes to go. I heard some people raving about them just down the street."

Karen placed the cup down hard on the counter. "What flavor danish" she said through clinched teeth.

"How about peach." Looking around the woman acknowledged that Karen had done pretty well for herself.

"Answer me Deb, why are you here after all these years?"

"You know why I'm physically in Georgia Karen. I know you know all too well."

"Atlanta is a big city…" Karen trailed off.

"That's what Dan said and look how easy if was for me to find you" she said coolly.

"Now how much do I owe, you?"

As the girls returned from the back, Deb had already paid and was headed for the door.

"Are you okay Karen, you look like you've just seen a ghost" Brooke said.

"I did" Karen replied.

Karen watched Deb as she stood in front of the café on her cell phone. Sweat began to trickle down from her forehead. Her past was coming back to haunt her triple fold.

"Come on Haley, let's go"

The girls waved goodbye to Karen as they made their way out the café. As Brooke glanced at the woman being helped into a black luxury town car, the driver caught her attention.

"Where have I seen him before" she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Corks were popping everywhere and the gallery was a buzz with flashing lights and constant chatter.

Peyton moved undetected through the crowd. She saw her father trying to brown nose with the upper management of Coswell, Inc.

Picking up some appetizers and a glass of Chteau Margaux she smiled as people commented on the gallery.

Standing in front her favorite piece in the gallery, she smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling at Peyt."

She knew his voice before she even turned to see who had joined her. "Nothing much, this is my favorite piece."

"You can tell the artist put a lot of passion into it."

As a photographer walked by, he said "A picture please of the happy couple."

Lucas and Peyton obliged. She planted a kiss on the side of his face as the photographer took the picture.

"So now you're kissing me in public?"

"I never had to ask before" she said as she sipped her wine. "It looks like our fathers are up to something."

Looking in the direction of their fathers, they watch them engage in a verbal tug of war.

"Peyton, I want to apologize again."

"Don't apologize Lucas because the past will always be there. It's not so easy to forgive the unforgivable."

"So why haven't we talked about the past?"

The flashing lights in the distance caught Peyton's eye. She figured that some celebrity or bigwig must have arrived late.

"This is the first time in a long time that we have had a nice simple conversation. It's weird" she chuckled.

Confused Lucas looked at her through squinting eyes "Peyton do you want to get married?"

"Lucas, I'm tired it has been a long day. I'm dressed in this awfully overpriced dressed. It makes me look like a Stepford wife. I don't know what….."

"Peyton, Lucas here you are!"

"Hey, Lucas" Nathan said walking up. A journalist from the AJC wants to talk to us."

"Excuse me Peyton and Mrs. Sawyer."

"Peyton, this has turned out to be a lovely evening so far. Besides it looks like you are Lucas are getting along famously."

Peyton continued to sip on her wine. She hoped the faster she drank the sooner she would feel a buzz or better yet get sick. Glancing up at the charcoal drawing again, her anxiety eased.

Anna looked at the drawing. It was a different style from the others and she noticed how enticed Peyton was by the piece.

"This is a beautiful piece, where did you get it from?"

"I found it during my travels, when I picked up some other various pieces before I went to Europe. The stroke lines are amazing."

"Yes, they are what's the name of the piece?" Anna replied looking intently at the infant in the drawing.

"It's called Eternal," Peyton said as she downed her wine and walked off.

Anna stood there watching her daughter walk towards the bathroom. Looking back at the painting, she could now see why Peyton was so entranced by the drawing. It was of her daughter.

* * *

Brooke was late and she knew that Chase was going to blow a gasket. She almost did not care. His attitude had gotten worse instead of better and she no longer was the doting girlfriend. They were just two people living in the same space.

Doing a last look over in a store window, Brooke pushed open the door to the gallery.

As she entered cameras flashed in her face nearly blinding her.

Her now longer brown hair was curled loosely and framed her face. The dress she wore was an elegant yet simple sateen black dress with a spilt up the back. Her tan is what made the dress stand out the most. As an aspiring fashion designer, she knew how important skin tones, colors, shoes, and accessories are for any outfit.

Making her way through the crowd, she found Chase.

"Hello, my apologizes for being late."

One of the men interjected before Chase could speak "You are late my dear but right on time. You just gave this party a nice boost."

"Why thank you sir," she said flashing her dimples.

Chase took Brooke aside gently and said, "You're late but I'm glad you're here. You look nice," he said genuinely.

Rejoining the group, they talked and chatted for a bit. As a waiter carrying a tray of wine glasses passed by he asked "Can I offer you a glass of wine?"

"Sure, do you have any Chteau La Mondotte Saint-Emilion 1996?"

"Yes, we do coming right up."

"Little lady you have an expensive taste in wine".

"I learned at an early age about wine from my father" she replied.

After finishing her wine and listening to some more endless business talk, Brooke made her way to the bathroom.

Standing in front of the mirror, she touched up her makeup. She smiled when a blond came out of one of the stalls.

"Hello" she said quietly.

"Hello, I like your dress" she replied.

"Thanks."

The blonde sighed in the mirror. "I am so tired of this…"

Brooke slipped her make up back into her purse and looked at the blond "Are you okay?"

Before the girl could respond Brooke's phone went off.

"One minute" she said as she held up one finger.

"Hello, yeah…what's wrong?"

"It's Ellie, Brooke. I am at the emergency room with her at Piedmont. I know you're busy but can you come? Haley is already on her way."

"No problem! I'll be there soon." As she looked up at the girl standing before her, she said, "I'm so sorry my hunny bear is at the ER, umm what was your name?"

"It's Peyton; go ahead it was nice meeting you…"

"Brooke" she replied as she extended her hand to Peyton. Now, I just have to tell my boyfriend that I have to leave…when I was already late."

As she turned to leave she said "Peyton, when you're at these parties try to think of something that you love. You know your passion and it will make things better for the moment. I use that trick all the time."

Looking through the crowd, she found Chase talking to his immediate supervisor near the makeshift bar.

"Chase I'm sorry but I have to go to Piedmont hospital!"

Why, what's wrong?"

"Jake is at the ER with Ellie. He needs me."

"I need you here too Brooke and you were late?"

"Chase this is no time to be selfish" she spat.

Here tone surprised him and before he could respond, she had walked off.

As she tried to manveour, her way out the door she ran head on into the back of a tall blond haired man.

Grabbing her arm, she quickly picked up her purse and mumbled, "Sorry, excuse me".

"Wait" the man said but Brooke was already out the door and removing her heels.

"I know her face from somewhere," Lucas said as he watch the woman speed walked down the street.

As he turned to reenter the gallery, the raindrops began to fall.


	6. The Heat Brings Nothing but Trouble

**Can You Stand the Rain**

A/N: Here is another chapter. Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed and/or requested a story alert. I hope you enjoy this chapter please continue to read and review please! The next chapter should pick up where I left off…

Othfan326 you are pretty much on track however, Brooke is from California. I am going to take a look at her past hopefully in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from OTH; I just wish I did ; )**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

The Heat Brings Nothing but Trouble

Summer was gone almost as quickly as it had come. However, in Atlanta the temperature was not the only thing that was hot.

Lucas quickly made his way up the steps to Peyton's cottage style home. Somehow, he had convinced their families that they should live apart until married. Pushing the door open, he heard two women chatting.

As Lucas entered the room, the two women turned to look at him. Peyton's face showed little emotion while the other looked at her watch.

"Lucas you're late."

"I'm here now aren't I?"

"Shall we begin then? Last week we started to discuss in depth who Lucas and Peyton are as individuals. Let's take a look at who you are as a couple."

"We are nothing as a couple," Lucas said dryly.

"You are something or you wouldn't be here Lucas?"

"Okay, how about we are a figment of what we use to be. We are no longer the people in these pictures that Peyton has around this room."

"Why is that?"

"It's because he hasn't forgiven me for leaving and I have only begun not to care about his vices" Peyton interjected.

Lucas hated these therapy sessions. Anna had found a therapist that she trusted to provide counseling to the young pair. She felt that they needed to hash everything out so they could return to the loving couple the once were.

"Lucas, why do you hate Peyton?"

"I don't hate Peyton. I just feel like what we had was in the past…people change."

Peyton shifted in her seat. During the latter part of the summer, she had her bouts of should she shouldn't she. Concluding that it was too late to try to track down her summer love and daughter, she had to fight for what was in front of her.

"Lucas, when are we going to grow up? We need to get past this" she said her voice wavering.

Turning to look at Peyton, he noticed her boldness in what she said but how scared she was at the same time. He was in a constant battle with her about the little things only because he felt the need to make her miserable.

"You mean when am I going to grow up" he said coolly. "Where do I begin?"

"Madam you have seen articles about me in the papers right?"

"Yes" the therapist answered.

"I haven't always been this way. On the other hand, maybe I have since I am turning into a PG-13 version of my father. Not too long ago I wanted to be a better man not only for myself but for Peyton. I admit that I had cheated on her and done a lot of other things that I should not have done...but I can not take them back."

He paused for a beat trying to gather his thoughts. Searching for the right words, he continued.

"I realized that Peyton was one of the safest and constant things in my life. I loved her then and decided that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. For a little over nine months, I withstood Peyton acting distant and disappearing weeks, months at a time. I thought it was because of how I had been acting."

"Lucas" Peyton interrupted.

"No, Peyton let him finish" the therapist interjected.

"So less than six months ago, I took her down to our spot on the beach in our hometown and asked her to marry me. All she said after that moment was "no" and she left me on the beach stunned. By the time I collected my thoughts and went to see her at her house, her father told me that she was gone. She broke my heart when she left this last time…why did you leave Peyton?"

Peyton's chin hit her chest. Closing her eyes, she wished that she could be anywhere but in that room. She now knew that Lucas had been in love with her and that her actions had caused him terrible pain.

"Peyton, why did you leave" she heard the therapist say.

As she looked up all eyes were on her. She bit her bottom lip trying to force back the tears. Knowing that she needed to tell the truth, she couldn't because she knew the truth would hurt worse. Therefore, she choose to remain silent starring at the wall.

Breaking the silence Lucas said, "This is why we have made no progress. I put myself on the line repeatedly. I have to go, I have practice."

Lucas was hot.

As she heard the door slam Peyton remained seated starring at the wall in front of her.

* * *

The heat outside was to point that it could drive anyone mad. Keith wiped the sweat away from his forehead as he worked on an automobile.

Keith's Autobody shop was one of the most revered in the Atlanta area. He had worked hard to buy a small shop and as the work request kept coming, he was able to expand the shop.

While his little brother Dan was into playing hardball but keeping clean, Keith preferred to get his hands dirty. He was different from majority of the Scott's he was sincere, even tempered and had a huge heart.

It had been roughly 21 years ago since he had left Tree Hill only to return every so often. He was not into the life that he had once lived there.

As he prepared to lift the car up to inspect its underbelly, he knew his day had just gotten more uncomfortable.

"Well what do I owe this pleasure?" he said.

"Nothing really, I just came by to see how my older brother was doing?" Dan smirked.

"I find that hard to believe Dan."

Walking around the shop, he looked around and said, "You have done a good job here. You always liked to get dirty."

"No, Danny Boy that's you. Now what can I do for you?"

Dan stood quietly for once thinking of his next move. It was clear that his brother was not a push over.

So he decided to go with "How's Karen?"

Keith put his wrench down and glared at his brother. "Don't act like you don't know. Deb has already been to Karen's café to make her presence known."

Dan stood looking somewhat shocked but quickly recovered. "Look a five minute conversation or so does not give you the full picture."

Keith sighed, "Dan, what do you think? She has lived the past 21 years watching her son grow up in newspapers and gossip magazines. Now, Lucas is here in the flesh and she still can't be apart of his life."

"Keith this was not my doing."

"Dan, can you say that you honestly fought against Mae and Royal?"

Dan did not answer.

"That's what I thought. This is what happens when people let money and power rule their lives. How are you enjoying that by the way?"

"What do you mean by that?" he seethed.

"I may have to get dirty everyday, work in all types of weather but I have nothing to hide, nothing to run from."

"Except that you have been in love with Lucas's mother. Have you told her Keith? What are you waiting for?"

Dan's ringing phone interrupted their conversation.

"Hello" he said retrieving the call. After listening to what the caller had to say Dan's face grew hot with anger.

"They have pictures of Lucas doing what? I knew Anna was meddling and going too far with this counseling thing. Did he go to practice?"

Looking at Keith, Dan turned around and yelled into the phone "There is something going on here that just isn't right. Find out what the Sawyers are up too! This has gone too far!" With that, he hung up.

Making his way out the way he came in, he stopped when Keith called his name.

"What's going on with Lucas?"

"A photographer has pictures of Lucas leaving Peyton's earlier today and breaking a ceramic flower pot in her front yard." Shaking his head, he continued, "Anna Sawyer has them seeing a couple's therapist."

"I thought things were going okay between them?" Keith said.

"This is all a big sham, Larry knows the truth about Lucas and he's blackmailing me. There is a reason why he is pushing so hard for this marriage and I'm going to find out."

Keith shook his head "Dan you know all too well you can't force two people to love each other."

"We will have to do this another time big brother," Dan said as he walked back out into the hot sun. He had nothing but sinister thoughts on his mind. Despite what he had done in the past, he wanted and needed to protect his sons.

* * *

"Get you fat ass back on this treadmill Brooke!"

Brooke shot the fire redhead a death look. She was tired and this workout season at the gym, which was suppose to be only, an hour had turned into three.

Pulling herself up off the floor Brooke looked at her friend and said "Rach, I'm going to hit the showers. I can't take anymore."

Rachel just looked at her and smirked.

After meeting in the locker room, the two girls headed down the street to a local café. Sitting on the patio, they sipped healthy shakes while getting some sun.

"Its brutally hot out here" Brooke said.

"We can go inside if you want" Rachel said scrolling through her phone.

"No, it's alright it is quite out here…"

"So you and Keisha are working Saturday right?" Rachel said while playing with her long red hair.

"Yeah, are you too going to be able to work together in such close quarters?"

"Absolutely, I can do just about anything when it comes to money Brooke" she said with a smirk.

"Okay, slut" she said as she too began looking through her phone. She let out a sigh as she read several text messages from Chase.

"What's wrong?"

"Chase has text me three times since I left the house this morning? I don't know what his deal is…he hasn't asked me in a long time when I'll be home."

"He probably is up to something," Rachel mumbled.

"What?" Brooke said arching her eyebrow.

"Brooke, I know you don't want to hear this again…but you need to get rid of that guy. What's the point in staying in a relationship that clearly is not working?"

Brooke did not want to hear this speech again. She was not a hundred percent sure, why she stayed. Maybe she stayed because she wanted someone there or to prove that she had not made another bad choice in regards to men again.

Before she could try to defend her reasoning again her phone rung, looking at the caller id she smiled.

"Hey Jake, how are you?"

"Hey Brooke, I know its last minute but can you watch Ellie for me? I have some press stuff to do for the team tonight. Haley said that she was working."

"Sure, my place or yours"

"Can you do my place so if she falls asleep then I don't have to move her from your place to the car…you know."

"Alright I'll be over in a bit."

As she hung up, she found Rachel looking at her.

"So, tell me why Jake doesn't have a nanny for his daughter, its not like he doesn't have the money."

Brooke shrugged "I guess he wants to have Ellie around people he trusts. I don't blame him."

Standing up, Brooke grabbed her keys from the table. "I hate to cut our outing short but I have to get to his house."

"Go ahead I'm going to check out the scenery."

As soon as Brooke had left the table, a man came over to talk to Rachel. Rachel was always attracting men, knowing Rachel she had scoped out the guy the entire time they were at the café.

Wiping sweat from her forehead, she made her way to her light blue VW beetle. She welcomed the air conditioning.

It was too hot she thought.

* * *

It took her nearly 45 minutes to get home when the ride is nearly thirty. The one thing she hated about the Atlanta area was that there could be traffic at any given time.

Jumping out of the car, she jogged up the two flights of stairs. She just wanted to grab another change of clothes and her sketchbook before heading over to Jakes.

Opening the door, she saw Chase sitting in the living room talking on the phone. She waved as she went pass him making her way into the spare bedroom that they had set up like an office. Gathering her supplies, she placed them in the hallway. Going into their bedroom, she threw some comfortable clothes into a duffle bag.

Dropping a pair of socks on the floor, she knelt down to retrieve them from under the bed. Something pink caught her eye underneath the bed so she grabbed it in curiosity.

Looking at the object Brooke was about the throw the pink underwear in the hamper until the size tag caught her attention.

"Size 7-8" she said aloud. She felt her skin get hot as she heard the front door close.

"Chase" she yelled but there was no answer.

Walking out on the patio, she could see his car headed towards the exit of the complex.

Her phone startled her as she stood out on the patio with the pink underwear in her hand.

Going inside to answer her phone, she looked at the caller id.

"Hey, Jake...I'm sorry something came up. Can you drop Ellie by the café to Haley and I'll come by and get her?"

Her voice had gotten dangerously low and raspy. She loved Jake he knew her so well. He knew not to question her and all he said was "Okay".

Placing a call to Haley to let her know that Jake was dropping off Ellie, she placed the pink underwear in a zip lock back. Putting the bag on the breakfast bar, she went into the bedroom and began throwing clothes in trash bags.

Hot tears began to roll down her face. She was beginning to put it all together. The only reason Chase text her so many times today was to see when she was coming home. He wanted no interrupts or surprises.

She stood in front of her bed starring at it. She could almost envision him rolling around in her bed with some other woman. Snatching the covers off, she threw them in a garbage bag.

For an hour, she threw clothes and other various items into garbage bags and placed them outside the apartment door.

Picking up her cell phone, she called Chase.

"Hey, when are you coming back home" she said sweetly.

"I'll be home in about 15 minutes" he replied.

"Good baby, because I have a surprise for you when you get home," she said rolling her eyes.

"Is it red?" he said in the phone.

"No it's black and has your name written all over it," she said as she hung up the phone.

Sitting in the chair facing the door, she sat and waited. She was hot and it felt like her skin was on fire.

Making one last phone call, she waited for the recipient to answer.

"Hello".

"Hello, Caroline this is Brooke."

"Hi, Brooke how have you been hunny."

"I've had better days, listen I can't talk long but I need you to transfer 10,000 into my personal bank account," she said coolly.

"Are you in trouble Brooke, why do you need so much money? You know…"

Brooke was growing even more furious by the minute.

"Caroline" she said trying to keep her composure. "Can you do it now please, I have some redecorating to do and tell my mother to call me if she has any questions. She shouldn't since it's my money."

"Yes, Miss Davis" Caroline replied.

"Thank you" she said as she hung up.

Sitting in silence, she waited for him to come home. He had cheated on her for the last time.


	7. More Surprises with a Side of Trouble

**Can You Stand the Rain**

A/N: Here is Chapter 7. Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed and/or requested a story alert. I kind of rushed and re-wrote this chapter a million times (sorry if there are any typos, etc.) . I still have not figured out how to address Brooke's past but I'm getting there… I hope you enjoy this chapter please continue to read and review please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from OTH; I just wish I did ; )

* * *

**Chapter 7**

More Surprises with a Side of Trouble

Thunder had begun to crackle in the distance, yet Brooke remained motionless. Chase had told her earlier on the phone that he would be there in 15 minutes. Of course, that turned out to be another one of his lies.

An hour had passed and practically all of her rational thoughts had gone out the window. She sat in silence looking at the door anticipating what her first words would be. Her head had begun to hurt and she hated him even more for making her feel like she was meaningless and a pawn.

As she was about to get up out of the chair she heard keys jingling up the stairs. Her heart skipped a beat because she knew that all of this would be over soon.

The door opened and Chase appeared with a look of confusion on his face.

"Hey Brooke, why are those garbage bags outside the door" he said putting his keys on the breakfast bar.

"I just did a little cleaning," she said sarcastically.

"Umm, sorry I'm late, I got caught up."

"What's her name?" Brooke replied coldly.

"What" he said staring at her.

Brooke did not feel like playing games, it was not really her style. She pulled the plastic baggy containing the pink underwear from behind her.

Holding it out for Chase to see, he was unmoved.

"Why are you showing me underwear in a plastic baggy?" he said sounding annoyed.

She could no longer contain herself. Before she knew it, she was standing face to face with Chase. With all her might, she slapped him and it echoed through out the apartment.

Grabbing his face in pain, Chase stumbled backwards stunned.

"Are you crazy? Why did you slap me?" he stammered.

"Stop playing dumb. I'm tired of the lies and most importantly you're cheating!" she screamed.

"Brooke" was all he could say.

They looked at each other in silence. No words were uttered all that could be heard was the crackling of thunder.

"Am I not good enough for you Chase?" she said as she walked towards him.

"Look me in my eye and tell me," she demanded.

"Brooke, you are the type of girl that mean dream of but you're unavailable," he said as he flopped down on the couch.

"Unavailable, Chase I am always around. What my dreams don't matter? I work three jobs when it's not even necessary."

"Brooke, don't try and make yourself so innocent. You are always doing what you want to do. Like you said, you have dreams and besides that, Jake is the only person that gets your undivided attention. I wonder why?" he sneered.

"Don't you dare bring him into this…!"

"Why" Chase said interrupting her. "Jake this, Jake that. I wouldn't be surprised if you two were sleeping together."

"Jake is my friend, one of my best friends. He has been there for me when no one else has. He deserves my attention unlike you."

"I'm sorry Brooke, I'm sorry about everything."

"Don't tell me you're sorry when we both know your not."

He had apologized so many times during their nearly two years together, that those words did not mean anything.

"Get out" she demanded.

"What, you can't be serious?" Chase said as he starred at her.

She never took her eyes off him as she repeated, "Get out."

"Brooke, you can not be serious. We have gotten past this before…I'm sorry," he said reaching for her.

Jerking away she replied coldly "Get out; your stuff is already packed in those garbage bags outside."

Chase looked from Brooke to the door. "Are you serious? You packed my shit in garbage bags. You're a mess Brooke this is our apartment and you can't even pay the rent here!"

"This apartment is actually in my name; you moved in with me remember and don't worry about me I'm sure that I'll manage."

"You bitch, you will be nothing but miserable without me" he said as he walked towards the door.

"Chase, wait baby," she said, as she got closer to him.

Inching up to his ear, she whispered, "Baby, you never knew me very well, I'm Brooke Penelope Davis from Orange County, California. If you saw my real checking account statements, it would make you sick."

Sighing she continued "Your have lied, cheated, and used me for fair too long, your dismissed" she said snatching the door open.

Before picking up several of the garbage bags, he stood in the doorway looking at her while shaking his head.

"Cat got your tongue Chase, please don't look so surprised everyone has secrets" she said before slamming the door in his face.

* * *

Tucking her now shoulder length brown hair behind her ears she began to hum a song she had heard a million times on the radio. She had planned to leave the café and head to the library. The due date for her papers was rapidly approaching and it was unlike her to procrastinate.

"Hey, Haley" Karen called.

"Yeah"

"Are you getting ready to head out or are you sticking around?"

"I'm going to stick around she said taking a seat at the counter. Jake said he is going to stop by."

Karen looked a Haley with a puzzled look on her face.

"He's coming back for some coffee he mentioned something about having a rough time at media night."

With worry etched on her face, Karen nodded. "Well I'm headed home; tell Jake if he needs anything to let me know."

Haley smiled and watched Karen as she walked out of the café and to her car.

Thunder had continued to crackle in the night sky as she continued to restock the café for the morning rush. She was oblivious to the three men standing in front of the café.

"So tell me again why we are waiting for Jaglieski outside of the café"

"Because we are," Lucas said while replying to a text message.

The three stood waiting in silence.

Skills growing antsy from the loud booms of thunder said, "I know we all hear this thunder, why are we standing outside like some idiots."

"Cause apparently I am an idiot for the third time today" Lucas said dryly.

"Luke dude, cheer up things aren't that bad" Nathan replied matching his dryness.

"Nate, I think if you remember not too long ago your face was plastered all over the place not for your basketball skills. Let me remember if I can recall what the headline said….."

"Shut up" Nate said turning to face the store window. He watched the woman as she cleaned up the café.

"What you looking at Nate? Oh never mind..." Skills trailed off.

The last line caught Lucas's attention. He too began looking at the woman in the café.

Lucas's laughter broke everyone's stare. "I definitely know that she is not your type."

"How do you know dawg?" Skills said

"She looks like a really nice straight edge type of girl. We know that Nate here is into those model/ dancer type girls."

The two could tell that Nathan was getting angry.

"Well we all know that things can change don't we Luke."

Nathan's comment caught Lucas a little off guard. The brothers often were quick to make things personal.

Before he could respond, raindrops began to fall.

"I think I'm thirsty Nathan said as he opened the door to the café.

* * *

The opening of the door startled Haley. As she turned around expecting to see Jake, she instead came face to face with three men.

Haley immediately recognized them. She had heard conversations between Karen and Keith about Lucas and Nathan. Curiosity had gotten the better of her and she had read every article she could find on them.

"We are sorry that we scared you but its raining and we were waiting for a friend to come by here" one of the men replied.

"Who are you waiting for?" Haley said.

"His name is Jake."

"Oh in that case" Haley said sliding off the stool. "Welcome to Karen's café. My name is Haley."

"I'm Skills, this is Nate, and Lucas," he said pointing.

"Nice to meet ya'll in person. What can I get you to drink?"

"You know who we are?" Nathan said cautiously.

"Who doesn't know who you are right about now?" Haley said as she brushed by Nathan. She could feel his eyes on her. It made her somewhat nervous. He was extremely good looking but everything she had read about him made her push those thoughts out her head.

"Haley be nice," Jake said as he walked through the door.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read" Nathan said with a smirk.

"What the part about you sleeping with the latest up and coming model/ actress or the part about how you….."

"Haley" Jake said giving her a glare.

"I'm sorry, I apologize," she said half-heartedly.

Nathan's first reaction was to hurl some kind of insult instead, he said nothing.

Lucas and Skills shoot each other a confused expression. They had been through this situation plenty of times before. Nathan would be talking to a girl and then she would say something unflattering about Nathan and then wham a verbal battle erupts.

As the group sat at the counter, they began taking off their suit jackets and unloosing cuff links. Media night had been nothing more than a bust. For Lucas and Nathan it was a barrage of questions about their personal lives. Skills got the raw end of the deal as well. Instead of reporters asking questions about him, they were more interested in Lucas and Nathan.

It is not everyday that two considerably rich brothers legitimately made their way into the NBA. Lucas and Nathan had done just that, made it into the NBA purely on their talent. However, what people noticed most about them was their money and the trouble that seemed to follow them.

As the guys engaged themselves into conversation about media night and practice, Haley prepared their orders.

"Alright her we go, one Vanilla Nut Latte, one Slammer espresso, one Lava Java Mocha Latte, and for you Nathan my personal favorite one Bad Ass Mocha Espresso" she said with a smirk.

Jake shot her a look from behind his coffee cup.

She shrugged her shoulders and wandered to the back leaving the guys to their beverages.

"This is really good," Lucas, said sipping his espresso.

"Yeah, this café is a hidden treasure in Atlanta. People usually want brand name coffee McDonalds, Dunkin Donuts, or Starbucks but they don't know what they are missing" Jake replied.

"We didn't even know this place was here. We don't live too far from here; I'll have to come by here more often."

Hearing Lucas's last comment, Haley nearly choked as she returned from the back.

"Are you alright?" Nathan said jumping up to take the bin from Haley's hands.

"Yeah, yeah" Haley said trying to compose herself. Jake eyed her suspiciously and she knew that she would be subject to his questioning.

Nathan's ringing phone interrupted the nonverbal exchanges that Nathan and Haley were having. Haley was relieved because she could not stand to look into his piercing blue eyes for another minute. Quickly gathering herself, she continues to prepare the café for the morning rush as Jake, Lucas, and Skills continued their conversation.

"Jaglieski, where do you go out for fun around here?" Skills said.

"When I do go out, I go to indie night here and this club that my best friend works at sometimes."

"Can you take us there?" Skills said almost pleading.

"Yeah, just let me check and see when she's working so we can get a booth in the VIP. I'll let you know"

Haley was leaning against the counter now laughing with the guys as they cracked jokes.

"Hey, I gotta run" Nathan said as he rejoined the group.

"What's up" Lucas said shooting his brother a look.

"You know who called, I have to go take care of something," Nathan said unintentionally catching Haley's glance.

"Alright we'll see you at the house," Lucas said giving his brother a pound.

"How much do I owe" Nathan said. His tone had grown serious.

"Don't worry about it...it's on the house" Haley replied.

Looking through his wallet, he took out a hundred dollar bill and placed it in the tip jar. As he walked out the door he turned and said "Haley, please don't believe everything you read in those papers and magazines."

* * *

Nathan had walked the several blocks to the condominium that he and his brother had purchased. He was dreading going home, he rather be anywhere.

"_Nathan, I need to speak to you now! When are you coming home?"_

"_Dad, I'm out right now with Lucas, Skills, and a teammate, what's so important?"_

"_Get to your place now!"_

He honestly did not know what to think. Dan calling him and yelling into the phone only meant that either he or Lucas had done something to upset him. Sighing he entered the subdivision dreading every step.

Walking up the path, he saw a woman struggling with a baby carrier and paperwork in her hands.

"Can I help you?" he said as he jogged up to her.

The brunette swiped at her hair as she struggled with everything in her hand.

"Please" she said.

He took the baby carrier from her hands, and she began picking folders up off the street.

"Crap, she yelled. This has been the worst day of my life."

"It can't be that bad, your daughter is beautiful by the way."

As the woman stood up and turned to face him, something about her seemed familiar.

"She's not my baby, well she's like my baby," the brunette said finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" they both said at the same time.

Throwing the papers in the backseat of her car, she took the baby carrier and locked it into position transforming it into a car seat.

"Are you from California?" she said hesitantly.

"No, I'm from North Carolina. Maybe you've seen me in a newspaper or magazine?" Nathan replied.

"Probably not, my life is a soap opera; I don't need to read about anyone else's drama."

Resting against her car, it finally came to her. Slapping him against his arm playfully she said "Nate…your name is Nate".

"Well Nathan" he said rubbing his arm. He was hoping that she was not one of his one-night stands. His night could go from bad to even worse.

"I'm Brooke," she said with a smile. "Remember me the girl you threw ice cold water on in a Vegas suite."

Nathan stood and thought a moment before the memories of that Vegas trip rushed back to him.

"Yea, I do," he laughed.

"That was so not funny," she said smiling. "How's Lucas?"

"He's okay," Nathan said with his smile fading.

"Well, I have to get this girl home, but tell Lucas "Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering. He will know what it means."

Nathan watched as Brooke's VW Beetle made its way down the street and towards the exit. He did not even ask her for her number or what she was doing here. It was too late for all of that.

Looking down at his ringing phone, he jogged the rest of the way up the street to face Dan.

* * *

Nathan had long passed out on his bed after his ordeal with Dan. The drama never seemed to end, at least this time he was not being lectured about his behavior.

Slipping into his yellow Nike flip-flops, Nathan walked down the hall to the kitchen. Taking a bottle of water from the fridge, he notice light escaping from under Lucas's door.

Knocking gently on the door, he heard Lucas say, "Come in."

"Hey" the two brothers said only looking at each other for a moment.

Lucas closed his laptop quickly as Nathan approached his desk.

"What you working on?" Nathan said rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing really, what did Dan want?"

"He wasn't here when you came home?" Nathan replied.

"Nope, he left me a note to call him…I'll do that in the morning. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, remember that girl from Vegas?" Nathan said leaning against a wall.

"Which girl from Vegas" Lucas said as he changed his clothes in his enormous walk-in closet.

"You know which one, well I saw her tonight and she told me to tell you…Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering. She said that you will know what it means."

Nathan looked at his brother who came out of the closet and stared at him.

"A girl I meet in Vegas quoted Ida Scott Taylor to you."

"Yeah, she did…man she told me her name brunette, killer smile with dimples, oh and I threw water on you guys in the suite."

Nathan watched as Lucas paced around the room.

"Brooke" he said looking at Nathan "Her name is Brooke."

Nathan nodded in response.

"Little brother it looks like Atlanta just got more interesting."


	8. Author's Note

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry, for the lack of updates…real life has gotten in the way. The good news is that I have majority of Chapter 8 written. I just need to wrap it up and bring on some Brucas lol!

So stay tuned and I hope to finish it in the next day or so.


	9. Beautiful Complications

**Can You Stand the Rain**

A/N: Finally, here is Chapter 8. Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed and/or requested a story alert. This chapter took forever and real life didn't help (but sorry if there are any typos, etc.). I hope you enjoy this chapter please continue to read and review please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from OTH; I just wish I did ; ) Blah Blah Blah

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Beautiful Complications

Brooke groined as her cell phone kept ringing back to back. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced around the room not remembering where she placed it.

Locating it on top of a pile of boxes, she pulled herself out of the bed. For the past couple of weeks she had been in the process of moving and finalizing sketches for a fashion competition.

Picking up the phone to look at the caller id, she smacked herself in the forehead. "This can't be good" she said pressing the retrieval button.

"Hello" she said pulling back her hair.

"Brooke its Catherine."

"Catherine have you been calling me all morning?"

"Yes, Brooke" she said empathically.

"I called to warn you that your parents are in town and they have made some arrangements for you."

Nearly dropping the phone, her mind began to race. Conversations with her parents over the phone did not go over well, and they surely did not in person.

"Why, are they here?" she asked.

"There is some kind of international business convention in town but besides seeing you, there is something else."

"What?" she replied quickly.

"An old friend of theirs is in town and they want to introduce you to their son."

"What!" Brooke shrieked.

"I knew when I let them get this condo for me and my roommate that they would feel like they own me….again," she said flinging herself on her bed.

"Brooke, I'm sorry I just wanted to warn you. I have to go and get some things arranged for their stay. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Shot Me," she sighed.

"I can't do that Brooke, but if you need anything give me a call," she said hanging up.

Brooke sprawled out on the bed and kicked her legs into the air. Letting out a loud scream.

The scream caused Haley to run into her room awkwardly.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" she said grabbing the doorframe to stabilize herself.

"My parents are coming into town today," she said with a blank stare.

"Ok, what does that mean?" Haley said concerned.

Brooke thought back to the last face to face conversation she had with her parents.

"_What do you mean you're leaving USC!" her father shouted. When he grew angry a vein in his forehead would pulsate._

"_I just don't think a traditional college is the best place for me right now. I can sketch and I love fashion. That's my passion…not writing papers to clarify that I have retained information." Brooke emphasized._

"_We have given you everything and the only thing that we have asked of you is to graduate from USC with a business degree."_

"_I am trying to make this decision not only for myself but for Jake as well. He needs help and Atlanta has some up and coming art schools"._

"_You expect us to let you drop out of USC for some art school so that you can pursue fashion and play mom to some bastard baby" her mother retorted._

"_Brooke you listen to me" her father demanded. "You will continue your studies at USC and that's the end of it."_

"_I'm going," she said with her tone matching her fathers. _

"_Brooke Penelope Davis" her mother yelled as Brooke reached for her purse._

"_Young lady if you drop out of school and move to Atlanta expect to be cut off."_

_Swirling around Brooke looked her parents in the eye. She had been yearning to do what she wanted to do for a change. Growing up she was taught that money ruled everything and everything else was a luxury. _

"_What do you mean by cut off" she challenged._

_Crossing her arms Victoria snapped back "The money you spend, the high society life that you are use to will be snatched away liked that." Victoria said snapping her fingers. _

_Brooke thought for a moment. While she enjoyed having money at her disposal, she is not allowed to act as an individual everything was done or planned out for her. The thing that crossed her mind was Jake and the baby he had no idea how to raise. _

"_I'll take my chances," she said as she walked towards the door._

"_Oh, I'll be back for my things she said as she exited the mansion. _

Life without the Davis name and all that came with it was rough for awhile. She stayed with Jake until she got on her feet. Besides taking some classes here and there, she worked three jobs to make ends meet.

Her parents Richard Davis Jr. and Victoria had stood by their words and cut her off until recently. They were not the type of loving and doting parents. Every now and then, they would call and see what she was up to or question withdrawals from her bank account that her parents monitored.

The act that caused her parents to turn a new leaf was that of the Jaglieski's coming to visit Jake in Atlanta. Apparently, they had told her parent's how Brooke was working three jobs, taking classes and helping Jake take care of Ellie.

Even though she hated having her parents back meddling in her life every blue moon, she was actually relived when her dad called after her break up with Chase.

So here, she was with Haley as her roommate living in an exclusive condominium in downtown Atlanta. The condominium's had a waiting list but her father, somehow made barriers disappear.

"Haley" she whined. "I can't my parents, ugh just kill me now."

"Brooke" Haley said sitting on the bed. "I'm sure that you will survive. I'm going to be late getting to the café but call me so we can talk."

"Haley" Brooke called as Haley had exited the room.

"Yeah" she said poking her head back in.

"Thank you for just being here" she said with a genuine smile.

"No Brooke, thank you. I didn't know how I was going to pay my rent this month. Now look at me staying in this condo, which would make anyone envious. You could have asked Rachel or Faith but you asked me. So thank you."

"Get out of here and go to work before you make me cry" Brooke said throwing a pillow playfully in Haley's direction.

Peeling herself from the bed Brooke jumped in the shower, she needed to run by the shop and put some hours in before her parents arrived.

* * *

Haley had been at the cafe for about two hours it was another slow day. Karen had run out to get something together for tonight's business convention.

After a phone call, Karen asked Haley could she attend the function by dropping off some pastries and representing the café. Haley had found the request odd but she did not dare question Karen.

Sitting at the piano now placed in the front of the café, she played a melody that she had been working on. Her secret passion was music not knowing the strength of her own talent she tries to keep it hidden.

Hearing the door open to the café, she peered around the piano to find Lucas Scott peering back at her.

"Hey, I was hoping you would be here" he said waving at her.

"Really, why" she said standing up.

"Umm, I enjoyed the espresso and conversation the last time I was here" pausing he continued "and I have some ideas on how to draw more business to the café."

"Really" Haley said eyeing him.

She knew that Karen would be back eventually and boy would she be in for a surprise. Taking another moment to think, she didn't know whether to rush Lucas out or engage him in conversation.

She decided to engage him in conversation.

"So, what can I get you Lucas?"

"A Slammer espresso please" he said grabbing a seat at the counter.

"So, what's going on in your world Haley?"

Haley's eyes focused in on Lucas. Her defenses went up when anyone she wasn't familiar with tried to invade her privacy.

"Whoa" Lucas said putting his hands up in protest. "I just asked a question. It's refreshing to hear about other people's lives when mine is so chaotic."

"Well, since you put it that way" Haley said with a laugh.

"I actually just moved about two weeks ago, into this condo with my roommate. Lucas when I tell you this is the most amazing place ever. My room is bigger than the entire old apartment I use to live in. Besides that, since I am living in my new place rent free… I can graduate on time from Georgia State because I have money to take my final classes."

"That's great Haley!" he said as he sipped his espresso.

"So, what about you" she said as she wiped down the counter.

"Well, since you read the magazines and papers, I feel like I can trust you and say this out loud. I'm unhappy and the funny part about it is that part of my life is a lie."

"Lucas…." was all she could say before he interrupted her.

Spinning in his seat, he said, "Remember when my brother said, don't believe everything you read…Well he's right. People always say they are envious of the rich and famous. It's not what it's cracked up to be."

Before she could respond, she saw Karen walking towards the café entrance with an armful of bags.

"Hey Haley" she said breathlessly "can you help me with these bags."

Lucas got up promptly and took the bags from Karen's arms.

"Thank you" she said before she taking a second glance at Lucas who was placing the bags on the counter.

"Umm…Karen this is Lucas," Haley said nervously.

"Hello" Lucas said shooting her one of his famous smiles.

Karen returned his smile, which was identical to his. She stood in awe because this very moment was one that she had dreamt of so many times.

He was tall and extremely handsome. His blue eyes had a glint in them that could make any woman or man for that matter take notice.

"Miss Karen, I was here about two weeks ago and it was really nice. Your café has a nice homely type feeling. Umm…and I really think that this place could really do well with a few suggestions."

Karen took a second to look at him, after his comments. Before she could speak, he said, "I hope I didn't offend you? I just thought maybe I could help."

"No, I'm not offended Lucas, I'm glad that you enjoyed your first visit to the café. Maybe you're onto something…maybe it is time to advertise and restructure some things here."

As Karen walked into the storage area, Lucas turned to look at Haley.

"So how do you think that went?" he said pulling at his shirtsleeve.

"It went well; Lucas Karen is very sweet and kind-hearted."

"Yeah, I can tell." He replied.

Returning from the back, Karen smiled at Lucas and Haley. Motioning towards a booth near the front of the café, Karen said "have a seat Lucas…I want to hear your ideas."

Lucas complied taking a seat at the booth.

Smiling at Haley Karen whispered to her "You know you should have told me that Lucas was in my café."

"I know Karen, but it was two weeks ago and I didn't want you to worry. I don't know Karen he seems to be genuinely a nice guy."

Nodding Karen said, "He most certainly appears so, after all he is my son. If Dan finds out this is going to get bad. But I can't pass up the opportunity to know him Haley" she trailed off as a tear trailed down her cheek.

Sliding into the booth, Karen smiled and said "So what's on your mind Lucas."

* * *

The convention center was decorated in the elegant colors of beige and black. An abundance of candles lit up the room enhancing the elegance of the event. Each year the conference was held for business moguls to network and for novice executives to pitch ideas.

Lucas and Nathan were sitting at their assigned table sending e-mails via their blackberries.

"Luke you never told me where you were all day?"

"I didn't tell you for a reason," Lucas said looking over his shoulder.

Tired of Lucas's smart remarks lately, Nathan kicked Lucas under the table in the leg. Lucas muffled a yell as his blackberry hit the table with a clatter.

"Nate are you crazy? What is your problem?"

"Where were you Luke? While you were off doing who knows what…I was stuck with dad." Nathan replied sounding quite perturbed.

"Nate, I'm sorry but don't worry because dad loves you" he said sarcastically.

Nathan shot him a warning glare.

"Okay, okay I was walking and ended up running into Haley and sat around the café for a little while."

"Haley, huh did she say anything about me?"

"Well you can ask her yourself she is right over there," Lucas said looking over his shoulder.

Haley who stood in the distance talking to a group of people looked radiant. Her shoulder length brown hair was curled and pinned up. Her make-up was flawless and matched perfectly with her ruffled peach top and highwaisted pencil skirt a Brooke original. Brooke had managed to get Haley ready for the event in the bathroom at Karen's Café.

Nathan's eyes were still on Haley's as his parents and the Sawyer's approached.

"Well it's about time that we caught up with you two," Anna said.

"Hello, again Mrs. Sawyer" Lucas said half heartily.

As Peyton sat down next to Lucas, she gently entwined her arm with his. Meanwhile Nathan was trying his hardest to sneak peaks at Haley without his father noticing.

"There are a lot of empty chairs at this table Mom," Peyton said quietly.

"Someone else must have been assigned to this table and didn't show?" Anna replied.

"This must be our table," a tall well dressed brunette woman said as she approached the table followed by a six other people.

The Scotts and Sawyers looked over their dinner guest. The couples were dressed impeccable. It was clear that they were just as well off as the Scotts and even more so than the Sawyers.

"Well I guess introductions are in order," the brunette man said pulling out a chair for the brunette. "My name is Richard Davis Jr. this is my wife Victoria. Those two over there are the Mangillo's and their son Owen; finally we have the Jaglieski's."

Everyone nodded and shook hands. Peyton cringed in her seat at the mere mention of the last name Jaglieski. As her body shook, Lucas looked over and gave her a quizzical look.

"I caught a chill," she said wrapping her arms around herself. Lucas pulled off his suit coat and placed it around her shoulders.

Catching the eye of Jennifer Jaglieski Peyton's heart sunk. She hoped that Jennifer did not recognize her voice or remember the one time she met her. Turning her head Peyton pretended to be interested in the conversation going on at another table.

"What kind of business are you in Richard?" Larry Sawyer asked.

"Well I am a jack of all trades. Right now, I am a part-time broker and I have a law practice on the side. My wife right now is managing our vineyard."

"Interesting work." Larry replied.

"Yes, it is" Victoria said looking over at Peyton and Lucas. "Looks like you two are headed towards the alter, are you planning to have children?"

"Yes" Lucas replied.

"No" was Peyton's reply.

The two looked at each other and Peyton quickly replied, "We kind of want to focus on our careers first before having kids."

"Really" Victoria said looking around the crowd obviously bored with the company. "Where is my daughter, she should be here by now."

Noticeably uncomfortable Peyton could not help but fidget in her seat.

Lucas leaned closer to her and whispered, "What's wrong with you, you're making a scene?"

"I'm not feeling so well." Peyton said dramatically putting her hand on her forehead.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"Yeah, maybe I will before the speeches." She sighed.

"Where are you going Peyton?" Anna asked from across the table.

"I'm not feeling well so…I'm going to excuse myself before the speeches begin."

"No" Anna began before she was interrupted.

"Please, let her go because her little nervous twitch and outfit are making me sick." Victoria retorted.

The whole table gasped in shock at Victoria's comments.

"Victoria apologize this instant!" Richard demanded.

"I'm sorry but its true…the one thing I can say proudly about my daughter is that she is a fashionista. Tell me why she doesn't have a stylist." Victoria replied folding her arms in front of her.

"She doesn't need a stylist and how dare you insult my child that way." Anna replied her voice full of rage.

"I think we need a second or third opinion on that. It's obvious that she needs a lot of things besides a stylist. "Those two she said pointing at Lucas and Peyton are horrible at pretending to be engaged."

As the table erupted in an uproar, Richard, The Mangillo's, and The Jaglieski's apologized profusely. While the Sawyers were quite furious, Dan sat back and took in the sight. He studied his tablemates carefully and he could see something in Victoria that reminded him of someone he knew.

The apologizing stopped when Anna leaned across the table and called Victoria an overpriced bitch.

Looking through the program of participants, Victoria skimmed it until she found what she was looking for. "Hmm" she said.

"Anna is it," she said sickingly sweet. "Let's talk about how you wish you could wear my overpriced clothes, because we know the world has too many art galleries and the shipyard business isn't what it use to be." Victoria sneered.

"You bitch…." Anna began before Victoria cut her off.

"What you're looking at is new money, worldwide money. Your old money seems to be wearing thin."

While the commotion ensued, ushers made their way over to the table. Nothing good ever comes from a glass of red wine being thrown across a table.

* * *

Arriving fashionably late Brooke had slipped in the convention sometime after the commotion.

Making her way to the bathroom, she gave herself a once over in the mirror. Her long brown hair was bone straight and her purple eyeshadow matched her purple Jacqueline Kennedy like dress. Searching through her clutch, she looked impatiently for her lip gloss. She knew that her parents were looking for her and she was hours late.

"It's about time you got here."

Brooke looked up to see her mother starring at her through the mirror.

"Hello to you too mother, what happened to your dress" she replied coolly.

"I had a rather unpleasant conversation with a woman shortly after we found our table." Victoria said dryly.

"Well, are we still at that table?" Brooke said fixing her makeup in mirror.

"No we moved to a table closer to the front…thankfully."

The two eyed each other in the mirror. You would expect that mother and daughter would receive each other in a more pleasant manner but no love has been lost between the two.

Breaking the silence Victoria tone softened "Who is your dress by, it's nice?"

"I made it," Brooke said grabbing her clutch. "I guess I'm ready for my appearance now, since you and dad think I need to be set up on dates."

As her mother walked towards the bathroom door, Brooke followed silently. She was a rich man's daughter and she knew she had to play the game.

Haley was running the small table set up in the dining area. A table full of pastries was spread out before her. Making small talk and passing out menus and business cards, Haley tried her best to promote the café.

Uncomfortable in the sexy but classy highwaisted skirt she continued to smile and greet attendees.

"So what do you say we get out of here?"

Haley looked up to find herself looking up to Lucas. "I wish she laughed."

"You look nice, Haley. Who knew." he said smiling. Looking over his shoulder, he could see Nathan eyeballing him.

"Your don't look so bad yourself." She replied.

"Miss, miss" a women with a camera said interrupting the two.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Haley replied trying to maintain her pleasant demeanor.

"What are you wearing? Several people have been admiring your outfit all night." the woman continued snapping pictures of Haley.

"Umm…wow! My friend Brooke is an aspiring fashion designer and this is one of her samples."

"She has good taste" Lucas commented as he replied to messages on his blackberry.

"Mr. Scott how about a picture with the miss here."

"Sure" Lucas said as he put his arm around Haley's petite waist.

Walking up behind the photographer, Nathan appeared to be green with envy.

"Hey little brother" Lucas said ignoring Nathan's eyes. "Well let me move on and mingle some more…nice seeing you again Hales."

"Hi" Haley said quietly trying to pull back a piece of her hair. Failing miserably the piece of hair kept falling in her eye.

"Here let me help," Nathan said as he pushed the piece of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks" Haley said smiling nervously. "Can I offer you a pastry?"

No, I can have those any day. I'm actually more interested in….."

"Hey, I've been looking for you!"

"Brooke, you look amazing," Haley said as she came around the table to hug her roommate.

"Thank you, thank you I try" Brooke said posing as she talked.

"So how is it going with your parents?" Haley asked.

"The usually nothings changed…I'm actually avoiding the guy they are trying to hook me up with." Brooke said looking over to notice Nathan for the first time.

"Fancy seeing you again Nathan. Dolce suit nice touch it brings out your eyes." She said smiling.

"Thanks Brooke." Nathan said kicking the carpet with his foot.

"Wait you know each other?" Haley butted in.

"Yes" they said in unison.

"It's a long story though. I'll have to tell you later though…" Brooke said in a rush.

Before either could say anything else, Brooke had ducked behind an usher and had disappeared into the crowd.

"She must really not want to be set up" Nathan said after a moment.

"No, she just had a really bad break up with her boyfriend. But never mind that how do you guys know each other again? Or better yet what were you saying before she came over?"

Smiling Nathan replied, "Man I love your southern drawl."

* * *

Taking time to over look the city on the terrace Brooke took a deep breath. Looking at the glass of wine she took off a tray, she thought about completing her entry for the fashion competition.

Shaking her head, this night seemed like it would never end. She hated smiling and pretending to be the darling daughter of Richard and Victoria Davis.

"This view is gorgeous but I prefer the one in Vegas better," a familiar male voice said.

Spinning around Brooke spilled some of her drink on the terrace. "Lucas" she said with a slow smile.

"After all this time you still remember my name?" he chuckled.

She liked how when he smiled his eyes squinted a little. Searching his blue eyes, she was speechless.

Feeling her stomach flip-flop, she put her wine glass down thinking that she had too much to drink.

"So you quote Ida Scott Taylor now?"

"Nathan told you," she laughed. "Yeah well you got me back interested in reading. For awhile there I would only pick up magazines so that I could scan for the latest fashions."

"Fashion…really" he said taking her hand so that he could check out her outfit.

"Yes, she giggled. I am an aspiring fashion designer even though my parents think otherwise."

"I know what you mean? I have been doing everything that my parents have told me for so long…" Lucas said shaking his head.

"Your not alone, I did that for awhile until I walked away from it all. Now, it looks like I'm sucked back in pretending to be the total opposite of myself."

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much," he said brushing a strand of hair off her shoulder.

Arching her eyebrow, she opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw a Victoria followed closely by an unfamiliar man.

"Brooke Penelope Davis I have been looking everywhere for you. Is this what you do now run off to hide in corners with boys."

"Yes. I do mom oops I mean Victoria. You know I learned from the best."

"I see she is just as feisty as you are Victoria," Dan said emerging from behind the terrace door.

"Lets go Brooke, the air out here is getting stuffy and besides your suppose to be entertaining Owen." Victoria said gently grabbing for Brooke's petite arm.

"Wait, I was talking to Lu…" she barely got out as she wrestled away from Victoria's now tightened grip.

"Oh there you are Brooke; you said you were going to the bathroom like 30 minutes ago." Owen said.

"She got lost" Victoria interjected quickly.

"Well beautiful let me escort you back in" Owen replied very smitten.

Brooke looked at Owen and inside she wanted to scream. Nothing about him interests her. He was another tall semi athletic built guy with a dry personality. Any girl would be happy to have him, his money, or more importantly his last name.

However, that was not important to her. The furthest thing on her mind was that of jumping into another relationship.

So reluctantly, she followed her mother and Owen. Lagging behind a bit…she turned and mouthed to Lucas "I'm sorry."

* * *

Dan and Lucas watched Brooke as she walked away.

"Beautiful girl."

"Yeah, I know" Lucas said shuffling his feet.

"Son, I wish things could be different for you. I do some of things I do…so that the future is better for you." he said avoiding Lucas's penetrating stare.

"If that is true Dan, then let me live my life. Give me the chance to be happy."

Brushing past Lucas, Dan replied, "You don't understand now and you probably never will but there is a method to my madness."

Lucas stood on the terrace alone overlooking the city. Like Brooke minutes before him, he took deep breaths trying to soak everything in. The one thing that kept invading his thoughts was that Brooke the one girl that constant stayed on his mind.

Pushing away from the railing, he thought aloud "I have to get her out of my head…your getting married Lucas."

Walking back to the dining area, Lucas just wanted to stop in and tell his parents that he was leaving. Stopping in his tracks, he saw Brooke a few yards away talking to a group or women and photographers.

When she noticed him watching her she smiled and displayed her dimples. Placing his hand on his heart, he pretended that he was having trouble breathing. Watching her breakout into a fit of giggles, he smiled and walked away.

Shaking his head, he knew that even though she took his breath away…seeing her again would only make his mess of a life more complicated.


	10. It Will Rain and There Will Be Pain

**Can You Stand the Rain**

A/N: Okay, here is Chapter 10. Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed and/or requested a story alert. This chapter took forever again and I am hoping that it moved some story lines along (but it feels like a filler chapter). I hope you enjoy this chapter please continue to read and review please (every review really helps)! Oh and aren't we all excited Season 6 is rapidly approaching!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from OTH; I just wish I did ; )

* * *

Chapter 10

It Will Rain and There Will Be Pain

Today was one of those days where people wanted to stay in the bed because of the constant rain front coming through the southeast.

Nathan was sitting in his locker at the arena. Sore and bone tired he had one of the most horrible days imaginable at practice. He could not seem to hold onto the ball and even forgot some of the plays.

He was so horrendous at practice that NBA royalty Dominique Wilkins came down from the office to speak to him. Although he was given some reassurance from Dominique, he was even more frustrated.

Nathan's wall of armor had begun to chip away. Reading the papers and sports blogs his confidence had taken a beating. No matter what he tried to do, someone had something to say about it. If it wasn't Dan, it was the media followed by the fans.

Throwing his clothes in his gym bag, he just wanted to get out there.

Looking over at Lucas, he said, "I don't think I'm going straight home. Matter of fact I think, I'll walk."

Nodding Lucas sighed, "I understand little brother. Just try to take it easy…don't be so hard on yourself."

"Tell that to Dan" Nathan said as he showed Lucas his blackberry where Dan had called three times already.

All Lucas could do was shake his head.

Nathan threw his bag over his shoulder and gave Lucas, Skills, and Jake a pound before leaving.

Exiting the locker room, he was met by numerous reporters bombarding him with questions. Annoyed he said "no comment' and brushed by the reporters.

Refusing to call his driver, he took to the streets by foot. The arena was multiple blocks from the condo and over the distance, he decided that he had time to think and come up with something to tell Dan.

Listening to some hip-hop on his iPod, Nathan weaved through the streets smiling every so often at people that waved and nodded in his direction. Even though he felt like crap, he did not want to make the rumors about him being unpleasant and unapproachable true.

Coming up on the café, he decided to stop by and grab a danish and see if Haley was there. He hated to admit it but there was something about Haley James that peeked his interest. She wasn't his type but he liked what she was about.

Opening the door to the café, he looked around and saw the café was fuller than usual. Haley was coming out the back with a tray full of food when Nathan entered the café.

"Hey" she said with a smile.

Nathan nodded. Haley was one of those natural beauties and make-up just enhanced what was already there. Taking a seat at the counter, Nathan checked his messages on his blackberry.

"This is a surprise," Haley said lightly touching Nathan on his back. Looking up he returned her smile from earlier.

"Yeah, I was walking home from the arena and I decided to stop in."

"So what can I get you Nathan?"

"Let me get a peach danish to go…I have to get home for my scolding."

"What happened" Haley said as she lifted the lid to the pastry container.

"I had the most horrible practice today and some way some how, my father has already heard about it." Looking around he wanted to make sure that no one overheard what he said."

"Wow, I'm sorry Nathan," she said as she put the danish in a little to-go box.

"You know what would make me feel better," Nathan said coyly.

"What?" Haley said nervously.

"If you would let me take you to dinner," Nathan said matching Haley's nervousness.

He could tell the wheels in Haley's head were turning. He didn't understand why he was so nervous in addition to why she was hesitating.

"Look Hales, I'm not that bad of a guy. I just want to get to know the girl from the café. I promise I don't bite…well at first" he said with a little laugh.

She looked at him sideways and Nathan's confidence continued to fade.

Before Haley could get her "Yes" out of her mouth, Keith came through the front door carrying supplies.

"Hey Haley" Keith said.

Nathan had a noticeable reaction, which made Haley tense.

Turning around in his seat, Nathan came face to face with Keith.

"Keith"

"Nathan" Keith replied matching his cautious tone.

Nathan looked from Haley to Keith and back again.

"Are those the supplies Karen ordered?" Haley said trying to break the awkward silence at the counter.

"Yes" Keith said finally taking his eyes off Nathan.

Nathan had gone from calm to irate in a matter or seconds. "Keith do you work here?" he asked.

"Yes Nathan, I help Karen run the café along with Haley and …." He trailed off.

Nathan had put his hand up cutting Keith off. Looking at Haley his deep blue eyes were piercing.

"You know Keith is my uncle don't you Haley?" he spat with anger rattling in his voice.

"Nathan, it's not what you think..." Haley pleaded reaching out to touch Nathan's hand.

Pulling his hand back, Nathan reached in his wallet to pay for the danish. Haley and Keith were both saying his name but all he could feel was his skin growing hot.

"You know more about me then you let on Haley. I guess you know the torrid story about my father and Keith. The thing that surprises me most is that you never felt the need to tell me or Lucas that our uncle works here."

Shaking his head, he continued. "I expected more from you." As he got up Keith reached out to him.

"Nathan, wait it's not her fault. I told her not to say anything until I talked to Dan."

Nathan stopped and turned around to face Keith and a sullen Haley. "You just reminded me how much Dan controls the world that we live in. I'm just angry and disappointed."

Nathan left the café and did not look back.

* * *

Karen was carrying grocery bags from her car to her petite cottage home. She was rushing because she needed to meet Keith at the café.

Looking at the sky as she walked out the house, she could tell that a storm was coming. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she continued to gather bags from her trunk. Unaware to the tall dark haired man getting out of the car behind her, she screamed when she felt someone touch her.

Gasping for air Karen took a step back.

"Dan what are you doing here" she said looking around.

"You've been busy "Dan said as he pulled out an envelope of pictures that showed Karen talking to Lucas in the café.

Closing the envelope, he continued, "You gave my parents your word."

"Things change…you know that Dan" Karen said gathering the last bags and slamming her trunk closed.

Blocking her path, the two looked each other in the eye for the first time in decades.

"Can you move please" Karen retorted. She could not believe Dan was at her home but she knew that her interaction with Lucas would some how get back to Dan. She was rather amused that it took him this long however.

Knowing that Dan was not about to move Karen placed the bags on the trunk. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her nerves.

"Lucas is my son, my only child. You and your parents belittled me…tricked me" she yelled.

Pacing she continued "My son comes into my café and it kills me that I can't tell him. Everything in me wants to tell him. But our secret would only hurt and confuse him. I hate myself everyday Dan. I won't tell him…but believe me Dan you know that our secret will find a way to surface," she said as tears had begun to stream down her face.

Dan appeared to sympathize with Karen. He knew what they had done so many years ago was wrong but he could never face up to his parents.

"You should know that Lucas is a good kid. His life as a Scott has not been easy but he deserves better and I wish I could give it to him." Dan finally replied.

Karen's imagination was running wild here she was face to face once again having this time a civil conversation with Dan about their son.

The two stood in silence looking at each other unsure what to say next. The tension was high but nothing like it had been before.

In the past, the two had been secrets lovers through out high school. Dan was the rich popular star basketball player and Karen was a cheerleader but the difference was that her family was one of the poorest in Tree Hill.

They were close and nearly inseparable. Everything was going well until Royal found out that Dan was seeing in his terms a less than desirable girl. When Karen came to Dan and announced that she was pregnant, she did not get the reaction she was looking for instead she was met with a slew of curse words and what am I going to do's.

Dan eventually found himself in a peculiar situation with his high school love and hand picked girlfriend Deborah Lee pregnant at the same time. The elders in the Scott family devised a plan to handle Dan's situation, which at that time appeared fool proof.

Unable to then control his situation at the time, Dan knew that he held one of the keys to Lucas's life and happiness. He shook his head is dismay before speaking.

"I don't know Karen," he said uncharacteristically.

Lucas is stuck in a bad situation," he said pausing a beat. "It's because of who his parents are…" he trailed off.

Looking concerned Karen wanted and needed to hear more "Go on."

"Larry Sawyer somehow found out about you being Lucas's birth mother. He threatened to expose the truth. So, in return for his silence he demanded that Lucas marry his daughter Peyton. I know there is a reason behind it, but I haven't found it yet." He said almost sounding defeated.

Karen full of concern just looked at Dan. She was unsure of what to say but she could not believe that history was somewhat repeating it's self.

"Well you need to do everything in your power to fix this. You know how you felt when your parents made you marry Deb. Don't let Lucas make the same mistake."

Looking at her ringing phone, Karen glanced at the caller id. I t was Keith.

"I have to go" Karen replied as she grabbed the grocery and quickly walked into her home.

As Karen pulled out of her driveway, Dan was left contemplating as he watched the once love of his life drive away.

Looking through the folder of pictures, he pulled one out of Lucas smiling at Karen. Placing it in her mailbox, he walked to his waiting car.

* * *

There was an eerie silence in Peyton's cottage home. The two were finally alone for once but it did not seem to make a difference.

Peyton had prepared a pasta and chicken dish for Lucas. Who had arrived late. Unfortunately, for him he had got caught up at the arena and before he knew it, he was nearly thirty minutes late.

He had apologized and apologized but it seemed to be ignored. Peyton sat across from him and rarely looked him in the eye.

No one had known that Peyton had been having crying fits and was starting to find comfort in food. She loved Lucas but not how she loved Jake. Lucas to her was a constellation prize but he was hers.

Jealously was never one of Peyton's finer points but she often grew green with envy when other women were around Lucas.

The clanking of plates continued for quite some time. The silence was killing Lucas, just a much as it irked him that Peyton was not acknowledging his apology.

Trying once again to break the ice, he reached his hand forward and rested his hand on hers.

"Peyton, can you just talk to me. I know that something else has to be bothering you besides me being late."

Peyton looked at Lucas and she contemplated her answer. She needed to be careful because the Scotts could not find out about her past.

"Its fine Luke, I'm just stressed with the gallery…that's all" she said as she lied through her teeth.

"What's going on with the gallery?" he said taking a bite of food.

"I'm in negotiations to display this new artist work but it's not going as well as expected."

"Oh I see."

"So it's nice to be alone for once," Peyton said genuinely.

"Yes, it is, without all the questions, drama, and people watching your every move."

"What do you mean?" Peyton said staring at her plate.

"You know what I mean if it's not my parents it yours. Oh and I can't forget the cameras and reporters." Lucas said sarcastically.

"My parents are just trying to help us out" Peyton said defensively.

"No' Lucas said without realizing how loud his voice had gotten. "Your parents have gotten a little bit too comfortable and have crossed the line."

"What do you mean Lucas, really is it just because they asked you when we are moving in together?" she yelled.

"Are you serious Peyton, first you parents are around 90 of the time, then your mom suggest that we need couples therapy, and now they are harping about me moving in here" he said matching Peyton's tone.

"What is the big deal Lucas? We are getting married…really what is it?" she said letting her silverware hit her plate.

"This is exactly why. Have you been listening to the overly expensive therapist? Really Peyt where is the love in this room we are far from ready to get married let alone live together."

"Fine" Peyton said standing up. She had about enough. Deep down she knew that he was right but she did not feel like having this conversation.

She stood in silence looking down at Lucas. Emotionally damaged she wished she could disappear. She knew they were on some common ground when their matching sad blue eyes met.

"I think our parents are more invested in our marriage happening and working then we are." Lucas said sadly.

"This marriage is going to happen "Peyton mumbled as she grabbed her keys and walked out door.

All that Lucas could do is look out the window.

* * *

Peyton quickly made her way from the parking deck down the street to the art gallery. The art gallery was her place that she went to when she needed to think or wanted to get away.

In a hidden closet in the gallery, Peyton had begun to hide her art supplies. Her passions were art and music. When she was feeling any array of emotions that is when she did her best work.

One of her happier pieces was the one named "Eternal".

As she approached the gallery, she looked at her watch and realized that it was not quite closing time yet.

Before she could reach the door of the gallery, a tall brunette gentlemen looking at the Eternal piece stopped her in her tracks.

She could recognize him anywhere. Her heart began to race as she watched him from outside.

He stared at the painting oblivious to the woman fixed on him outside. Her heart began to beat so hard as she breathlessly said his name "Jake".

There was no time to ask questions and no blissful reunion. As Jake turned around to look out the window, all he saw was an empty street.

Retrieving his cell phone from his pocket, he exited the gallery and was met by rain.

* * *

Lucas had made it through the rain to the café. Haley was there like several nights a week closing the café.

Knocking on the door, he waved at a startled Haley. As Haley opened the door, she said, "You need to stop scaring me like that."

"Well you knew that I was coming didn't you?" he said peeling out of his wet jacket and shirt.

"Here grab a dish cloth; you can help me clean up. Then maybe you can come back to my place before the storm gets too bad."

Lucas stood and looked at Haley confused.

"What Luke, move it. I know you are rich but surely you know how to wipe off tables and counters."

Lucas poked out his bottom lip and reluctantly began wiping off a table. Haley laughed to herself because she knew the paps and media would go crazy seeing Lucas Scott wiping off tables.

"Lucas, have you talked to Nathan today?"

"Not since practice, he called me earlier but I had to take care of some things. Why?"

Haley walked over to Lucas prepared to tell him what she had kept from Nathan. She just hoped that this Scott would have a better reaction.

"Lucas, I have to tell you something and I don't know….well how you're going to feel about this. I didn't mean to keep this from you but I wanted to make sure it was okay first. Nathan….."

"What is it Haley" Lucas said sitting down.

Haley had never been more scared in her life. Here she was possibly about to give Lucas some life altering information and she could barely open her mouth to attempt to get the words out.

"What is it Haley" Lucas said again his tone had gotten louder and more demanding.

"Your uncle Keith works here, well he helps Karen run the café. Don't hate me but like I said before Keith didn't want me to say anything until he cleared some things up."

Lucas stood up and started to pace.

"Lucas" Haley said her voice cracking.

"You told Nathan this?

"I never got the chance to… Nathan was here when Keith stopped by," Haley said quietly.

"I can't believe this," Lucas said as he continued to pace in the café.

"Lucas, I'm sorry"

"Our whole lives are complicated. I guess its part of being a Scott. I don't blame you Haley…I'm not even disappointed. The type of person Keith is, he wanted you to wait for a reason. Dan must know that Keith is here in Atlanta."

Lucas's mind was racing he wanted to talk to Keith and he needed to talk to Nathan.

"Come here Haley," he said motioning for Haley to come closer.

Wrapping his arms around Haley's small waist, he hugged her.

"Haley, I wish I could tell you everything but its better if you didn't know. I can tell you that Nathan… although he has a tough exterior he is a good person. He may not say the right things and he may make mistakes but he is my brother. We both see something in you that is so trustworthy, refreshing, and that is more important than you can possibly know right now."

"Lucas" Haley said as she relaxed in his embrace.

As the two inside were sharing a moment between to newly found friends, they were unaware that they were being watched.

Moments before their embrace a rain soaked Brooke had made her way to the café. She had gone by the condo looking for Haley. Needing someone to talk to that wasn't judgmental, Brook knew that she could count on her roommate.

Dressed in her ridiculously expensive Chanel dress Brooke stood in the rain drenched from head to toe.

At some point Nathan had joined Brooke outside of the café. Brooke had barely noticed him standing by her side but she did offer up a raspy "Hey".

Nathan had also been by his condo and Skills told him that he overheard Lucas mention something about the café.

He hoped that Haley would be there so that he could apologize and try to explain why he was upset.

Whatever was on Brooke and Nathan's minds as they stood outside the cafe in the rain did not seem to matter.

Envy had found its way into their minds and unexpectedly into their hearts.

A simple embrace between two friends had turned into something bigger than what it really was.

When Haley lifted her head, she saw Nathan and Brooke standing outside the café.

Pulling away from Lucas, she unlocked the café door. Looking concerned, she said "Come inside so I can get you guys some towels."

Neither Nathan nor Brooke moved.

Lucas hanging up from a quick phone call approached the entrance.

"Hey Nathan I need to talk to you" he said not noticing exactly who the brunette was.

"There is nothing to say" Nathan said with what seemed like as of late a scowl on his face.

Removing the hood of her soaked jacket, Brooke's porcelain skin shone even though her make-up had been running. She still had not said a word and she couldn't.

"Brooke" Lucas said shocked to see her. "You guys need to get out of the rain."

"Wait you know Brooke" Haley said.

"I would come in but I don't want to interrupt anything," Brooke said dryly.

"Brooke it's not like that" Lucas and Haley, said unison.

"Look Nathan they talk in unison too" Brooke said sarcastically.

Nathan had to laugh at that one. Although the others didn't find it funny.

"I'm leaving a little bit more rain won't hurt me." Brooke said as she took off her heels.

"Brooke wait" Lucas pleaded.

Brooke looked at them and simply took off running towards home. She was angry and hurt and she didn't even understand why.

Lucas was about to take off after her but Nathan stopped him. "Let her go because nothing you say right now will matter anyway.

Nathan himself could barely stand to look at his brother and Haley. "Goodnight" he said as he started walking in the same direction that Brooke had gone.

"I can't believe this," Lucas said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I can't either but how do you guys know Brooke?"

"Really Haley, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." Lucas said frustrated. "I have to go and talk to my brother." He said grabbing his keys.

Haley watched as Lucas disappeared out of view. As she finished wiping down the tables and locking up the café, she was surrounded by darkness, unexplained pain, and rain.


	11. Beautiful People with Weary Hearts

**Can You Stand the Rain**

A/N: Finally here is Chapter 11. Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed and/or requested a story alert. This chapter took forever and life seems to keep getting in the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter please continue to read and review please (every review really helps)!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from OTH; I just wish I did ; ) I did incorporate a scene from 2X09 all credit goes to Mark, et.al

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Beautiful People with Weary Hearts

The rain and thunderstorms that had come with it appeared to have stopped. However remnants of the storms remained.

Stream filled the shower area at Phillips Arena. Practice had just ended and for once, it seemed like some of the teammates were jelling together. The once considered troublesome Scott Brothers had begun to consistently show up for practice. Once they hit the floor, all their personal issues were left at the door. One thing that upper management noticed was that when the squad of Tanner, the Scott brothers, Jaglieski, and Johnson were on the floor that the offense and defense ran more smoothly. It was starting to look like the Atlanta Hawks had a force to be reckoned with.

"Dog I know that you liked that no look pass I threw you." Skills said making his way into the locker room.

"I did indeed. If we keep it up coach is going to have no choice but to play us…I mean all of us." Nathan replied.

The two entered the locker room to find it nearly empty except for Lucas and Jake sitting in their locker area.

"Hey, good job at practice guys. Are any of you hitting up Johnson's charity party thing tonight."

"Finally, there is a party everyone wants to go to and I gotta chill with the fam tonight" Skills replied dramatically.

Throwing items in his gym bag, Jake replied, "Sorry Skills but Nate and Luke I'll meet you there."

"Okay" the Scott brothers replied in unison.

"Are you up for going out Luke, I know everything isn't…well you know."

"I'm good Nate, we need a night out" Lucas replied half-heartedly.

Lucas was really thinking he needed to get away but he couldn't just get up and leave.

The three gathered their things and exited the locker room only to stop dead in their tracks.

Standing in front of them was Keith.

"Well this looks like a party that I was not invited to so, I'll see ya'll at home" Skills said quickly as he made his way down the hall to the players parking lot.

The Scotts remained silent and stared at each other intently.

Keith swallowed as he remembered his conversation with Karen.

"_Keith go to them, talk to them…and if they don't listen then you know you tried."_

"_Karen it's been a long time and I'm not to sure how things will play out." Keith said with exhaustion in his voice. _

"_Keith, I know this is going to be hard but you have to do it for them. Remember what you told me about the men that you hoped Lucas and Nathan would become? Well it's not too late…" Karen said reaching for Keith's hand._

_All Keith could do was nod._

"Luke, Nate can we talk somewhere in private."

Lucas and Nathan did not utter a word or move an inch. Lucas was stunned and Nathan was plain angry.

"Look, I know the both of you probably have questions or something. Lets talk somewhere private." Keith said looking around at the people who had entered the hall.

Reluctantly Nathan gestured towards an office down the hall.

Silently all three entered the office.

Once inside, Lucas could not take it any longer. "Where have you been Keith besides here…in Atlanta?"

"It's a long story, well not really that long he began…"

"Let me guess it's complicated" Nathan interjected.

"Nathan everything about being a Scott from Tree Hill is complicated. That is besides the point and what happened was inexcusable but…I thought what I did was for the best."

"You left us…you left. What are we suppose to think. Keith you left never called and never came back." Lucas shouted trying to fight all the emotions he was feeling.

"Luke, I had to leave and don't think that I haven't thought about you guys everyday. Royal, Dan, and the others haven't made it easy. When I left…I had to break away from the constraints of the elders in our family."

"Don't we know about that?" Nathan said dryly.

"I'm sure that Dan will find out about me being here somehow but, I just wanted to try and talk to you. I have been and I am concerned about what I see in the papers."

"Don't believe everything that you read" Lucas said matching Nathan's earlier dryness.

"Prove it."

"Wait what…" Lucas stammered.

" I'll either be at Karen's café or my auto body shop. I have to go…"

Keith had just pulled a move that was classic of any Scott. They had the ability to leave you stunned and curious all the while.

Lucas and Nathan exchanged looks picked up their bags and headed down the tunnel to their cars.

"I really need a drink," Lucas said throwing his gym bag into his red Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren.

"Are you going straight home?" Nathan asked throwing his identical gym bag into his blue Mercedes-Benz truck.

"Nope…I have to stop by my lovely fiancés gallery for a minute. I'll be home in a bit".

Lucas peeled off headed to the art gallery all the while all he could think about was Keith's words.

* * *

The buzzing of the alarm clock woke Brooke from her slumber. Reaching out from underneath her sateen covers, she fumbled around her nightstand for her alarm clock. Finally, she found it and let out a groan.

Lately she had been taking on more shifts at all three of her jobs and somehow finding time to go to class, sketch, and put together new designs.

It had been about three weeks since she submitted her designs for a local contest and she was a wreck just thinking about it but that was the least of her worries. She thought that her parents would be in town visiting for a little bit but so have it they were always around.

If it wasn't a dinner or her mother constantly trying to set her up with Owen, she hardly had time to sleep let alone eat.

As soon as Brooke had drifted off back to sleep, her eyes shot open when she heard someone nearly tear her door off the hinges.

"Hey Bitch" Rachel said giggling as she pounced on Brooke.

Brooke groaned in pain as she pushed Rachel off her.

"Hey there is no reason to get physical…" Rachel said picking herself up of the floor.

With her long red hair flowing she brushed of the lent of her black jogging suit.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke whined as she sat up on her bed.

Rachel tried to suppress giggles, as Brooke looked wild with her hair all over the place and indentations on her face.

"Well since I haven't seen you outside of the club I decided to drop by. I just wanted to make sure that you're alive."

"I'm alive now can I please get some sleep." Brooke said as she flopped on her bed.

"No, I'm here now so tell me what's been going on...?"

"Nothing, I work, go to class, sketch, sew, and do what my parents force me to do…then end."

Rachel starred wide eyed at her friend.

"All work and no play Brookie is never good."

"My mom has been trying to set me up with Owen every chance she gets. Victoria says that I need a man who has status and can provide for my every need," Brooke said making air quotes.

"Hmm sounds like fun, what's up with this Owen guy?"

"He is an heir to an oil empire, tall, nice built, and dark and mysterious…sounds like someone you would date" Brooke said laughing.

"Whatever" Rachel said as she got up and started looking through Brooke's jewelry box.

A soft knock came at the door.

"Yeah" Brooke said in the direction of the door.

"Hey Brooke" Haley said as she cracked Brooke's bedroom door open.

"Hey Haley"

"I was on the phone and a few minutes ago and Victoria called and said that she's on the way."

"No no no" Brooke screamed as she jumped up and ran into her bathroom.

Brooke could be heard turning on the sink and clattering items on her counter.

Rachel was tracing the rim of a collectors wine glass with her finger when she stopped to look at Haley.

"Funny how you just now decided to come and tell Brooke her mom is on the way."

"What are you talking about Rachel" Haley replied coolly.

"Brainy you know what I'm talking about first you're falling into the arms of guys you have no business being with and then oops…Brooke your mom is on the way."

"You bit…"

"No no…what are you two doing someone make my bed."

As the girls scrambled to straighten up Brooke's room, they laughed as they tripped over each other trying to clean up.

Although Rachel and Haley did not like each other, they both had Brooke's best interest at heart. Besides when Victoria was around anyone was bound to feel her wrath.

* * *

The smell of fresh bread and lasagna filled the air as Jake entered his high-rise condominium.

He rushed home one to spend sometime with his beautiful daughter and catch up with his parents.

The Jaglieski's had been in town for several weeks working on some business deals but his basketball schedule had allowed for little leeway. As he entered his spacious condo in the living room area he could see his father lifting Ellie in the air.

He smiled to himself as he walked to his bedroom and put his gym bag away. Although his parents nearly had a stroke when he told them he was going to be a father, they had come around nicely and cherished Ellie.

"How's my bunny?" Jake said as he walked into the living room. Ellie's eyes seemed to light up at the sight and sound of her father. When she smiled Jake's heart melted.

Reaching out for his daughter, he took her in his arms and snuggled her. Running his hand through her bouncy blonde curls, he said, "I missed you all day bunny."

As the family sat down to an early home made dinner, they laughed as Ellie was trying to create art with her food.

"How was your day?" Mrs. Jaglieski said patting her son on the arm and smiling at Ellie.

"It was good. Thanks for asking…how was your day with Victoria and Ellie."

"Interesting, don't tell Brooke this but her mom isn't the ice queen that she tries to be…well around babies. She held and played with Ellie for bit. Maybe she has softened over the years."

"She must have" Jake said as fed some mashed carrots to Ellie.

"Speaking of a Davis, where is Brooke tonight?" Mr. Jaglieski said.

"She's with her friend Rachel getting ready for the event were all going to later."

"Now, that girl is a class act. She is smart, beautiful, and not afraid to get her hands dirty. You should consider her when you decided to date again."

"What?" Jake said nearly choking on his food. Looking at his parents, he could tell that they were not joking.

"You know that we are just friends. I love Brooke but not like that."

They sat in silence for a moment. Jake could not believe that his parents were going down this road again. Every time the conversation took this direction it was filled with "what about Brooke" "you need to date" so on and so forth.

The truth of the matter was the Jake was still trying to mend his heart. Ellie was now almost seven months and the day that Peyton left, he could replay as clear as day.

"Please" Jake said under his breath.

His pleadings went unnoticed.

"Did you find what you were looking for at the art gallery?"

He knew all to well where this conversation was going. Nothing good was going to come from it.

"Not inparticular." Jake mumbled.

"Well, I did when I went by there today. Your mother had wanted this piece for a while and this gallery happened to have it. Now imagine my surprise when I saw a drawing of the same picture you have of Ellie on your night stand."

He closed his eyes tight and prayed that when he opened them that his parents would be gone.

Opening them, they were still there and looking at him.

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Jake, please!" His mother said annoyed.

Her tone startled Jake, Ellie, and surprisingly his father.

"I am beyond tired of skating around this issue. That girl infuriates me and I refuse to hold my tongue any longer."

"Mom please, lets not go there and that girl is Ellie's mother remember." Jake said raising his voice slightly.

"Respect is something that you earn and Ms. Sawyer certainly will not get mine. The only thing that has kept me from wringing her neck is that fact that I don't want to go to jail."

Jake took a moment to process what he had just heard. His mother was a very intelligent woman and would never use tenses improperly…then it hit him.

Picking up Ellie, he turned on the television and propped Ellie in her swing.

"When did you see Peyton" he spat.

His mother and father were equally taken aback. Knowing that they could not lie to their only child, they knew that they could control what little they did tell him.

Taking a long sip of wine, Jennifer looked her son square in the eye and replied, "I saw her when we first arrived to the area. It was the business gala."

"And" Jake said as his heart was pounding in his chest. The last time his heart did this was about two weeks ago when he saw the drawing of Ellie in the gallery.

"Nothing much" Jennifer said swirling her wine. Trying to choose her words carefully she continued.

"I happened to be sitting with her at her table along with her parents and some other guest."

"Mom your killing me.., just come on with it already. Did you talk to her? Tell me everything."

Straightening up in her chair Jennifer moved her wine glass to the side. "What I enjoyed the most was watching that girl squirm when she realized who we were. She couldn't handle it and eventually she left…went home sick I think right Martin?"

"Yes indeed" his father chimed in.

"I can't believe that you guys just sat there and didn't try to talk to her. She was or is here in Atlanta. I mean think about Ellie." Jake yelled nearly choking up.

"Don't you dare waste another tear on her. Jake she made her decision, she walked away from you and she walked away from Ellie."

There was hardly any noise except for the sound of voices coming from the television.

"Mom, Dad you know everything that happened with Peyton was complicated and…"

It was his fathers turn to boil over with emotion.

"Enough, I am tired of hearing you defend her. She is no better off now. I hope it eats at her everyday. She chose money over her boyfriend and daughter."

"Dad…"

"No, I have worked hard my entire adult life to provide for my family. We are nowhere near the regular joe run of the mill family. I don't want to hurt your feelings Jake but, she thought that you weren't good enough."

"Look at you" His mother interjected. "You are a professional basketball player, a talented musician, and in your own right you will be an heir. How dare anyone think that my son is not worth it? That their daughter is not worth it."

A single tear dropped from Jake's right eye. For months now, he had gotten to a place where he could go through the day and not think about Peyton. Once he saw the drawing and the news tonight, it hit him hard. He hated and loved Peyton all at the same time and his only saving graces were his daughter Ellie, his best friend Brooke, and his guitar.

"I have to go; I promised my teammate that I would be at his charity event."

"That's fine, we are sure that we will have a wonderful evening with Ellie."

Jake gave a weak smile, as he pushed away from the table.

"Jake, hunny" Jennifer said quietly.

"Yes, mom"

"If it helps, I think when she recognized us, I got the feeling that she was in pain and that she regrets her decision."

Shaking his head, Jake rounded the corner to his bathroom.

* * *

His head was pulsating as he rested it against the backseat window of his car. Today started off as a good day with the promise of getting better, however it appeared to not be in the cards.

Listening to the voice on the other end of the phone, Lucas rolled his eyes purely frustrated. Looking over at Nathan he gave him the signal for shot me.

"Dude just hang up" Nathan said feeling frustrated himself.

Looking out the window Nathan just wanted to unwind and just relax. No drama.

Lately when it came to Lucas drama always seemed to be waiting to erupt.

Although he had been keeping his nose clean, he knew that eventually it would be his turn.

After the argument between him and his brother about two weeks ago, they both decided that maybe they should stay away from the café for a while. Nathan decided it was maybe in his best interest because perhaps he was pursing a girl who did not want to be pursed. The somewhat confrontation with Keith had peaked both of their interest and it was in their nature to seek answers. Therefore, the one place that they promised to avoid was the one place they needed to go in order to seek answers.

Lucas's argument with Peyton was getting on his nerves and he had nowhere to go since they weren't in his car. He could not understand why two people who were clearly unhappy with each other were getting married.

"Listen, I'm doing everything unfortunately that everyone has asked of me. No one even asks Lucas what do you want or what do you suggest." He said pausing.

"Please Peyton! I have supported you, the gallery several times like a fiancé should, and the one time I ask you to attend a party you are busy. When we both know that you'll be held up in your room somewhere doing God knows what."

Nathan's patience had worn thin.

Grabbing the phone from Lucas's hand, he said into the receiver. "Peyton, are you serious right now. Its simple make a choice either your coming or not. You're giving me a headache and I'm not even involved with you like that."

Listening to Peyton go into another rant. Nathan hit the end button on Lucas's phone.

"You know you just made it worse right" Lucas said stretching.

"I know but you need to stop doing this with her…arguments."

"I wish it were that easy." Lucas said running his hand through his hair.

"Well let's have a drink to get ready for Johnson's party. There should be a lot of people there."

Lucas's only response was a nod.

As their car pulled up to the club house cars were everywhere. The club house sat near the shoreline and on a clear night you would get the feeling that you can almost touch the stars.

The red carpet was laid out for photographers to take pictures of the guest as they arrive.

Dru Johnson the backup center for the Atlanta Hawks was hosting a mixer to help raise money for his HIV/AIDS awareness programs in the Atlanta area.

Nathan pulled out his phone and dialed Dru's number.

"Hey were here…yeah our car just pulled up."

"Is he coming to meet us or something?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, he wants to take some pictures with us on the red carpet." Nathan said fixing his coat.

As their car door opened, they were nearly blinded by all the flash bulbs going off.

Photographers were calling their name as they made their way to Dru. The three of them smiled and signed a couple of autographs.

"I am glad that you guys made it. Is Jaglieski still coming? Skills called me earlier and told me his parents were in town."

"Yeah, he's coming he had something to do earlier today though that's why we came separately." Lucas said looking around the crowd.

"That's what I'm talking about. My teammates coming through for their boy. Let's go inside and get on these drinks." Dru said excitedly.

Standing in the VIP line Brooke was too busy on her phone to care about the commotion that had just occurred when The Scott Brothers had arrived.

Rachel on the other had taken full notice of Johnson and his teammates. Rachel's father was one of the physicians on the board of Johnson's charity. While Rachel didn't know him personally everything about professional athletes screamed interesting to her.

When Brooke got off the phone, Rachel said "I think some of Jake's teammates arrived they were on the red carpet taking pictures with Johnson.

"That's nice." Brooke said half interested.

"Brooke what is wrong with you? We are out at a nice event dressed to kill and your bringing me down."

"My parents are…." Brooke tailed off before being interrupted by a bouncer.

"Name"

"Rachel Gattina and Brooke Davis" she said flashing her pearly white smile.

"When the Anderson's step off the carpet it will be your turn. What do you want your press byline to be?"

"Press byline" Rachel repeated excitedly.

"Rachel Gattina daughter of Mark Gattina One Fight One Cure board member and Brooke Davis Fashion Designer."

Rachel's comments made her snap back into reality. "Whoa" Brooke uttered out.

The bouncer looked her over in her long purple maxi dress that was accented with a black sash tied into a bow.

"Did you design what you are wearing?" he asked.

"Yea, yes I did" Brooke said beaming.

"Cute, go ahead ladies and enjoy your evening."

Brooke and Rachel started down the red carpet posing for pictures. Both girls glowed under the night sky as they made their way down the aisle.

As they entered the clubhouse, the donation ceremony had already begun.

"Hey come with me to check my make-up real quick"

"Real quick" Brooke said looking around the room.

A pure look of horror crept across her face when she saw Chase walking on stage to present a check.

Of all places and all nights, Chase was here and Brooke wanted to run and hide.

Although she had broken up with Chase quite a while ago, the wounds were still fresh. While she managed to barely give off the impression of being, fine…she was far from it.

Brooke was feeling all the array of feelings a woman feels when she is cheated on and lied to by her significant other. All of that on top of being tired and stressed out.

* * *

By the time Rachel had finished touching up her makeup, Chase had his five minutes on the stage.

Scanning the crowd, Brooke searched the crowd intently but found no sign of Chase. She hoped maybe his company donated a check and he had left immediately afterwards.

As the girls shuffled their way through the crowd towards the bar, Rachel walked smack into the back of the very person Brooke was trying to avoid.

"Ugh, excuse you" Rachel said.

"You're excused" Chase said as he turned around to see who had bumped him. His eyes grew wide when he recognized Rachel.

"Rachel, hey fancy seeing you here. Where is Brooke?" he said looking around.

"Oh hey Brooke, I almost didn't recognize you." Chase said sarcastically.

Brooke rolled her eyes. All she wanted right then was a drink.

"Let me introduce you guys to my date, Ms.Wright?"

Chase introduced the girls to a leggy blonde that look like a centerfold in Playboy magazine. Her dress was pink short and tight.

"Where did you find her?" Rachel retorted. She never liked Chase and at this point, he was blocking her view.

"We actually met at work we've been together for about four months."

Four months, four months Brooke thought to herself…going back in time, that is when it came to her.

"You've been dating this girl for four months," Brooke yelled over the music.

Chase ignored her.

"Well Rachel you look lovely as always. Brooke you've seen better days you should really get some sleep."

"You prick" Brooke exclaimed.

Motioning for his date to go to the bar, Chase focused in on Brooke.

"All the stuff you told me about you being a Davis and all that other crap. It appears that you were talking out the side of your neck. You look run down. Nowhere near, the girl I first met. I'm glad you did me a favor."

"Please" Rachel said in a huff.

Brooke waved Rachel off, as she was ready to engage in a verbal battle with Chase. How dare he insult her.

"Seeing you tonight has made this night more interesting. I'm not missing anything in fact Christy is more of a woman in all arenas. She knows how to treat her guy."

Brooke looked at Chase and shook her head. "Excuse me I just threw up a little in my mouth."

Chase chuckled "Look at you, you still have your wits about you. Well you have a good evening with your date Rachel. But knowing Rachel you'll probably end the night the third wheel alone and bitter."

With that, he left Brooke standing there with a horrified look on her face.

Still frozen in motion Brooke felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she heard a familiar voice say.

Turning around she looked up to a pair of piercing blue eyes.

Swallowing hard Brooke tried to side step Lucas.

"Brooke can we talk please" Lucas said almost pleading.

Brooke thought for a minute and final said "talk."

"You know there is nothing going on with me and Haley."

"I know Lucas, I'm just…"

Seeing Chase approaching with his new girl made her stiffen.

As Chase approached, he seemed to be gloating. When he final made his way through the crowd next to Lucas, he bumped him slightly.

Lucas followed Brooke's eyes to his side. He realized that the person who bumped into him was not just by accident.

"Pardon me was I in your way" Lucas said coolly.

"Excuse me, I thought I would warn you. This one here" he said pointing at Brooke. "Is nothing but trouble and she isn't even that good if you know what I mean."

Brooke's face grew hot she felt humiliated. She couldn't believe it, Chase had managed to hurt her again.

She wanted to run but the room was too crowded.

"Really, is that what a gentleman says about a lady? Perhaps there was a deficiency on your end." Lucas said with a wink.

Reaching in his pocket for his blackberry, Lucas scrolled through his phone.

"I remember you, from the art gallery in midtown. Your company signed a deal with owner right?"

Chase nodded his head.

"Well, I know Mr. Tanner would not be so pleased if he knew how you handled business at public events. When he tells you he got a call from Mr.Scott remember this conversation."

"Excuse me," Lucas said as he put a hand on Brooke's petite shoulder.

Turning on her heels Brooke cut through the crowd towards the bathroom where hot angry tears rolled down her face.

* * *

Furious that she was letting Chase get to her. Flaming mad and flustered Brooke moved through the crowd until she reached Chase.

Interrupting his conversation with some men, she spat "I need to talk to you now!"

Tightening her grip on his suit jacket, Brooke dragged an unwilling Chase out to an empty patio.

"How dare you!" she screamed turning away from Chase. She didn't want to look at him in the eye…he didn't deserve it.

"Brooke are you serious, you should be embarrassed. I'm embarrassed…I' working."

Chase said with his arms folded.

"Cut the crap Chase! You weren't working when you felt the need to belittle me in front of people."

"Why do you even care what I have to say Brooke? You never cared when we were together and now this…"

Brooke took a millisecond to think because she wanted to choose her words carefully.

"I did care what you had to say Chase but everything was about you. My problem with you is your actions tonight. I may have said some hurtful things and I will apologize for that…"

"I don't want your apology Brooke and for one I don't need it. I am doing fine with or without the oh wonder Brooke Davis."

Brooke's anger from the events earlier and the sickening tone of Chase's voice came over her.

Loosing her composure Brooke picked up her purse from the rail and spat "I'm glad you're doing fine… you know with your last season Ralph Lauren suit coat and what brand trousers are those. You can't hardly compete with the caliber of men in that room."

Brooke's words had struck a cord with Chase.

'What don't look so shocked? You should spend more money on your appearance and not on the girl of the moment."

"Brooke"

The two shuffled uncomfortably at the mention of her name.

"I've been looking for you everywhere…what's going on here?" Jake questioned.

"Oh it's nothing' Brooke said fixing the sash on her dress.

"Some people just bring out the bitch in me' she said stepping back into the building.

Her words left a confused Jake looking at torn down Chase.

* * *

Taking another shot of rum from the bartender, Brooke threw the warm liquid to the back of her throat.

She hated how it tasted but the affects was what she was looking for. Tonight had to be one of the nights that she rather forget.

Looking around the room, she envied the people dancing around and socializing carefree. Tomorrow when she woke up the nightmare would continue because her mother was in town.

Somehow she had found herself placed back into a world that she was fighting so hard to get away from. Things were simpler when she didn't have to worry about her parents and live her life the way she wanted to.

Trying to drown out her fears and pain Brooke signaled for the bartender. Throwing down another shot Brooke made her way steadily threw the crowd.

What she did pride herself on was the fact that she could handle her alcohol.

Searching for Rachel through the crowd, she spotted her in the corner of the room.

"Hey Rach' she said making her way towards the red head. Trying to focus her eyes on what she was seeing Brooke continued towards an unsuspecting Rachel.

When Brooke finally made her way closer to Rachel, she could see that the red head had sunk her claws into some tall dark haired guy.

The two commenced to making out in the corner and Brooke looked around somewhat surprised that no one else was seeing this despite the fact that light was lacking in that area.

"Rach" she said this time touching her on the shoulder.

Rachel wiggled away from the gentlemen spinning around.

"Hey…you scared me. What's up?"

Looking at Rachel awkwardly Brooke sighed and stated "I'll be on the beach call me on your cell when you're ready to go."

About to walk away Brooke caught a glimpse of the Rachel's tonsil hockey partner.

"Nathan" Brooke said in disbelief.

"Hey Brooke how you doing?" Nathan said wearily.

It was apparent that Nathan was just about if more so drunk then she was.

"This night gets better and better…"Brooke said as she put her hand up to stop both Rachel and Nathan from speaking.

Walking down the steps of the patio, Brooke took off her shoes and started to a more secluded part of the beach.

As she walked down the beach, what she did not know was that a pair of eyes had been on her all night just watching.

* * *

After looking around for Nathan for several minutes Lucas decided to give up. He had spent majority of the night back and forth with Peyton on the phone.

By this time, he had hung up on her and turned his ringer off. He had enough and apparently, he was not the only one having a bad night.

Finally catching up with Jake, he said "Hey have you seen Nate?'

"No I haven't but I'm going to head out…my parents are in town and apparently something has come up."

"Oh okay, well see you at practice" Lucas said as he gave Jake a pound. Walking past the bar, he grabbed a bottle of water and walked onto the patio. Looking out into the water, he felt some sort of relief. As he continued to look out at the water and beach, he caught glimpse of something purple.

Trying to give Brooke some space he purposely avoided her for most of the night. He decided to take his chances just to make sure that she was okay.

Brooke lay in the sand motionless. She looked serene as the light from the moon hit her.

"Is this beach taken?" he said sitting down quietly.

"There's plenty to go around" she said tentatively.

"Don't worry; I'm not gonna ask you if you're okay."

"Thanks" Brooke said quietly sitting up and starring out into the water.

"So do you know any good jokes?"

Snorting at his question after a pause, she replied 'You're looking at one.'

Lucas looked at her feeling the pain in her voice.

"Why does everybody lie? You know, the bad guys lie to get in your bed ... and the good guys…they lie to get in your heart."

Her words were simple but yet they stung. Some of the same things she spoke of Lucas had done in the past.

Looking out into the water Brooke took a deep breath and said "And I'm the idiot that falls for it ever time."

"Brooke you're not an idiot. Not even, close! I can't say why people do the things they do. Sometimes it's for selfish reason's and sometimes because they make a bad decision. But never feel like demanding the truth is wrong. Its not."

Even though she did not feel like smiling, she gave him a weak smile. His words somehow made her feel a little better.

'So, I know that I've been drinking and you've been drinking too but do you want to get out of here.'

Seeing her blank stare Lucas paused cautiously. "I mean unless your friend is taking you home that's okay…you know I just didn't want you to be out here by yourself. Besides Nathan disappeared and I have no idea where he is."

Brooke let out a little chuckle.

"Do you always ramble or just when you've been drinking."

"Very funny Ms. Davis" Lucas responded with his own little laugh.

"Nathan is probably still trading saliva with my friend Rachel."

"What?" Lucas said nearly choking.

"Yeah, I ran into them making out in a corner right before I came out here."

Lucas got up shaking his head "I guess some habits die hard."

Brooke continued to look at the water as it crashed against the shoreline. She just wanted to get away.

Lucas stood beside her wanting the same exact thing.

"So" Lucas said cautiously. "Are you going to let me take you home or what?"

Brooke's hazel eyes turned to meet his blue ones as they had done several times before. Everything in her said to tell him no and let him walk away.

Reaching out her hand, she decided to take her chances one because she could be out on the beach all night and two because for some reason she felt everything would be alright.

Taking her hand in his, Lucas held her hand after he gently helped her off the sand.

"Don't you think its weird Lucas, how no matter where we are we seem to run into each other?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders "Something like that or maybe its just destiny" he said giving her a smile.

Thinking about what he said Brooke smiled as they made their way towards the parking lot.

* * *

Apologizing was never one of Peyton's best virtues but tonight she felt the need to apologize for her behavior.

Although it had been several weeks, she was still shaken at having seen Jake and his parents.

Vodka had become her friend and instead of trying to "try again" with Lucas she had become a short-tempered fool.

Most of her time had become devoted to her new piece whose standing title was "The One That Holds the Key".

She thought about her sketch as she sat and watched the houses go by. The sketch was an abstract version of Jake looking out the window into darkness.

Earlier that night her mother had nearly slapped her after overhearing her last verbal exchange with Lucas on the phone.

"_Do you want to be alone and have nothing Peyton?" Anna screamed. _

"_I have nothing now and I might as well be alone," Peyton said dryly._

"_You know that isn't true. Snap out of it Peyton…you have a wonderful future ahead of you and it includes Lucas."_

"_Lucas" Peyton mumbled._

"_Would you rather someone else have him?"_

"_No" Peyton said somberly. _

"_Well if that's the case then act like it, Lucas is trying and that's more than what we can say for you. Go to him, talk, and apologize."_

After much consideration, Peyton knew that her mother was right. Lucas was trying and lately she turned into a raving bitch. Thinking that Jake couldn't and wouldn't forgive her, she got her new driver to take her to the event Lucas had begged her to come to.

Getting out of the car, she asked her driver to wait. In the line of cars outside of the building, she saw Nathan's driver even though she thought the brothers had taken Lucas's driver.

Smiling at him as she walked up the steps, what she did not see was the driver pulling out his phone texting away.

The event was still in full swing as she looked around trying to catch a glimpse of Lucas. Taking out her phone to call him, she dialed his number and it rang and rang.

Seeing someone in the dark room that looked like Nathan, she walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

When he didn't turn around, she tugged at his arm saying "Nathan" loudly.

"What the hell' Nathan said as he turned around to see Peyton.

"Where's Lucas?"

"Hello to you too Peyton" Nathan said nonchalantly.

"Where is he?" Peyton insisted. When it came to Nathan, she had a tendency to lose her patience quickly.

Having gotten the message from his driver that Peyton was here and that Lucas had left with a guest, he quickly came up with a lie.

"He left he said that he needed to get out of here, he wasn't feeling well. If I remember correctly something about his head hurting" he said giving her a wicked grin.

Peyton groaned as she turned around and walked away from Nathan. Feeling like an idiot she found herself at the bar.

Ordering two shots of Vodka with cranberry juice, she took them down swiftly.

Not sure, what to do next, Peyton walked outside to the patio overlooking the water.

As she made her way down the beach, she walked along side a set of two sets of footprints.

Plopping down on the sand, she closed her eyes and tears began to trickle down her face.

* * *

Leaning back with his eyes closed and head against the headrest, Lucas's car was traveling the winding roads back to Atlanta.

When his phone began to light up, he hoped that it wasn't Peyton again. Looking down he saw it was Nathan.

"Hey" he said in a low whisper.

A heavy breathing Brooke had fallen asleep laying across his lap with his coat jacket draped over her.

"Bro, Peyton showed up her but my driver gave me the heads up before she could find me."

"Really" Lucas said adjusting his legs.

"Yea, I just told her you left. But I want to know who your guest is because Jake drove himself here."

"It's Brooke, but let me go and thanks for the heads up."

As he hung up the phone, Brooke sat up brushing her hair to the side.

"Is everything okay, Lucas?"

"Everything's going to be fine," he said giving her a half smile.

"I hope so because I don't know about you but my life is a mess," she said as she curled up next to him.

"Mine is too," Lucas said before closing his eyes.

The two were fast asleep within minutes.

Lucas's driver picked up his cell and waited for the person for the other end to answer.

"Yes, where should I take Mr. Scott and his guest? They are asleep in the back and I need to confirm a destination."

There was a long pause as Arthur looked at the sleeping pair in his rearview mirror.

"Yes, I understand…thank you Mr. Scott, I will take them to the Biltmore good evening."

Hanging up the phone, he smiled.


	12. Sins of Our Parents

****

**Can You Stand the Rain**

A/N: Finally, here is Chapter 12. Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed and/or requested a story alert. I know I have not updated in awhile but real life is out there. I hope you enjoy this chapter please continue to read and review please (every review really helps)!

I am hoping to move this story along and really get some Brucas interaction going since it doesn't look like we will see any on screen.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from OTH**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Sins of Our Parents

Royal Scott unbuttoned his suit coat as he sat down in the oversized seat on one of the Scott's private jets. He rubbed the left side of his head. Every since he was woken up in the middle of the night he had a headache. His dark hair had long gone gray and his face was etched with frustration. Stretching out his long frame, he thought in his head about his next move. Before he could get his thoughts together, he felt a smooth hand touch the top of his.

Looking over he caught the eye of his wife May. Their blues eyes for that brief moment exchanged looks of worry. The legendary Scott family of North Carolina was attracting more and more unwanted attention by the day. Royal had received a middle of the night phone call from his father Henderson Scott that had disrupted his sleep.

"_Royal, Royal…do you hear me boy?"_

"_Yes, father" he said dryly._

"_Look at your blackberry. Someone felt the need to send me an unwelcomed surprise." The elder Scott snarled. _

_Rubbing his eyes Royal fumbled around his nightstand for his blackberry. Finding it after a moment, he opened a new e-mail he had received from his father twenty minutes ago. _

_Opening the e-mail, he had to take a second look. Not believing what he was seeing he said, "You have got to be kidding me"._

"_This is not a joke Royal. I thought you were handling things. What is Dan doing with those boys? What the hell are those boys doing? They are flushing this families name down the toilet!"_

"_Father, let me call Dan and get him to fix this." Royal said not sure if he believed himself._

"_I'm not so confident that Dan can handle this. I thought we spoke about him moving to Atlanta and you covering the dealerships in North Carolina." He spat. _

"_Yes, we did" Royal said rubbing his head. He felt a headache coming on._

"_Well"_

"_They have been looking for a home up there."_

"_Where is Keith?" Henderson said shortly._

"_He is in Atlanta as well," said Royal._

"_Is he on board?" Henderson questioned._

"_No he is not father, when I spoke to him last he said that he would keep an eye out for Lucas and Nathan but he wanted no part."_

"_Well, that's too bad. I will call him and make sure that he is in place when we get to Atlanta."_

"_Excuse me when we get to Atlanta" Royal nearly choked out._

"_Yes, when we get to Atlanta. I already made the call for the jet to be prepared. I thought we made things clear and obviously, you and Dan are not on the same page." He said sternly. _

"_Father I don't think that is necessary. Dan can get this taken care of." Royal said._

"_Well the elders, in the family are not convinced. The plane leaves in two hours" he said before hanging up._

_Looking at the newspaper article again, Royal shook his head. There on the front page of the society page it showed Peyton drunk barefoot and crying on the beach and on the other half of the page had a picture of Lucas starring into space . The headline read More Signs of the Scott Legacy coming to an End. _

_Dialing Dan's number, he waited until a groggy Dan answered. _

"_Where is Lucas?" Royal yelled into the phone. _

"_What?" Dan stammered._

"_Wake your ass up, Dan" Royal yelled. "Now where is Lucas?"_

"_He should be home he went to a charity function tonight. Well last night." Dan said firmly._

"_Well Dan it seems like we have a problem. Look at your phone."_

_There was silence while Royal waited to get confirmation that Dan had viewed the picture._

"_You got to be kidding me," Dan shouted. "Dad, I had no idea. No one alerted me to what was going on."_

"_Well, that is clear Dan. This has upset the elder. Henderson and I are on the way to Atlanta. I suggest you find Lucas and quickly."_

"_Dad, I can handle this."_

"_It's too late for that Danny boy. Call Keith."_

_Hanging up he packed his bag for the trip to Atlanta. _

"It's going to be alright Royal" May said giving Royal's arm a slight caress.

"You haven't met Henderson Scott, have you "Royal said sarcastically.

"Maybe if the Scott men were allowed to live their lives with out big brother watching them, they wouldn't cause such a ruckus. What about the boys' happiness?"

"True happiness finds a way to escape us Scott boys" Royal said quickly as he saw his father approaching.

Henderson Scott had the reputation of being hard nosed and all about doing what was best for himself and his family. Rumor was that he got it honest from his father. He was a firm believer in that everything he had done was for the good of his family and their businesses.

Pulling out his long brown cigar, Henderson lit it and took a puff. His blue eyes shined as he looked at his son and his wife. He had grown tired over the years and preferred that Royal handle business but it appeared that things were not getting done.

"You see I think we made a mistake a long time ago" Henderson began.

"The elders convinced me that we made the right decision about Lucas. This decision has come to bite us in the ass time and time again." He held up his hand in protest before Royal could speak.

"I know it was a mistake. That boy has some mannerism like us Scotts but he has Roe blood in him"

"You see," he said taking a puff of his cigar. "He has a conscious and it gets the best of him."

He continued by saying "I can tell by his actions that he is no longer in love with Peyton Sawyer but we need him to follow through with this arrangement for the bigger picture…the family."

"Father, what are you going to say to him?"

"Lucas is making his own money. Not enough to maintain his current lifestyle but that is not what I am going to use to sway him. Lucas despite his feelings for some of us, he is the type of person who wants and loves the idea of family."

Royal eyed his father, cautiously because he knew this would not end happily for someone.

* * *

Stepping out of the steaming hot shower, Brooke wrapped an extra large towel around her body. Reaching out her hand, she wiped away condensation from the mirror. Looking at her reflection she took a deep breath, She ran her fingers through her long wet brunette hair, as she reflected on last nights events. The thought of Chase made her ill but she knew she needed to let it go.

Brushing her teeth with courtesy items, she set her mind on thinking positive. Opening the door ever so slightly she peeked out on a sleeping Lucas, he did not stir as she opened the bathroom door all the way.

Not looking to put her dress back on, Brooke saw Lucas's dress shirt and quickly put it on. With her back turned to the bed, she dropped her towel and began to button up the shirt. His blue shirt swallowed her but she loved the way it felt on her skin. She could tell by the quality that it was expensive. What she loved the most was the way it smelled. It was intoxicating.

"You look good in my shirt," Lucas said coming out of his slumber.

Brooke jumped at the sound of his voice. "Damn it Lucas you scared me." She said playing with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Sorry" he said as he stretched.

As he sat up the sheet draped down to his waist. Brooke caught herself staring at his abs. They stood out and she counted in her head 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6, her eyes continued to travel down to his sides.

"Brooke."

He startled her again.

"Sorry "she managed to get out.

"Sorry for what?" Lucas said rubbing his eyes.

"For you know starring at you and for day dreaming."

"Really" Lucas said with a sly grin on his face.

Getting up he looked around the room his pants were in one corner, tie in another, his suit coat in another corner, and his shirt on Brooke.

Shaking his head, he walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Looking into the mirror, he too starred at his reflection. Turning on the faucet, he wet a washcloth and washed his face. His thoughts went to Peyton.

He knew he was asking for trouble. He had turned off his phone and had disappeared and he didn't even know what time it was.

After brushing his teeth, he opened the bathroom door and his eyes rested on Brooke sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Do you like this room?"

"It's nice," Brooke, said looking around the room "but its not the best Atlanta has to offer."

"Make sure you tell Nathan that when you see him."

Brooke's eyes grew wide.

Lucas chuckled "This is more of Nathan's speed. His low key hang out."

"Oh" Brooke said looking around.

He looked at Brooke and took in her natural beauty. She was fascinating even dressed simply in his blue dress shirt.

"So" she said somewhat uncomfortably.

She took a deep breath and continued, "You're this incredibly sweet guy, that could probably can get and have any woman he wants. This is the second time that I have spent the night with you and we haven't had sex and their hasn't been any pressure to. I just want to know why?"

Lucas paused for a second before making his way to the bed.

"Your right, I probably can have almost any woman out there and do a lot of things. However, I learned along time ago, that most people when they meet me, they are more interested in my last name and my bank account. You know superficial stuff."

"You on the other hand from the night we met in Vegas have not been fazed by who I am and how much money I have. You are different," he said sitting down next to her on the bed.

Brooke opened her mouth to say something and he gently placed his index finger on her lips.

"Brooke Davis there is something extraordinary about you and every time I try to get you out of my head…I can't."

Removing his finger he kissed her gently.

"I know what you mean." Brooke said breathlessly.

Returning his previous kiss, they engaged in a passionate melee of kisses.

As he ran his fingers through her wet hair, he eased her down to the bed.

Running his hands up her thigh, everything that was telling him to stop went out the window. Unbuttoning his shirt, he kissed her body starting from her thighs to her stomach.

Brooke felt herself shake as Lucas continued to plant kisses on her body. As he made his way to her breast he sucked and palmed them gently, Brooke let out an uncontrollable moan.

When their lips rejoined, Lucas forcefully picked her up and placed her in the middle of the bed.

"Are we doing this? "Brooke said softly.

"Yes, we are. I mean if you want to." Lucas said matching her tone.

Brooke nodded as she reached for Lucas pulling his lips to hers.

A knock on the door interrupted their kisses.

"Ignore it" Lucas said as he felt the intense throbbing through his boxers.

"Okay" Brooke said in the middle of kisses.

The knocking grew louder and harder. Lucas distracted hit the bed in frustration.

"Luke."

"Luke open the door!"

Lucas looked at the door in disbelief.

"Nathan I'm busy," Lucas yelled at the door.

"Are you still going to be busy when Royal and Henderson get here?" Nathan said sarcastically.

Lucas's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Picking up his shirt from the floor, he gave it to Brooke.

"Get dressed" he said as he went to retrieve his pants. He waited for Brooke to button up his shirt before he opened the door.

Nathan entered the room with a look of irritation on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said plopping down on the bed. "But dad called me and said for me to find you now."

"Why are they coming to Atlanta, what happened." Lucas asked.

"This happened" Nathan said showing Lucas his blackberry.

"Shit" Lucas said sitting down next to Nathan on the bed.

"I'm going to tell them I can't do this anymore..."

"Lucas don't be stupid. It's going to be alright." Nathan said reassuringly.

The two brothers both turned to look at Brooke sitting on the bed behind them.

"We need to get Brooke home," Lucas said worried.

"Already way ahead of you Luke My car is downstairs and so is yours. Well take my car home and have Al take Brooke home."

Jumping off the bed Nathan asked Brooke "What size do you wear in sweats."

"It depends sometimes a small or medium." Brooke replied quizzical.

"Well I'll do my best, we can't risk her being seen in her dress." Nathan said getting up to leave the room.

After Nathan left the room, Brooke looked at Lucas concerned.

"What happened? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is far from alright," Lucas said.

"I apologize Brooke, but when my grandfather and great grandfather usually come around it's not for pleasure."

"Excuse me while I make a call please." Lucas said as he headed towards the patio.

Gathering her personal belongings, she put her dress in a dry cleaning bag. When a knock came at the door, Brooke hurried over to answer it.

When she opened the door, she wished she never had.

* * *

Brooke could not believe it. There in front of her with a tee shirt, jeans, a baseball cap, and sunglasses was her mother.

Growing impatient at her daughter gawking at her Victoria said, "Well are you going to let me in Brooke?"

The way she said Brooke sent chills up her spine. Reluctantly she stepped aside.

As she closed the room door, she thought about running out and taking her chances. However, she remembered that she was only in a dress shirt.

Brooke froze before she could even get a word out to her mother.

Lucas came out of the bathroom with worry lines sketched in his face. When he saw Victoria, he stopped in his tracks.

"Mrs. Davis "he said slowly.

"Yes" Victoria said.

"Well let's not make this more awkward then it already is. Brooke get your things so we can go." She motioned.

"How did you know where I was?" Brooke said standing by her things.

"A little bird told me. It doesn't matter get your things." Victoria demanded.

"Mrs. Davis with all do respect my brother went downstairs to get her some sweats. So, I can get my shirt back and then my car is ready to take her home or wherever you would like to go."

Victoria looked at Lucas and then at her daughter.

"My car is down stairs and that will do just fine." Victoria retorted.

"Mrs. Davis like I said, I believe to eliminate any further misunderstandings my car would be best. " Lucas said matter-of-factly.

Brooke was surprised at how Lucas and her mother were speaking to each other. Rarely did anyone challenge Victoria and win.

Before Victoria could object, once again a knock came at the door.

Brooke peeped through the peephole and said "its Nathan" as she opened the door.

As he entered the room, he gave Brooke the sweats "I did the best I could."

"We got to get moving Luke." Nathan said growing anxious.

"Go get dressed Brooke and hurry up" Victoria said.

Brooke quickly made her way to the bathroom to change.

Glaring at the Scott brothers, she stated that she would be leaving with her daughter.

"No you're not Mrs. Davis," Nathan said annoyed.

"We have a plan that's going to work just fine. No one knows Lucas is here. This room is under one of my aliases and no offense but we have more to lose than you." Nathan said starring her right in the eye.

"You boys are just like your father," Victoria said before she realized.

"How do you know our father?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, how do you know him? Didn't you only meet him at that banquet?" Nathan chimed in.

"Let's just say I'm an old friend. How else did I know to come here? Your father may screw up at times but if its one thing the Scott's of North Carolina know how to do is fix things."

Lucas and Nathan exchanged looks.

Victoria continued, "I wish you the best of luck with Royal and Henderson, Lucas. Oh does my daughter know that you are far less golden then you look."

Lucas did not appreciate her last remark even if it were true.

"You're a smart woman Victoria. You could tell that night at the banquet that things aren't what they seem."

"Very true, I pity you. My lips are sealed for now. Brooke thinks I am a heartless bitch and most of the time I am. But Lucas I have dealt with your kind before, don't make her fall in love with you and then break her heart." Victoria said with a mischievous grin.

"I…" was all Lucas got out before Brooke came out of the bathroom carrying his shirt.

"Okay were going to take the service elevator to the basement floor and out to Lucas's car. Everyone got it," Nathan said.

"Yes" Victoria said. "Brooke do you have everything. No one can know that you were here."

"I have everything," Brooke said quietly. She was confused she did not know what was going on.

"We'll do a sweep of the room before we leave" Nathan said gesturing them towards the door.

Almost out of the door Brooke stopped.

"Lucas, I'm sorry something always ends up getting in the way."

Lucas nodded in response "It's alright Brooke. Have a good day and you too Mrs. Davis."

With that, they were gone.

Lucas looked around in the now quiet room and started to put his shirt on. When his phone rand he was reluctant to even pick it up.

"Hello."

"Lucas where are you?" said the voice on the other end.

"On my way out the door" Lucas said dryly.

"Instead of going to your place come to mine. Nathan's driver has the directions."

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas you got drunk at the charity event, you had a disagreement with Peyton earlier and you didn't want to come home. I bumped into you out and about and you came to my house."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know what it's like Lucas." He said quickly.

"Okay, okay Keith. I need to clear my head and think before I see Royal and Henderson."

"Hurry up." Keith said before hanging up.

Lucas pulled on his suit coat and looked around the room to make sure he had everything. Out of the corner of his eye and something, sparkly caught his eye. Bending down to pick it up, he held up one of Brooke's diamond tier earrings. Smiling he picked it up and rushed out the door.

* * *

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer what the hell is going on?" Larry Sawyer said as he cut on the light to his daughter's bedroom.

He thrust his phone in her face.

Still hung over Peyton rolled over and said, "Please cut out the light!"

"Young lady look at me." Larry demanded.

Rolling over in anger, she looked at the picture thrust in her face.

"So what" Peyton said angrily. "How is this different from any other story these papers have printed."

"This story has brought Royal and Henderson Scott to town that's why." Larry snapped.

"What" Peyton said sitting up.

"Yes Royal and Henderson" Larry said beginning to pace.

"Well, what do you want me to say dad." Peyton said sweetly.

"Explain this," he said pointing at his phone.

"Explain what that we don't love each other, that everyday we are forced to be together, and with everyday that passes it eats me up inside that my little girl is out there." Peyton said with tears falling from her eyes.

Larry turned around to reveal Anna standing in the doorway.

Peyton's mouth dropped open but no sound came out.

"Relax Peyton. I know about your daughter." Anna replied.

She continued, "We need to know what's going on with you and Lucas." Anna said as she approached her daughter.

"We fought over the phone most of the day yesterday. He asked me to attend that event with him and I said no. We argued some more and by the time I decided to go to the party, Nathan said Lucas was gone." Peyton said between sniffles.

Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I walked out to the beach and cried…before coming home. I'm miserable mom."

"Baby you have to be strong and you have to find that love you once had with Lucas."

"Stop babying her Anna. That is the problem. Peyton when we have this meeting today you will tell the truth. You will take responsibility for not going with Lucas and making him upset." Larry said angrily.

"What?" Peyton said in disbelief.

"You will do as you are told. We do not need to give any reason for Royal and Henderson to go snooping around." Larry continued.

"He's right Peyton. If the Scotts find out that you have a daughter and especially if Lucas finds out that she was conceived when you cheated on him, then things will certainly get ugly." Anna chipped in.

"The Scotts are going to rip me a new one," Peyton said somberly.

"We will be there to support you." Anna said giving her daughter a squeeze.

* * *

Lucas's car made its way to the Piedmont area where the Davis's had rented out a condo for their stay in Atlanta.

Brooke had barely said anything to her mother the entire ride. Her mind was racing, things had happened so fast that she did not even get the answers to her questions.

She could still feel Lucas's lips all over her body and it made her ache. She felt stupid that she still did not have a way of contacting him. However, they always seemed to bump into each other.

Getting out of the car, Brooke smiled genuinely at Alexander. Who returned a reassuring smile.

"Tell Lucas thank you and that I hope everything is okay." She said following her mother up the steps.

"Brooke change out of those sweats, were meeting the Jaglieski's in a bit." Victoria said once inside.

Brooke headed towards the spare bedroom to find something to wear. She did not dare pick a fight because she knew Victoria would have something to say about her choice of night activities.

Victoria made sure that Brooke was out of ear shot range when she selected Dan Scott's number in her phone.

"Hello" he said on the other end.

"Dan are you alone?" Victoria nearly whispered into the phone.

"For right now" he said.

Silence filled the air.

"So did you find your daughter?" Dan asked.

"Yes, she was at the Biltmore. Nathan was already there with her and Lucas."

Dan chuckled. "I have to give it my sons they are better brothers than Keith and I ever were."

"Perhaps" Victoria said.

"When are we going to get together and catch up? Talking on the phone is becoming tiresome."

"Well, stop calling then" Victoria retorted. "Really" she continued. "I swore I would never see you again and the only reason I'm barely talking to you now is because our children are doing god knows what." Victoria snapped.

"Face it Victoria the past always finds a way to replay its self." Dan said sarcastically.

"Well not this time Dan. I do not let me repeat that do not want my daughter falling prey to Royal and Henderson. I let them dictate my life and that won't happen to her."

"What are you going to do Victoria, keep them apart? You're going back to California." Dan sneered.

"I will do my best," Victoria snapped. "She is not going to be Lucas's mistress. I forbid it."

"Those are strong words. I wish you the best with that." Dan chuckled.

"I can not believe that I slept with you let alone got pregnant by you!"

"Victoria that is a low blow, last I heard I was still a hot item.

"Dan do you hear yourself right now. Do you see what's going on. Royal and Henderson are doing the same thing they did with us to your sons."

"I know unfortunately there is nothing I can do."

"When are you going to stop this cycle Dan? Don't you want Lucas and Nathan to be happy?"

"I have to go Victoria." Dan said before hanging up.

Putting her phone down on the end table, tears streamed down her face.

Her thoughts went to her unborn child with Dan Scott. When she was college, she had met the hot visiting basketball player. Their night of passion lead to several more sexual encounters which eventually resulted in an unplanned pregnancy.

Once Royal and Henderson got wind of her then pregnancy they all but demanded and forced her to get an abortion. It was a decision that Victoria regretted till this very day. When she found out that Brooke was potentially involved with Lucas Scott she nearly lost it.

Victoria did not hear Brooke walk up behind her. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped.

"Mother are you crying" Brooke said worried.

"No" Victoria said quickly rubbing her eyes.

"This cheap make up is making my tear ducts act up. Let me go wash up before we meet up with Jennifer and Jake."

Brooke watched Victoria as she walked out of the room and into the master suite. Picking up her mother's phone, she scrolled to the recent calls.

Her mouth dropped open when she saw the name Dan Scott.


	13. Conversations with Glimpses of Disaster

_**Can You Stand The Rain**_

A/N: Okay, so I will try and make this short. I was an avid fan of OTH. Then Season 5 and 6 started to really annoy me. I loved the show and could no longer enjoy it because of obvious reasons and the re-writing of the show's history. Having more free time on my hands and getting somewhat excited about Season 7 has gotten me back in the groove of wanting to finish this story. Please read , review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from OTH; I did incorporate some scenes from 1X09 all credit goes to Mark.

**Chapter 13**

_Conversations with Glimpses of Disaster _

His stomach turned in knots as he anticipated the Scott family pow wow. All the times that he had done so well to portray fearless, well this wasn't one of those times. The funny thing is that he didn't know the last time he saw Henderson or even talked to him. What intrigued him is how people who apparently could care less, felt the need to control every and any aspect of his life. In a room full of his relatives, Lucas often felt alone. Aside from Keith he was a very different Scott. He could be dashing, charming, sympathetic, and considerate. However, he could also be manipulative, cunning, and unpredictable.

As he walked through Keith's brownstone town home, he look at the pictures placed on the mantel. He glanced over pictures of him and Nathan as children and one of Dan and Keith when they were younger. What caught his eyes was a picture of a much younger Karen holding an infant and Keith next to her smiling.

Upon Keith entering the room, Lucas eyed him and asked "you and Karen have a child together?"

Keith paused and said "no" with sadness itched in his voice.

"Whenever I've been around her, I never heard her speak about having a child" Lucas said still looking at the picture.

"That's because she lost her baby."

Lucas turned to look at Keith. "I'm sorry to hear that. She seems like a nice woman."

"Never mind that…Luke lets talk about how we are going to deal with the elders."

"Tell me how you did it" Lucas said sitting next to Nathan on the sofa.

"Tell you what" Keith said quizzical.

"Tell me how you walked away from the family."

"Lucas I can't…."

"No, tell me because I want to know…"

"Luke, they will never let you go and if they do someone else will always pay the consequences." Keith paused "I know all too well."

* * *

"Do you know what the Scott family name means. Its legendary it's a brand. I will not let you three drag it through the mud" Royal fumed.

"I think Dan and Keith already did that" Nathan said sarcastically. Lucas tried hard to stifle a laugh but failed.

"I am glad that you are laughing now, because you won't after you leave here today" Henderson said walking in the room with some men, including Dan, Keith, and the Sawyers.

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other nervously as a motionless Peyton tried her hardest not to pass out. Sitting before them were generations of Scotts. Some of them they had only heard of in passing.

Henderson cleared his throat. "You three are causing nothing but unnecessary attention to the family. There is a difference between negative and positive press. "

"Do you know what that means" he said glaring at the three.

No one said a word.

"Answer me "Henderson's voice boomed.

"Yes" Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton responded.

Henderson picked up a folder and threw newspaper clippings at the three . "Apparently not."

"Wait a minute" Larry said attempting to address how Henderson was treating his daughter.

Henderson scoffed. "Really Larry… you can't be serious! Your precious daughter here is suppose to be marrying into the family. Some of these articles are about her alone. "

Walking around the table Henderson rubbed his brow. "You should be trying to figure out why your daughter is so sad."

Peyton shifted in her seat which caused Lucas to look at her. Anna put a reassuring hand on Peyton's shoulder.

Royal stood up from his chair and joined his father by his side.

"Peyton do you love Lucas?" Royal said flatly.

Peyton looked at her hands and said "I do."

"Lucas do you love Peyton " Royal said.

Lucas starred forward and his eyes met Keith's. Lucas remained silent.

"Lucas" Royal said.

"I am not going to answer that question here in front of all of you. Some of you I have only heard tall tales about but here you are concerned about me. Are you only concerned about me because of my last name" Lucas said filling with anguish.

"Lucas" Dan said in a warning tone.

"What" Lucas said somewhat surprised by his reaction.

"You all have seen the articles . ..that is apparent. " " We have issues" Lucas said point at himself and Peyton.

"No one is worried or thinking about that. Why is it so important that we get married and be together!" Lucas demanded.

Peyton inside was silently cheering Lucas on. She wished that she could steal some of his bravery.

"You will do as you are told" Dan said.

"Or what?" Lucas said feeling braver.

You could see the scowl on some of the Scott elders faces.

"I play basketball, I am making money. You can have my car and you can take my trust fund" Lucas yelled.

Keith shook his head because he knew that this was going to go down bad. Fixing himself a drink Henderson smirked.

"Lucas we love the fighter and modesty in you. However we know money is not an issue for you.. "

Henderson chuckled.

Starring Lucas in the eye Henderson said "You will marry Peyton and live whatever happily ever after will look like for you. In addition to you, you will also do whatever else we ask you to do."

Before Lucas could respond. Henderson interrupted him.

"If you don't then we have no other choice then to take everything that the closet person to you loves…we mean everything."

Lucas looked at a horrified Peyton.

'No" Henderson said clearing his throat. "We are talking about your brother Nathan."

"You wouldn't" Lucas said looking at a visibly upset Nathan.

"What do I have to do with Lucas and this whole thing with Peyton" Nathan demanded.

"I worked my butt off to get where I am in the NBA. You would take that away from me."

"You would destroy one of your own" Lucas said putting a hand on Nathan to try and quite him.

"Yes" Henderson said.

"Why didn't you do this with Keith and Dan…huh " Nathan demanded.

"That is none of your concern. We have learned from past mistakes." Henderson spat.

"Lucas the decision is yours ."

"Luke" Nathan said looking at Lucas. "I think they are serious."

"I know because they threaten the one thing that they knew I can't live without." Lucas said shaking his head. Lucas could feel his face growing red.

Standing up to face his brother Lucas said " I won't let you down we won't be a repeat of our father and uncle."

"Before you leave Lucas lets get this straight" Henderson said. "Everyone needs to be on their best behavior. Ms. Sawyer you better find a way to get happy by any means necessary and start planning your wedding publicly. Nathan your escapades need to be on a minimum. Lucas well you're a smart boy."

Lucas had almost made it to the door to leave. Before Henderson spoke again.

"Oh and we will be providing our own watchful eyes to make sure we are aware of your doings" Henderson said.

With a slam of the door Lucas was gone, leaving Peyton and Nathan to get a personal scolding from the Scott elders.

* * *

With her head whirling Peyton immediately rushed home and locked herself in her room. Bracing herself against her bedroom door, she took deep breaths. It was all she could do from having a panic attack.

All she could hear were the Scott men's voices and everything was so jumbled up in her head. She wanted to run but the only thing stopping her was her family. They depended on her and the future of the family was in her hands.

Everything she wanted or needed, she had to give up for them.

Taking off her cleanly pressed pastel blue stepford dress she rambled through her closet until she found a medium sized laundry bag. Pulling out a pair of dark wash worn jeans, Peyton held them against her chest as they gave her some form of comfort.

Rummaging in the bag, she pulled out a gray nearly faded tee shirt with the band name The Get Up Kids on the front. Pulling out some black converse sneakers, Peyton quickly put on the clothing and sneakers.

Grabbing her sketch pad, she stopped when she got a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

She felt like she knew the person staring back at her in the mirror. However, no one else knew the real her but Jake. No one but him knew her passion for music, her ability to sketch, or how much she hated pastel colors.

Hearing her parents in her living room, Peyton went into her bathroom and propped the window open. Tossing her bag through the window, she propped herself up using the toilet and lowered herself to the ground.

Once she hit the ground she looked around for her watcher courtesy of the Scott Family. Darting across the grass Peyton ran as if her life depended on it. Cutting through neighbors yards, she finally made it to a side street.

Laughing at herself while taking deep breaths, Peyton felt free. Brushing her curls from her face, she adjusted her tee shirt and headed towards the infamous Piedmont park.

Blending in with the people walking down the street, Peyton let out a sigh of relief she felt free.

Looking for the perfect spot where it wasn't too hot and not too much shade, Haley found it and spread her blanket out on the grass. Reaching down into the ultra modern stroller she had in tow, Haley unbuckled the most beautiful blonde haired little girl.

"Hello my Ellie Bear" Haley cooed.

The little girl smiled and reached for Haley's nose as she lifted her out of the stroller.

Placing her on the blanket Ellie looked around wide eyed. Soon a butterfly landing on a patch of grass caught her attention.

Pulling out her tablet Haley began to hum a melody. Music was one of her passions. She had pages upon pages of songs just waiting to be heard. Unfortunately her shyness won out every time she stepped in front of a microphone. Music was the way she could express her feelings without worrying about anyone's response.

Looking out at the people in the park, her mind wandered to the one person who was miles away. Shaking her head she scribbled words on her up to check on Ellie she smiled. The little girl was sprawled out on the blanket playing with her feet.

Laughing she said "You having fun Ellie Bear."

Unknowingly her words fell upon the ears of a stranger.

"Hi" Haley heard a voice behind her.

Turning around Haley eyes were meet with a figure standing in the glare of the sun. "Hi, may I help you" Haley said trying to cover her eyes with her hands.

Stepping out of the glare of the sun , Peyton twirled one of her blond curls identical to the little girl rolling on the blanket.

"Hey" she said her eyes traveling to the little girl. The way her heart was beating in her chest, she knew and could feel that the precious little girl laying on the blanket was hers.

Haley standing up now, dropped her pad on the blanket and papers went flying everywhere.

Peyton helped her pick up the papers. Looking at the words scribbled across the page, she said "You're a song writer."

"Yea" Haley said shyly.

"I love music" Peyton said hanging Haley some more papers. "My dream would be to own my own label and put music out there that means something and speaks to people."

"I do too, I hope one day that someone hears my music…"

"What's stopping you?" Peyton said eyeing the brunette.

"I don't think I'm ready yet. What about you?" Haley said wearily.

"The life that people want me to lead."

There was a silence between the two but at the same time an understanding.

"My name is Elizabeth" Peyton said extending her hand.

"I'm Haley."

"Your little girl is so precious" Peyton said bending down to take a closer look at the little girl.

"Oh she isn't mine. I'm babysitting for my friend."

"Well they are lucky, Peyton said reaching for the little girls fingers. "

With her finger wrapped tight in Ellie's petite hands, Peyton felt tears well in her eyes. She noticed the birthmark that Ellie had under her right arm. It was strawberry shaped.

Peyton remembered when Jake's mother told her to stop eating so many strawberries. She couldn't help it though because that was her pregnancy craving.

After all this time she had come face to face with her daughter.

"Can I hold her" Peyton said looking at Haley.

"Umm…" Haley said.

"I promise I won't run off with her, I know you just met me and all."

"It's just that her dad is so over protective, that 's why me and my friends have to watch her. He doesn't trust strangers" Haley replied.

Peyton smiled at Haley's words. She knew from the beginning that Jake would be a good father.

"Here are my keys and my wallet" she said placing it beside Haley. "Just in case I run off…"Peyton said picking up Ellie.

Standing the little girl up on her lap Peyton looked the little girl in the eyes. "Hey bunny bear …look at you."

Haley's phone rang and she excused herself off to the side.

Trying to make sure that Haley not hear her Peyton whispered "My sweet Ellie. How are you? "

Ellie cooed as if to answer Peyton.

Bringing the little girl close Peyton hugged the little girl. "Ellie please remember momma loves you."

Writing on Haley's pad Peyton scribbled " Don't be afraid of your music."

Placing Ellie back on the blanket, Peyton grabbed her walled and keys and walked off. Turning back to look at Ellie, she saw the little girl looking in her direction.

Running up the little hill and out of sight, tears streamed down her eyes.

* * *

With the radio blaring the Top 40 hits. Brooke and Haley sang for Ellie as the straightened up the café for the night.

"Thanks for helping me close" Brooke said filling up sugar canisters.

"No problem" Haley said wiping down counter tops.

"So something weird well maybe not weird happened to me at the park today" Haley said.

"Hmm" Brooke said while dancing along to the radio.

"This girl at the park totally came up to me and started talking and…"

Brooke stopped and scrunched up her face. "What… was she totally into you or something?"

"No… I don't know but I think she was into to Ellie too" Haley replied.

Brooke stopped and looked at Haley as Jake knocked on the door. Still looking at Haley, she went over and opened the door.

"Brooke what's wrong" Jake said entering the café.

"Nothing" Brooke said looking at Haley.

Giving Haley a quick hug, Jake went and picked up Ellie. "Hey bunny" he said smiling at his daughter.

"I'm surprised she isn't sleeping" Jake said cradling his daughter. "Let me go warm up a bottle" he said walking towards the back of the café.

"What's wrong" Haley said to Brooke.

Brooke said "I'll tell you later don't say anything about that in front of Jake…"

"Brooke, I know he is over protective but…" Haley whined.

"But nothing Haley don't say anything about it to him" Brooke said sternly.

"Say what" Jake said walking back into the room.

"Nothing …"Haley said quickly.

"It doesn't look like nothing" Jake said.

"Ugh" Brooke said. "Haley was going to tell you that she had a crush on you but I said no because crossing that friend line would not work" Brooke said trying to sound believable.

Jake looked at Haley searching her eyes.

"Nah, I'm not buying it…Now tell me the truth."

Brooke shot Haley a warning look.

"I was at the park today and this random girl comes up and starts talking to me. I was just telling Brooke before you got here that she kinda seemed totally into Ellie."

Jake looked at Haley and didn't say anything at all.

"What do you mean" he finally said.

"We kinda talked about music and she asked to hold Ellie. I told her I didn't know about that and your overprotectiveness. She gave me her wallet and keys and played with Ellie while I had a phone call. When I turned around she was gone Ellie was on the blanket and she had wrote me a note on my pad."

Jake placed Ellie in her carrier and walked back towards Haley.

"What did this person look like?" Jake said calmly.

"What" Haley said. "Jake I don't think its that serious."

"I do" Jake said flatly. "If it was someone just stopping and making a comment no big deal but you felt the need to talk Brooke about it."

"What do you know" Jake said looking at Brooke.

"I don't know what happened , this is my first time hearing the story" Brooke said quickly.

"What did she look like" Jake repeated.

"She was slender about 5'6 or seven, had blue eyes and blonde curly hair…."

Brooke gasped " No you don't think!"

Jake slammed his hand down on the table.

"I knew she was somewhere close, I could feel her that night I was at the gallery. When I saw that sketch of Ellie I knew" Jake ranted.

"Huh..what's going on" Haley said confused.

"Ellie's mom" Brooke said.

"What's her name " Haley asked.

"I don't want to say her name… I can't believe she is here. I can't believe she got that close to Ellie" Jake cut in.

"Jake she didn't take her and she had every opportunity to" Haley pointed out. She knew that what happened at the park could have turned disastrous.

"I can't think" Jake said pacing. His heart was pounding and sweat was on his brow.

"Haley take them home" Brooke said . "I can clean up by myself."

"Jake, I didn't know" Haley trailed off.

"I know you didn't know Haley…I just can't think right now."

* * *

Moore's was filled with its usual customers aside for a few new faces. A group of men were hollering

at each other even though they were sitting at the same table. It was obvious that they had way too many pitchers of beer. The crack of pool sticks hitting the multicolored balls could be heard mixed in with the beat of a Chris Daughtry song.

At one of the pool tables was a tall blond with a low cut. He stood sipping the last of his beer from his mug.

"Hey Scott can I get you anything" a waitress came over and asked.

"Not right now, thanks" Lucas said as he looked at his vibrating phone . The drama of today's events had him drained.

Every phone call he received got forwarded to his voicemail. His life wasn't his own and today he finally realized it. Planning his next shot, he starred at the balls intently. When he focused everything wrong in his life didn't matter.

Opening the door to Moore's Brooke ran her fingers through her brunette hair. She was dressed in a pair of fitted blue jeans and an off the shoulder black shirt.

Moore's was a place where Brooke went to relax and be low-key. Any and everyone was welcome and she had been a faithful customer for a little over a year. As she walked further into the bar, the brunette's hair moved like she had a fan blowing at her . Tucking a piece behind her ear, she smiled as she approached the bar.

"Hey Moore" she cooed in her distinctive voice.

"Hey there Brooke! We have missed seeing you around" Moore said as he fixed Brooke the drink she always requested at his bar cranberry and vodka.

"I've been working hard" Brooke said laughing playfully.

Taking a sip of her drink, a tall blonde guy caught her eye. Picking up her drink she moved in for a closer look. Her hunch was correct, the one guy that always seemed to be around was there in the flesh at Moore's.

"This has to be fate or something" Brooke said chuckling as she approached.

Lucas was so wrapped up in his own world he didn't hear Brooke's greeting.

She placed her hand gently on his arm and gave it a squeeze.

"Hey you" she said.

Lucas turned around almost annoyed only to meet eye to eye with a dimpled filled smiling Brooke.

"Wow, I am sorry…hey pretty girl" Lucas said giving her a squeeze.

"What are you doing here" they both said at the same time.

" I come here to get away from everything " Brooke said taking a sip of her drink.

"I found this place one night when I was out driving…I like it" Lucas said looking around.

"People don't bother me and I can have a good time."

Brooke took a extra stick hanging up nearby and sank in a difficult shot easily.

"I didn't know you could shoot pool."

"There's a lot that you don't know about me."

"Really like what" Lucas said intrigued.

"Like… I love it in the summer when there's heat lightning at night. And up until the fourth grade, I called squirrels squirrlers."

Lucas laughed and smiled. It was something about Brooke that made him forget his troubles and want to let go.

"And I love beating guys at pool. Oh my God is he is letting lose."

"I let lose" Lucas said defensively.

"What is your definition of letting loose" Brooke said. "You always look like your thinking too much and brooding."

"You wouldn't understand" Lucas said looking away.

"You never know unless you tell me" Brooke said.

"Hey, can I get you guys anything" the waitress said. Brooke turned up her glass and gulped it down.

"How about some shots on me Luke" Brooke said with a devilish smile.

"Sure" Lucas said.

"Two double shots of Yegar ..please."

"So, let's make a wager, Brooke said. If I beat you at pool you have to do something totally spontaneous and fun."

"I know I shouldn't agree to this but…yeah you're on Ms. Davis."

Upon arrival of the shots, Brooke and Lucas finished them off in one burning gulp.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way. Let the games begin" Brooke said breaking the balls.

* * *

A crowd had gathered to watch Brooke and Lucas play pool. Their gazes at each other from across the pool table were intense. You could feel the energy in the air.

The alcohol had long set in and Lucas was feeling good. As he studied the table planning his next shot, his eyes caught a glimpse of Brooke.

She looked beautiful in a simple outfit with hardly no make up at all. She knew that she had his attention as she playfully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Taking the shot Lucas cleared three balls in a difficult shot leaving one ball standing.

"There is nothing like a comeback" Lucas said taking a sip of his beer.

"Hmm…" Brooke said in response. Moving in for a closer look her walk was seductive she was trying her best to distract Lucas.

Trying not to look fazed Lucas said "Alright, this shot is for all the marbles."

With a crack the eight ball was headed to the right corner pocket but as it neared its destination , the ball went wide and grazed the edge.

"You got to be kidding me" Lucas said in disgust. He was competitive by nature and he couldn't believe that he lost.

Smiling ear to ear Brooke cleared her throat.

Taking careful aim Brooke sink the eight ball into the right corner pocket that it had just evaded.

Clapping her hands together. Brooke took a bow in front of the crowd that had gathered.

Lucas still couldn't believe that he missed the shot but he smiled a little. He had to give it to Brooke , she was a force to be reckoned with. A pretty girl who could play both sides of the fence in the world of privilege and that of ordinary people.

"Come on' let me get you another drink" Brooke said reaching out her hand.

"I should be getting you a drink" Lucas said hesitantly taking her hand and following her through the bar.

At the counter they both sipped on a mug of beer.

S"o tell me something Lucas" Brooke said looking at Lucas from behind her mug.

"Like what " Lucas questioned.

"Okay how about when I was younger, not that were old but…..didn't you love weird science?"

Lucas drinking from his mug nodded his head and cracked a smile.

"Ah, the family jewels."

"He doesn't even have a license, Lisa."

The two laughed hysterically.

There laughter was interrupted by Lucas's phone. Looking at the caller id, Lucas saw Peyton's name across the screen. Lucas looked at Brooke who was taking another sip of her beer.

"You going to take that call" Brooke asked.

"No" Lucas said.

Downing the last of his beer Lucas said "Where were we?"

"Having fun?"

"Yeah…I am glad that you happened to show up here."

"Good. So what's your take on tattoos?"

"I don't know ….it depends" Lucas said quizzical.

"Come here" Brooke said leading Lucas to a more private corner of the bar.

"Come here "Brooke said again this time more playfully.

"What do you think about this tattoo" she said slowly undoing her jeans.

Brooke revealed a small tattoo on the inside of her right hip.

"Interesting" Lucas said coyly .

Brooke let out a giggle as she pulled Lucas into her. Kissing him gently, their kisses intensified and the bar with its noise and patrons faded away.

* * *

Thunder crackled in the distance but the smell of rain was in the air before a drop had even hit the ground.

Jake sat staring out the windowing with his strong arms wrapped securely around Ellie. Pain, Fear, and Love were the emotions running through him. As he relaxed he ran his fingers through Ellie's blond curls.

"I 'm never going to let you go" Jake said as Ellie stirred in his arms. As he looked into the night sky he remembered those same words he said to Peyton over a year ago.

Jennifer Jagielski watched her son with his daughter. When he had come home earlier, she could tell that something was bothering him. She over heard him talking to Brooke on the phone about Ellie's mother.

She was there when her son was scared and distraught when Peyton left him. Knowing that she was so close made her nervous. Stepping out of the room she took a deep breath and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"I need your help" Jennifer whispered into the phone. As she hung up the phone, she came fast to face with her husband.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Protecting our son and granddaughter she said " brushing past him and heading towards the guest bedroom.

Peyton sat in the perch of her window. Looking at her sketch pad, she starred into the eyes of her daughter. On paper Peyton could hold her, tell her she loved her, and how sorry she was that she made bad decisions.

She could still smell the scent of baby lotion on her tee shirt. She swore she would never wash it. Picking up her phone she dialed Lucas's number.

"You've reached Lucas Scott , leave me a message and I'll get back to you." Peyton sighed. Today's threats apparently meant nothing.

Peyton jumped when her phone rang. Looking at the caller id she rolled her eyes.

"Hello" Peyton said trying to sound tired.

"Let me speak to Lucas" Henderson said quickly.

"You can't" Peyton said just as quickly.

"Why, isn't he there with you?" Henderson spat.

"Lucas, is sleeping he had a headache. Can I give him a message." Peyton said trying to keep her composure.

"Ms. Sawyer, I am in no mood to play games."

"Well if that is the case you would let us live our lives" Peyton said dryly.

Henderson chuckled.

His laugh was taunting. After his laughter had ceased he said "Ms. Sawyer you are out of your league."

Thinking fast Peyton yelled "Luke, Henderson is on the phone . Apparently your not here as ordered!" Peyton slammed her open bedroom door as hard as she could.

"There is your answer" Peyton said into the phone.

Peyton heard a click and Henderson was gone. Quickly she text Lucas about Henderson.

"I hope you get my text " Peyton said as she dropped her phone on the sofa and walked into the bathroom to draw her bath.

Across town two short beeps stirred the sleeping twosome in the oversized bed. Shifting Brooke rolled over to her side and Lucas was right behind her . As the cover fell from around his right shoulder, the evidence of their intoxicating night revealed its self.

A Chinese symbol appeared , covered with Neosporin and a clear protective bandage.

Lucas would have explaining to do but for now, he was sleeping soundly as the lighting crackled in the distance.

* * *

_**A/N: It's been awhile…please remember to review!**_

* * *


	14. Another Author's Note :

Author's Note

Wow, it has been a long time since I have written a chapter. I don't even know if any of you are still interested in this story. However, I am motivated to write again and I have some time…..life has been busy busy busy! I hope you are all well and I hope to finish a chapter in the coming days.


	15. Longest Day

_**Can You Stand The Rain**_

A/N: It's been along time for those still around from the beginning. So here is a new chapter I hope you enjoy ! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from OTH; unfortunately.

**Chapter 15**

Longest Day

Rays of sunlight hit Brooke's face. She moaned at the thought of getting up. The bed she lay in was so comfortable she could lie there all day.

Running her hand through her hair, she felt the slight tinge of a headache.

"Mmmhh" she moaned slightly.

When her phone rang she grabbed it hitting the silence button. She knew who it was by the distinctive ring tone.

"Hello" she whispered into the phone.

"Why are you whispering" Rachel said.

"Did you forget we were suppose to workout and have breakfast." Rachel said with much attitude.

"Crap…I forgot. I'm sorry Rachel"

"Ugh bye Bitch! I will find you later. You owe me". Rachel said hanging up before Brooke could speak.

Putting her phone on the night stand, Brooke snuggled back underneath the covers.

"Good morning pretty girl" Brooke heard a voice say.

Brooke jumped a mile out of the bed.

Lucas laughed as he already knew all too well.

"Did you forget where you where and how you got there?

"Oh my god, how did we get here. "Wait did we" Brooke said looking herself over.

"Not that I can remember" Lucas said getting out the bed. "I was pretty drunk too".

"Man my arm hurts' Lucas said walking to the mirror.

When he looked in the mirror Lucas's eyes grew wide.

"No No No" Lucas said swiping at his shoulder.

"Shit tell me this is washable. Tell me this is a dream."

Brooke walked over to him and looked at his shoulder. "Oh no" Brooke said.

"I have to be dead because there is no way I got a tattoo" Lucas said starring at his arm in the mirror.

"Sadly it's not" Brooke said running her fingers through her hair. Taking a deep breath she said "My bet was for you to get a tattoo…I remember now".

"Wow….what does it mean?" Lucas said still looking in the mirror.

"It's an ancient symbol for fun" Brooke said slowly. "Look Lucas I'm sorry…it was stupid".

"No" he said shaking his head. "Some part of me wanted to do it (I guess)….so yeah I just hope it really means fun".

Turning to look at Brooke they both started laughing.

"Mmmh" Brooke said "Serious hangover".

"Yeah me too" "Want to order breakfast in". Lucas said with a slight grin.

"Sure" Brooke said grabbing a complementary tooth brush and heading into the bathroom.

Just as Lucas was going to place an order to room service, his phone began to vibrate.

Answering the phone, he said "Hey Skills, what's up?"

"Hey Luke! You are coming to practice?"

"Yeah later" Lucas said rubbing his growling stomach.

"Later, Luke practice is in an hour… late night huh".

"You're kidding" Lucas said looking around the room wide eyed for a clock.

Finally his eye landed on the clock that showed 10 am. Looking around for his clothing, Lucas jumped up and started throwing clothing on.

When Brooke came out of the bathroom she looked at Lucas surprised. Holding up his finger to his mouth he started handing Brooke clothing.

Confused, she started putting her clothes on. She watched Lucas as he continued his phone conversation but it was difficult to pick up on the details since he said very little. When Lucas hung up the phone, he looked at Brooke with concern on his face.

"You're not in some secret society or married are you?" Brooke asked bluntly.

"What, no" Lucas said. "I thought it was earlier rather than later. I have to get to work".

"Work" Brooke said still giving Lucas the side eye.

"Work…yes! Brooke remember when I told you my life was complicated."

"Yes"

"Well I will explain but I can't right now. I have to get you back to your car and to work within 30 minutes".

Brooke grabbed her purse and nodded her head.

With a tooth brush and cup of water in his hand they briskly exited the hotel room and into the illuminated hallway.

Lucas's phone vibrated with several notifications for voicemails and text messages. Weaving through the parking lot he shook his head as he glanced at the text messages. Nathan was pissed and he knew that he let his brother down.

Lucas was speeding down the road in his own little world when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Lucas are you okay" he heard a raspy voice say.

Shaking his head Lucas said "I'm not going to make it back to your car and downtown. Do you mind asking Haley if she can take you to your car from the café?"

"I can try" Brooke said pulling her phone from her purse.

While a bewildered Brooke attempted to reach Haley on her cell phone, Lucas called Nathan.

"Hey" was all that Lucas could utter before being interrupted by an enraged Nathan.

"Look, where are you?" Nathan yelled.

"I'll be there in 5" Lucas said hanging up on Nathan.

Lucas looked over at Brooke who was talking to who he presumed to be Haley. Her hair whipping in the crisp air she appeared conflicted. His mind quickly recalled the words Brooke had spoken earlier in the hotel room. Technically he was not married and no he was not in a secret society but he was engaged. He was also a member of an old money family that might as well be a part of some secret society.

He yearned to tell the truth because he knew all too well what his omissions will do. He liked Brooke Davis and in his short time knowing her she clearly was starting to get a hold on him.

* * *

Nathan paced angrily in the back room of the café.

"Nathan, why don't you sit down" Keith said entering the backroom.

"Lucas couldn't even get through this agreement one day Keith!" he yelled.

Keith quickly closed the door leading to the café.

"Listen Nathan, yes you have every right to be angry and disappointed. You have to look at Lucas's point of view as well."

"Why agree to something you can't do" Nathan said still pacing.

"It's not that easy Nathan. Trust me I know".

"I am tired of Lucas this, Lucas that….well if Lucas does this". "I am the one that worked hard to achieve my dream of playing professional basketball. I am the one who is always treated like a red headed step child." Nathan said as he angrily slammed his fist against the back door.

"Stop before you put yourself on the injured list" Keith yelled.

"Is everything okay back here" Karen said popping her head in.

"Can I murder my brother?" Nathan asked sounding way to serious.

Karen gave Haley some instructions and closed the door behind her as she entered the backroom.

"What's wrong" she said looking at Nathan and Keith.

"Karen it's just ….." Keith began.

"It just nothing" Nathan said. "My problem is Lucas and his behavior. He is going to cost me everything!"

"Nathan imagine if it were you" Karen said slowly. Keith had told her what had transpired at the meeting yesterday. "Lucas is stuck in a difficult position trying to ensure that he keeps his word to everyone." "Unfortunately we all know that he will have to make a decision and I am assuming that Lucas will choose you over his happiness."

"No I think he will follow in the footsteps of Keith" Nathan said as he exited the back door of the café slamming the door behind him.

"Keith" Karen said full of concern.

"I don't know what else to say to him Karen. There is no way to make this right for the both of them".

"I'm worried about my son" Karen said burying her head in Keith's chest.

"I'm worried about the both of them". Keith said holding Karen tight.

* * *

Approaching the café driving entirely too fast, Lucas said to Brooke "When I pull up to the back of the café if you can get out quickly I would appreciate it."

"Sure" Brooke said looking out the window.

"Nathan is pissed off right now and I have to get my thoughts together for work" he said out loud.

Brooke continued to look out the window with a million thoughts running through her head. She liked Lucas but there was something about him that just was not right. His life was a mystery.

As Lucas pulled up to the back of the café he looked around to ensure that no vehicles look suspicious. An irate Nathan was standing near the back door, quickly Brooke grabbed her personal belongs.

Lucas watched as Brooke walked towards the café.

"Brooke, I'm sorry" he said meaning every bit of the words he spoke.

Brooke threw up her hand and said "Sure."

As he pulled out the parking lot he began to receive an ear full from Nathan.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

After dropping off Lucas's gym bag to the equipment mangager at the baskeball arena, Peyton sat in a black sedan with her mother and family friend Gretchen Hansley in tow.

Fiddling with the ring on her leg ring finger, she was exhausted but her make up covered the black circles under her eyes. She had snuck out of her home to let her stress and frustrations out on a canvas.

Today her mother wanted to drive into Buckhead to shop in the boutiques. The last thing on Peyton's mind was shopping and she didn't need nor want any more overly priced clothing.

"Peyton, honey" Gretchen said while sipping a cocktail. "So have you picked out your wedding dress or decided on colors?"

"No, I have not quite decided yet" Peyton said faking a smile.

"If I were marrying that handsome Scott boy I would be rushing him to the alter."

Peyton almost gagged in disgust as she watched Gretchen stir her cocktail with her finger and ripped apart an olive with her teeth and smacking on it loudly

"Peyton has been very busy ensuring that the gallery gets off to a good start here in Atlanta" Anna chimed in.

Peyton ignoring her mother and her guest, slipped into a day dream where her world was perfect. Little did she know she would need saving from the real world today.

* * *

Victoria Davis and Jennifer Jagielski were enjoying the unusually hot autumn day shopping at local boutiques. With a selection of high end clothing placed in front of them

the ladies engaged in conversation as they looked over the pieces and tried on clothing.

"So" Jennifer said pausing to look at a piece. "What's going on with Brooke?"

"What is not going on with my daughter" Victoria retorted looking at the hem line of a dress.

"Ok well, I'm out for blood" Jennifer said sounding uncharacteristically sinister.

Victoria looked up from her dress to look at her friend. Victoria was known for her matter of fact and uppity bitch attitude. Furthermore she is also known for doing what is necessary to ensure that her family's needs are met. Jennifer on the other hand was the understanding and sweet one except for….what was on her mind right now.

"What" Jennifer said responding to Victoria's silent glare.

"What's going on Jennifer? I am biting the bait". Victoria said stepping into her dressing room.

"You know, the Sawyers that we ran into at the convention?"

"Yes"

"Well the girl you were insulting is Ellie's mother."

Victoria came out of her dress rooming to face Jennifer. "How do you know?"

"I would know her anywhere besides I've met her before…when they broke the news that they were pregnant."

"I would have killed her in front of all of those people how did you do it?"

"Do what Victoria?"

"Let her live?"

"I don't know" Jennifer said shaking her head. "Perhaps she would have died had I known that she had seen Ellie and has this painting of her on display at this local art gallery."

"This is too much" Victoria said sipping from a glass of water.

Jennifer chuckled but all the while her wheels were turning. She had contacted someone in regards to Jake's legal rights. She was already lining up a defense in case her worst fears came true. There was no way that she was going to let Ellie change hands in a custody battle.

As both women were trying on clothing they were unaware of two additional women joining them in the fitting room.

"I'm preparing myself if a battle ensues."

"As would I" Victoria answered. "You know I knew something just wasn't right with the Sawyers that night and forget that sham we witnessed. I mean really who are they fooling!"

Both ladies erupted in laughter but their laughter ceased as their eyes fell upon one familiar face as they exited their booths.

"Well well well" Victoria said through clinched teeth.

"Really is this how supposed women conduct themselves" Anna said sarcastically.

"Please let's not go there" Victoria said as she began to sort through the clothing she had just tried on.

"No let's" Anna seethed. "Really what are we waiting for as it seems you were already throwing my family's name around?"

Victoria placed the clothing down and moved to approach Anna. However Jennifer grabbed her arm.

"No this is my fight Victoria." "Let's do talk Mrs. Sawyer…you may want to excuse you friend however" Anna said pointing at Gretchen.

"She stays" Anna replied.

"Fine with me" Jennifer spat.

"You should keep my family's name out of your mouth," Anna said matching Jennifer's tone.

"You sure are feisty to be a southern bell" Victoria said as she sat down on one of the sofas.

"Now Mrs. Sawyer, you know very well I cannot do that. Besides we are family." Jennifer said as she sat down next to Victoria.

Jennifer was pleased as she watched Anna give Gretchen her marching orders.

"What are you talking about" Anna said as she ensured that Gretchen was not in ear range.

"Do not play dumb! " "My name is Jennifer. Jennifer Jagielski Ellie's grandmother."

"Listen Jennifer this is a very difficult situation and this is not the placed to discuss this."

"I almost rather not discuss this at all. There is nothing that can be said to make this right."

Victoria sat uncharacteristically quite as she listened to the two ladies go around the issue. She started to piece together some very important pieces of information. Peyton Sawyer was engaged to Lucas Scott and Petyon Sawyer was the mother of Jake Jagielski's daughter EllieJagielski. Her daughter Brooke Davis has been helping Jake raise Ellie and she has had some kind of indiscretions with Lucas Scott. All of this which seems to be unknown to all parties involved until she began to put the pieces together. She did not like where her thoughts were going.

Jennifer and Anna's discussion was interrupted by no other than Peyton herself as she barged in the fitting room.

When Peyton's eyes focused in on Jennifer, fear and flight could be seen in her eyes.

Anna told Peyton to close the door behind her. The tension could be felt in the air along with the elephant in the room.

"Peyton, it's alright I know." Anna replied quietly.

"You know what" Peyton said refusing to believe what was happening in the quaint fitting room.

"About Ellie" Victoria said rolling her eyes. She was growing tired of the back and forth but mainly she wanted to get out of dodge. She somehow knew more than she needed to know.

Peyton felt her heart drop.

"Mom" Peyton barely got out.

"We will talk later." Anna replied.

Jennifer was on Peyton before she could react. With her back against the wall she could see feel and see the anger pouring from Jennifer.

"Stop playing so innocent Peyton. You broke my son's heart and worst of all you left him with that precious little girl to raise alone."

"I…..I…." was all Peyton could stammer out.

Suddenly she felt a sting on her left cheek. She stood in shock as her mother rushed to her side.

"I will have you arrested for assaulting my daughter!" Anna yelled.

"Go ahead and I'll make sure that they put it on the front page of the news along why I did it." "I think everyone will be empathic to the reasoning of my actions." Jennifer said folding her arms firmly across her chest.

Peyton still stunned knew that even if she wanted to press charges, she could not bring any attention to herself of the Scott family. Especially since The Scotts did not know her secret.

"Let's just go" Peyton managed to utter.

Obliging Anna grabbed her purse and hastily exited the fitting room with Peyton.

As Peyton shielded her face from a small group of photographers gathered outside the store, she dove into the backseat of the black sedan.

Turning her back to Gretchen a tear slid down her burning cheek.

"It will be okay Peyt" Anna said trying to comfort her daughter.

"This is only the beginning" Peyton replied.

Taking a deep breath she gained her composure as she needed to gather herself. Today was going to be the longest day ever.


	16. The Truth That My Heart Speaks

**_Can You Stand The Rain_**

A/N: Okay, I love this chapter for so many reasons one because I love the Brooke and Lucas that I created in this alternate universe and because I was able to tie in the words from one of my favorite songs. I hope that everyone continues to read this story and truly enjoys it. Like everything else in life it's a work in progress. As always read, enjoy, and REVIEW…. Please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from OTH; unfortunately. Also, I own none of the lyrics from the song One Love.

**Chapter 16**

**The Truth That My Heart Speaks**

Fall had come and the air was crisp and multicolored leaves danced along the streets. Life had kept moving along and everything appeared to be well. The excitement with the fresh start for the Atlanta Hawks was in full swing as tonight would be their first family and friend's night at the arena. The team was still working through their becoming acclimated stage. There were still rumbles every now and again of the adjustments the team had made to their starting lineup. Never in league history had a starting lineup been totally reconstructed to an all new starting five. The High Flying Fab Five so far were handling the pressure in stride. Nathan and Lucas often switched positions depending on the team they were playing and there were obvious moments where you could tell The Scott brothers and Skills Tanner had been playing together for years.

Off the court Lucas was playing his role being a fiancé, planning a wedding he didn't want to attend, keeping his end of the deal to protect Nathan, and making sure his name was not associated with any negative press. Every so often he still made trips to Karen's Café to see Haley, talk to Keith and Karen, and have brief encounters with Brooke. He had done so well fighting his urges to be around Brooke. He just had to keep telling himself that it would only lead to heartache in the end.

Nathan kept his focus on basketball as he cherished every moment knowing that his fate rested in his family's hands. Every day he watched his older brother like a hawk. He did not want to do this but everything suddenly depended on Lucas. Nathan had begun to ignore Lucas's fake smile and short and vague responses because he needed his brother to play his role no matter how much it hurt. He too made visits to Karen's Café to mainly see Haley. Their friendship was back on track and had grown. Nathan thought no one notice the slightly hidden glances that he and Haley shared. The reddish brunette haired girl was different then all the rest by far.

Ellie was growing and meeting developmental milestones as time flew by. Jake's face lit up every time Ellie said "Da Da". She made every day bright. Even though the nagging thoughts seemed to enter his mind as he tucked his precious little girl in every night. Although it seemed crazy he would get goose bumps some nights as he could almost feel her presence near. He could not help but think of Peyton because he saw so much of her likeness in Ellie but also because of his mother's last encounter with her. He was sad, disappointed, angry, and most of all confused. He made trips every so often to the art gallery where he had seen the piece of Ellie. Every time he asked about it, there was limited information available. Jake made sure to be extra careful with whom he let around Ellie and put paperwork in motion with his lawyer just in case Peyton tried anything regarding their daughter.

* * *

Lucas tugged the collar of his light jacket as he took a sip of his French Vanilla Frappe from Karen's Café. He sighed as he noticed Henderson's car parked on the side street to Peyton's home. He sighed as he wondered what was going on. Today was another ordered therapy session by his family. Lucas could not think of anything that had occurred that would warrant a visit from Henderson. He knew that whatever it was….it could not be good.

Opening the door to the home, he saw Peyton sitting on the sofa talking softly to her mother. Lucas smirked and asked "So what do I owe the pleasure" he said closing the door behind him.

Lucas was directed to sit down by Henderson. He was surprised to see Dan, Deb, and Keith in the home as well. Lucas began to feel a little hot under the collar as he adjusted his shirt.

"Lucas" Dan said smugly. "The elders have decided …" Dan appeared to hesitate. Lucas sneaked a glance at Peyton who give him an I don't know look.

Henderson stepped forward and said firmly "We know that the plans for the wedding are going well. We will adjust them as need be. The elders however have decided that you two (pointing at Lucas and Peyton) will need to start working on the next generation of this family."

With that Lucas spit his drink short of Henderson's freshly polished shoes. "Children now… no no "Peyton said standing up. Anna pulled Peyton back down to the couch knowing very well what Peyton's hang up was.

Henderson held up his hand. "We will schedule an appointment with our doctors to have genetics testing and a gynecological exam completed."

"Wait a minute" Anna said interrupting. "What is this all about, the children are in their early 20's. Why don't we let them get adjusted to married life enjoying each other? Besides Lucas will be on the road traveling."

"I do not want to hear any objects." Henderson retorted.

"I'm tired of this" Lucas said under his breath.

"What was that Lucas" Keith said wanting and hoping Lucas was not just sit by and let the family dictate his life.

"The elders have been telling me what to do my whole life. I agreed to marry Peyton because you threatened me and my brother. I live this lie every day and never getting to be the person I want to be. I should be allowed to control some aspect of my life. I think that we agree that neither I nor Peyton are ready nor want to be parents of a child at this time of our life. Seriously a child should be brought into this world because of love not because some old men with a complex said so."

Henderson began to speak. Lucas interrupted him. "Look I have done everything else you asked me to do in all due respect grandfather but I just cannot fathom doing this just yet. "

Lucas looked at the group who remained silent. He looked at his mother Deb and said "What do you think Mom?"

Deb looked at Lucas and wrung her hands. She was always silent when it came to things involving Lucas because he was not her son. She fought hard for Nathan and that's the way it will always be….for some reason the blond haired blue eyed man before her always came first. She simply shook her head and stated that she would be waiting in the car.

Along with Lucas everyone watched her as she walked out. Lucas looked at his watch and at the therapist sitting in the corner of the room observing. Write this down in your notes Ma' am, today when I really needed my mom she walked out on me and I haven't touched Peyton and will continue to not touch her. So it looks like you can count me out on making an heir. "

"I'll see you Peyton after the game, make sure your there to support me." Lucas said rushing out the door.

He had a game to play.

* * *

Sitting in the section behind the Atlanta Hawks bench, Peyton shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She wanted to run not walk out of the stadium and never come back. Making it to the game in the middle of the first quarter, her mind was elsewhere thinking to today's earlier events. She had to come up with a way to avoid this medical exam. She knew that the doctor would run all sorts of test and be able to tell that she had a child before. Maybe she was just putting that negativity into the air but she couldn't. She loved Lucas and probably always will but all of this was becoming ridiculous. She was starting to even wonder if the Scotts knew something they just weren't ready to divulge. Peyton snapped back into reality when she heard an announcer say "a three by Jake Jaglieski." That was followed by a group of women cheering and whistling loudly.

Looking towards the basketball court Peyton's eyes landed on Jake. Her heart skipped a beat and she could feel sweat on her brow. Opening the program in disbelief Peyton opened the booklet to the player's roster. Skimming the roster she saw Skills, Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, and Jake Jaglieski. Peyton could not believe it. Of all things imaginable…this was absolutely unbelievable Jake and Lucas playing side by side on the same team unknowingly. "I'm going to die….I'm going to die" Peyton kept saying under her breath. Before long Peyton had identified Jake's mom and her bitchy friend from the boutique. She watched the group and the game intently. Jake had matured in more ways than one since she had last seen him. He was handsome and she imagined herself in his strong arms. The reality of the situation kept snapping her back into reality.

The Hawks were winning handily against the Detroit Pistons. The players were sitting on the bench smiling and giving each other praise. As the game approached its conclusion, Peyton plotted on how she was going to get to Lucas in the tunnel without being seen by Jake's mother and let along Jake. She was in an impossible situation. Taking the Atlanta Hawks hoodie that she had brought in the gift shop, she put it on. She put her head down as she watched Jake's mother and her group walk towards her. She heard them say "I told Jake I would see him at home. "

Great, Peyton thought she dodged one bullet with her name on it. It seemed like it took her forever to get past the check points down to the tunnel where the players would take to their locker room. She was amazed at all the groupies that were in the area waiting for the players to come off the floor. Her palms were sweating as she tried to reach her mom on her cell phone.

When Anna finally answered, Peyton turned her back to the tunnel and began spewing curses left and right into the phone. She was panicking and did not know what to do or who to turn to. All she had was her mother.

Tonight the team had really come together in front of their family and friends. The Fab Five had decided to celebrate at a local club in the area and Jake was looking forward to it. As he finished up a brief on court interview he walked through the tunnel. His ears caught a voice that he could notice anywhere.

He walked up to the person wearing the hoodie and pulled them into an open office. Taking the phone at the person's hand he spun them around.

"I knew it was you a mile away."

Peyton was frozen in place and could not move except for the involuntarily shaking her body was doing.

"Say something Peyton" Jake yelled.

She opened her mouth but no words would form. Peyton had thought about this moment dreamed about it and off course none of those dreams came close. She wanted to hug him….kiss him but the look on his face. He looked as if he could kill her with his bare hands.

"All this time, why now!" Jakes voice was rattled with emotion.

"I can explain" Peyton said quietly.

"I'm listening" Jake said leaning against a desk.

"I want to tell you everything "Peyton began. "Jake you have to know I never would have left you and Ellie if I didn't have to. So much has been running through my mind….I think about you guys every day….."

Tears streaming down her face Peyton made the short distance between her and Jake and kissed him passionately. At first Jake fought her advance, embraced her, and then pushed her away.

"You don't get to do this" Jake said tears running down his face now.

"Please it's not like that Jake, let me explain ….please" Peyton pleaded. "We need to talk but now is not the time nor the place."

"Why couldn't you stay away like you have been "Jake said before exiting the room.

Peyton could not believe this. She had to find Lucas before she had another confrontation to deal with. As she walked out of the room, she ran smack dab into Lucas.

"Hey Peyton" he said excitedly.

"Hey Luke" she said giving him a side hug. "Great game!"

"What wrong Peyton" Lucas said looking at her red rimmed eyes.

"Nothing it's my allergies." "Will I see you later?"

"No, actually we are going on to celebrate." "So, I'll see you later" Lucas said with a short wave as he headed to the locker room.

Peyton watched him walk to the locker room as she began to tend to her broken heart. Touching her lips she needed and had to make Jake understand.

* * *

Brooke was rushing around her room grabbing pieces of clothing from her dresser and throwing shoes out of her closet.

Victoria yawned as she looked at her daughter. "If you're going to work, why can't you work one job?"

Brooke frowned at her mother; she was not in the mood for a lecture about what she should do.

"So Jake is coming to the club tonight with some of his teammates." Victoria said tracing the design on her daughter's plush comforter.

"Mmh Hmm" Brooke said as she was perfecting her make up.

"Brooke I just want you to be careful …okay" "I have your best interest at heart."

Brooke looked at her mother through the reflection of the mirror. "Is there something that you are halfway telling me?"

"There are something's; I am not at liberty to say at this time because frankly I know too much but ….let's talk about Lucas Scott."

"What about him" Brooke said dryly. "I am over my little infatuation….it is not meant to be" she said as she turned to face her mother.

Victoria just looked at her daughter and brushed herself off as she got up off the bed.

"Are you sure Brooke?"

"I'm sure" Brooke said matter of factly.

* * *

The club was full of patrons and it was only ten o' clock. The latest Rihanna song was pumping through the speakers. Brooke and her fellow bar tenders were all smiles as they danced and served drinks with flair. This was her time to let loose flirt openly and just plain have fun.

Word traveled fast in Atlanta as she barely overheard groups of females and males alike talking about the Fab Five that would be making an appearance at the club tonight. She rolled her eyes when she heard one say "I heard the cutest one is engaged but hey I heard that they are on the verge of a break up anyway."

Groupies, the tabloids, and other forms of media were a mess. Brooke absolutely refused to buy a tabloid, gossip magazine, or watch entertainment news. She felt sorry for some celebs it was hard being in the public eye. Men flirted and attempted to ask her for her number and a dance. Brooke just smiled and continued to serve drinks.

"Hey, Hey gorgeous" a man yelled above the music.

Brooke's friend and fellow bar tender Keisha nudged Brooke into the direction of the voice.

"Hey" Brooke said as her eyes met Jakes. She leaned over the bar and gave him a hug and peck on the cheek.

"So where is the rest of the Fab Five" she yelled over the music."

"They are on the way" Jake said as he eyed the crowd.

Jake smiled and waved at a couple of patrons as the pointed and whispered.

Brooke waved over an incredible hulk looking bouncer. "Hey" Brooke said giving the man her widest smile. "This is my brother Jake Jaglieski is VIP ready for him and his teammates?"

"Let me check."

The two chatted while the waited for the bouncer to relay the information back to them. Finally he stated that they would be ready in a moment. Unknown to Brooke she would be working to help support the VIP waitress. She was okay with that because it was Jake and his party. Some of the celebs that came to the club were the worst, some were tolerable, and others were sweet and down to earth.

No worries.

* * *

Jake stood to the side as he waited for the Scott brothers, Skills, and Johnson to arrive. In style, the rest of the Fab Five arrived. The paparazzi had arrived and they lit up the night sky taking pictures of the guys as they stepped out of their cars. Coming forward to meet them, Jake was not use to the flashing lights and held his hand up to shield his eyes.

"We lighting up the sky out here tonight baby" Johnson said as he gave Jake a pound.

"Let's get it…..the hunnies are looking right tonight" Skills said walking through the VIP entrance to the club.

When they all entered the club, they were ushered to the VIP section of the club that was elevated on a platform near the back of the club. The guys settled in toasting to their victory with shots of vodka.

The music was right and the drinks were flowing. Nathan, Skills, and Johnson had invited ladies up to the VIP section and were having a good time dancing and mingling in more ways than one. When a pretty brunette came and brought more bottles something about her caught Lucas' eye.

"Excuse me" he said trying to catch her attention.

When she looked back up at him, he was surprised.

"Brooke"

"Wow we must really stop doing this?" Brooke said dryly.

"Wait what" Lucas said

"Confused are we" Brooke said turning to leave.

Lucas reached out his hand to stop Brooke from walking off. Jake had just returned from the bathroom and noticed the interaction.

"What's wrong" he asked Brooke.

"Nothing….I'm fine" she replied shortly as she walked off from VIP.

Jake looked at Lucas full of questions.

* * *

Lucas was confused he was suppose to be having a good time but instead he was wondering what was wrong with Brooke. He thought things were cool between them…her coldness was driving him up a wall.

He felt like he was obsessed or something watching her every move as she served drinks at the main bar and occasionally made her way back up to VIP. Next time she came up to VIP he was going to talk to her and get to the bottom of things. He was feeling honoree…he was Lucas Eugene Scott damn it!

When Brooke made her way up to the VIP with some more spirits and juices, he left the VIP area and waited in the small walkway that led to a hallway towards to back of the club. It was motionless there and it would be the perfect place to talk.

As Brooke came down the stars he gentle tugged at her arm and pulled her into the area. Brooke let out a scream but he silenced it with his hand. When he uncovered her mouth, she yelled "Are you freaking crazy?"

"No" Lucas said sounding annoyed that she would even ask that question.

She looked gorgeous in her sleek black tank top and tight leather pants and stilettoes. Lucas's mind was wandering but he caught Brooke's arm as she was spinning around to walk back the way that they had just come.

"Dance with me, talk to me, say something that isn't rude Brooke please" he was surprised at how desperate he sounded.

"Seriously Lucas, I'm not doing this with you"

"What is this and why are we sounding like a couple!"

"Hmm Ump" Brooke said folding her arms across her chest.

As Lucas was moving closer to Brooke a male appeared at the opening in the hallway.

"What's going on…Brooke are you okay?"

Lucas made eye contact with Jake who had a stern look on his face. He was getting annoyed, confused, and definitely did not know what this was all about with Jake tonight.

"We are okay" Brooke said glancing at Lucas.

"You guys know each other" Jake said looking directly at Lucas.

"Something like that" Lucas said coolly. He ignored the look that Brooke gave him.

"Seriously Jake we were just talking….some unfinished business." "Stop looking at each other like that your teammates."

Lucas watched as Brooke walked Jake back to the platform. This is interesting he thought.

When Brooke came back he had a slight smirk on his face. "Current or Ex."

"Neither …..grew up together ….my brother."

"Look Brooke I don't like what's going on between us right now."

Brooke began to protest but Lucas was on her kissing her passionately. She fought and tried to get out of his grasp.

A song came on and the alcohol had long taken over Lucas's thoughts. "Dance with me please….I just want to forget it all."

Looking into his eyes Brooke could see that Lucas was vulnerable so she swayed to the beat with him. He pulled her in closer and she could feel her heart racing she was confused.

"I want you so bad" Lucas whispered seductively in her ear. Her skin grew hot as she took in deep breaths.

"Tonight no interruptions" Lucas said taking her face in his hands and look at her intently.

"If you're ready get off early and we'll leave…..no interruptions tonight." Lucas said walking off.

He had turned the tables in what seemed like an emotional war they were having. He had no idea if Brooke would follow the plan he laid out but he hoped she would.

Adjust his pants that presented a slight bulge he reentered the VIP. He fixed another drink and sat down next to Jake.

"You know Brooke is like my sister" Jake said with an edge.

"It's a long story I'll explain but I have no ill intentions towards Brooke" Lucas said sipping his drink.

* * *

Sitting in the back of Lucas's driver's car they were drunk. They had lost all of the inhibitions as they snuck out of the club undetected. Except to Nathan who Lucas had enough coherence to at least tell him. Nathan would make sure that his car got back safely to the house and no one would suspect a thing.

As they got out of the car and entered The Scott's town house, Brooke did not even notice her surroundings or that her own luxury town home was around the corner and down the street.

Upon entering the home Lucas saw Brooke looking around. He gave her a brief tour and told her to make herself comfortable. Lighting some candles and turning on his I-dock stereo music began to flow through the air.

_You know I have to be honest  
It's like for the first time in my life,  
My pride is not involved  
I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid to tell you girl,_

Lucas took off his shirt and revealed his bare chest that Brooke had seen many times in their past meetings but this time he looked more cut and built than before. She was basking in the visual presentation that was before her.

_And if I can't have you,  
I don't know what I'ma do_

He was teasing her with kisses as he slowly helped her out of her fitted tank top and bra. He kissed her slowly savoring her scent.

"No excuses and no interruptions tonight right…pretty girl."

"I don't know…you know" she trailed off.

He put a finger to her lips and said "Don't jinx it…all you have to do is agree."

"No excuses and no interruptions" she said breathlessly as she felt his hands in between her thighs.

_So many people never find the one  
And that's why I really wanna tell you something  
I really think this is it for me  
I really think you're the one I need  
Cause baby I done had em all  
I don't want nobody but you_

Laying her down on his bed they were exploring each other's bodies. He had found the spots that made her body shiver and she had reciprocated. Lucas was in euphoria and he hadn't even entered her yet. He realized as he was making her swarm and writhe with pleasure that he hadn't had sex with anyone since he met Brooke Davis. His mind, his body, and spirit wanted no one but her.

He kissed her gently as he entered her. Her fingers clung to his back as they began one of their many sessions of love making. It was love making because they took their time, they kissed, caressed, and satisfied each other's curiosities and urges. As their bodies met over and over again the warm and tingling sensation never left.

It was like what was happening was so right ….like it was meant to be. As Brooke snuggled into his body early that morning, Lucas smoothed her long hair and kissed the back of her neck. Whispering into her ear he said "**I don't want anybody but you**."


	17. Remnants of Yesterday

_**Can You Stand the Rain**_

A/N: I am hoping that things will start to get a little less crazy in my life so I can write more. So I heard that One Tree Hill got another season. Who's excited? I hope that everyone continues to read this story and truly enjoys it. Like everything else in life it's a work in progress. As always read, enjoy, and REVIEW…. Please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from OTH; unfortunately. Also, I own none of the lyrics from the song Yesterday by The Beatles.

**Chapter 17**

Remnants of Yesterday

As the light came and took over the once night sky life continued. Sometimes in life you have to learn the hard way that everything you want is not necessarily what is best for you.

Victoria walked into café adjusting her blouse. She was on a mission. Her daughter hadn't answered her phone and Haley reported that she had probably spent the night at Rachel's after work. No need to go by the house.

Victoria looked around the café and looked at some of the framed newspaper articles. Her attention was caught by voices she heard coming from the back of the café. Victoria listened intently as she heard a man and a women arguing about people and lies. Hearing the two people approaching the door, she sat down at a stool pretending to fiddle with her phone.

Victoria's eyes met with Keith's as he entered the main area.

"Oh hello" Karen said wiping her hands on her apron.

"I thought I had locked the door behind me …. We aren't officially open but how can I help you?"

Victoria looked at Keith and cleared her throat. "I am actually looking for one of your employees."

"Really …whom" Karen said with smile.

She was sugar coated make your teeth hurt sweet Victoria thought to herself.

I'm looking for Brooke …Brooke Davis.

"Oh…she actually won't be working until later on today. Can I tell her who stop by?"

"Yes, you can" Victoria said with a pause still making contact with Keith every now and again.

"I'm Victoria, her mother"

"Wow nice to meet you" Karen said shaking Victoria's hand. "This is Keith… he helps me out around here".

"Nice to meet you both" Victoria answered. She wondered where Brooke was something just did not seem right in Haley's answer.

You have a wonderful daughter and she is such a great asset here at the café. Victoria heard Karen say interrupting her thoughts.

"I'm glad you think so Karen" Victoria answered already thinking about calling Haley to get Rachel's number.

"Well excuse me briefly, while I go in the back and check on some pastries." "Will you stay and have one. "

Victoria nodded her head reluctantly.

"Good" "Keith keep her company" Karen said going into the baking area.

As soon as Karen was out of ear shot, Victoria said "long time no see."

"Same how long has it been…"

"What twenty four years now…..funny how you never forget faces no matter how old they get." "So how's life been for you" Victoria said disinterested.

"Not the stuff of fairytales."

"Really, sorry to hear….well actually no I'm not" Victoria said shortly.

"Vicki I'm sorry I really am. I am no way that person you met all those years ago."

"Don't waste your apologies. Your family does nothing but hurt and destroy people. Your family took a life from me …something that I can never get back. I cannot and will not forget" she snapped.

"I'm trying to right wrongs now slowly but surely. It's a tricky thing" Keith said in his defense.

'Yeah, I know all about that…the new golden boy of the Scott family. He has potential but at the end of the day his father is still a Scott."

"How do you know?"

"Easy, I know a lot" Victoria said half lying.

"I know my family has done a lot of things and hurt a lot of people but I am trying to rewrite those wrongs. I pray, I want Lucas to be a better man than any of us will ever be. He has the qualities of his mother and I want him to be like her." Keith said looking back towards the backroom.

"I could care less" Victoria said throwing up her hand. "I want my daughter to stay far away from your family. I will make it my personal mission."

"What are you talking about?" Keith said becoming slightly annoyed.

"Lucas has seemed to find something intriguing in my daughter. I am going to make it my mission to ensure that it is cut off at the head."

Keith put on his poker face that all the Scotts had instinctually as Karen reentered the room with piping hot pastries.

"Smells great" Victoria said. "Can you make mine to go? I have to run."

As she received her pastry, Victoria said her goodbyes and as she prepared to leave she saw a newspaper article that caught her eye. It was an article on the last NBA draft night.

Lucas's smile reminded her of someone. Looking over her should she saw Karen smiling back at her. Lucas definitely was nothing like Deborah Scott. Now she knew exactly what Keith meant wanting Lucas to be just like his mother.

Jake sat in the rocking chair facing the window eyes aching from staying awake all night. Hundreds of scenarios were running through his head. He was going through so many emotions and everything was beginning to be too much. It had all crept up on him ever since he had an iota that Peyton was somewhere out there nearby. Last night had hit him especially hard. He picked up his phone and looked at the time. He had called and texted Brooke countless times throughout the night. Still not hearing from her, he picked up the phone and called Haley.

"Hello" a groggy voice answered.

"You had a long night too…I see".

"How did you know" Haley said yawning.

"Cause you sound almost as dead as I am." "Listen, did Brooke come home last night. I have been calling her all morning."

"I'm not sure….I did doze off every now and then. What's up? Do I need to go check her room?"

"No…when you see her tell her to call me" Jake said with tension evident in his voice.

"You sure, I can't help. I'm thinking about changing my career to become a counselor" she laughed.

"I'll tell you later it's a long story to fill you in on."

Jake shook his head as he hung up the phone. Too much was going on at once and he had to sort it all out. He had too much going on to even begin to deal with everything he saw between Lucas and Brooke. His pessimistic thoughts faded away once he saw Ellie's head pop up with a wide toothy smile. He could never imagine missing a moment of watching Ellie grow up.

Haley stretched as she went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. As she finished patting her face dry, she looked in the mirror to see a reflection besides her own.

"Your up" she said surprised.

"I woke up when your cell phone rang…I feel hung over".

"Well go lay down ….breakfast?"

"Depends?"

"I can make my hangover specialty."

"Wait you get hung over?"

"No what kind of girl do you think I am" Haley said attempting to push Nathan towards the direction of her room.

Once they were back in her room, she adjusted her blinds to lessen the amount of light entering the room. I have a hangover breakfast because of the girls. So you want to try it out."

You guys have secrets "Nathan said with a smirk.

"Not nearly as many as you guys" Haley said turning to exit the room.

"Wait….what did you say?" Nathan said sitting up on her bed.

"Nothing" Haley said quickly hoping this wouldn't lead to an argument.

"I said not as nearly as you think God" Haley said over exaggerating.

She paused and she could tell that he was trying to decide whether to believe her or not. She held her breath.

"Breakfast" she said again breaking the silence.

"Yeah, thanks" Nathan said rolling over on her bed.

Last night Nathan had texted Haley at 3am asking could he come crash at her place. At first she thought the text was a mistake but when he called her. She answered. When he stumbled through the door smelling like a bar, she wasn't quite sure what to think. Refusing to allow him in her room until he took a shower, he obliged. She had a garbage can ready and lined just in case Nathan needed to throw up. Here she was again being the nurturing one. She listened to Nathan talk about his parents, then Lucas, basketball, and girls. Being rich, talented, and famous didn't seem to be everything that everyone dreams about.

Finally in the kitchen she began to get the ingredients out of the refrigerator. She was tired and her mind was wandering. She found herself getting more and more involved in a situation she did not want to be in. She could not deny that she read the newspapers and gossip sites. News regarding the Scott family had becoming increasingly interesting since the Scotts arrival to Atlanta. Karen had warned her not to get involved with anything that was going on but it was already far too late once she found out about Karen and Lucas. It's a heavy burden to talk to a person and look them in the face knowing a life changing secret. She recently had found out that Lucas was supposed to be getting married, to a girl that he never mentions and that Nathan admits he doesn't really care for. Now she had information that she had to decide whether or not to reveal to Brooke. Information like the kind she had was a responsibility that she did not want. As she began cooking she heard the front door open.

Brooke appeared in the entry way of the kitchen. "Aww! You already started breakfast….the hangover breakfast "she said waving and flashing a wide smile.

"Smells good" Lucas said coming up behind Brooke. "Funny finding out we live in the same subdivision around the corner from each other."

"Crazy huh" Haley said.

"Wait so, you didn't know I was coming home "Brooke said locking eyes with Haley.

"Who are you cooking hangover breakfast for?"

"Me" a now shirtless Nathan said.

"Wow" Brooke said aloud quickly turning her head.

Nathan smirked. "Well look who it is my big brother…how was your night?"

"Great" "How was yours" Lucas said looking at Brooke out of the corner of his eye. Competitive in nature the brothers eyed each other.

"Look Luke…either she liked what she saw or her wow was an expression of surprise ask her."

"Hello, I'm right here and it was an expression of surprise but I can appreciate a nice physique. But something else has my attention" Brooke said winking at Lucas. Lucas blushed in response.

"Wait wait a minute….did you just blush" Nathan joked.

"Shut up and put your shirt on" Lucas said walking over to examine what Haley was cooking.

"Hales can you make some extra food ….please and thank you" Brooke said walking up the stairs.

Brooke looked through her drawers pulling out a fresh set of red undergarments. In her mind she recalled the events of yesterday. Her conversation with her mother replayed in her mind over and over. Why would she ask me that …make it a point to convey the stay away for Lucas message? It was too late for that now she had the most mind blowing sexual encounter last night. Yes his charm had worked its magic.

"Hey" she heard a voice say softly.

"Hey" she said smiling back.

"So can I come in?"

"Wait your asking" Brooke said looking at Lucas who hadn't moved from the doorway.

"It's proper to ask a lady for permission" Lucas said with a straight face.

"Enter you may" Brooke said laughing.

She continued to prep outfits and uniforms as Lucas looked around her room.

He stopped when his eyes landed on her desk. Looking at the pictures in the frames, he looked at her smile and her joy. He picked up a black and white picture of Brooke holding what appeared to be a little girl. "Who is this?" he asked.

"Oh that's my hunny bear my best friend's daughter." Brooke said returning her gaze to her clothing items sprawled on her bed.

"Beautiful little girl" Lucas said looking at the picture. Something seemed so familiar. Shaking the thought out of his head he began to look elsewhere around the room. Picking up a portfolio Lucas flipped through the pages. He noticed the stroke marks the pencil made and admired the detail. "So you're an aspiring designer" he said as Brooke walked back into the room.

"Something like that" Brooke said. "What do you think?"

"I think it's great…you have an eye for detail". A piece of paper slipped out from the portfolio and Lucas bent down to pick it up. As he read it he looked at Brooke who was still contemplating over outfits.

"You're entering a competition."

"I was."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready."

"You don't have to be ready to take a chance Brooke." "You have talent."

"Well tell that to my mother and my professor." "I'm just not ready yet" Brooke said taking the portfolio away for Lucas and throwing it in the garbage can.

"I can't even decide on what to wear to my first job of the day Lucas."

Lucas shook his head and backed down. He could tell Brooke was getting frustrated. It had not even nearly a year; Lucas felt like her knew Brooke very well. Standing next to her Lucas helped her pick out an outfit to wear to the boutique.

An innocent gratitude kiss turned into more passionate kisses. "Gotta take a shower "Brooke said mumbling between kisses."

"Don't want to stop" Lucas muttered back.

Haley clearing her throat startled the pair.

"Hey Hales…sorry about that." "What's up?"

"Food is ready but I wanted to give you a heads up on a couple of things" Haley said glancing at Lucas.

"Is this one of those girl talk moments" Lucas said.

"Yeah it is" Haley said in response.

"I have to get something out of the dryer so tell me on the way" Brooke said walking out of her room leaving Lucas behind.

As the girls walked down the stairs they past the dining room where Nathan was eating and watching sports center. Linking arms with Haley Brooke asked to be filled in.

"First, your mom called this morning looking for you. I didn't know what was going on but kind of threw her off. Believe I said you were at Rachel's and you had to work at the café. Don't know if she believed me though. Then Jake called this morning he sounded pretty stressed. What's going on with him?"

"Wow" Brooke said digging through the unfolded laundry. "That was a mouthful umm Jake not totally sure what is going on there but I need to check in. My mom was on this promise you won't get involved with Lucas kick yesterday. Well you already know how that went."

"What is going on with Lucas" Haley asked turning her face away from Brooke.

"I'm not really sure. We kind of had this weird thing since I met him in Vegas. I mean my plan has never been to get involved with him but it's just something weird. Like when we are not around each other fate or something happens and were suddenly face to face. "

"How do you feel about him?" Haley asked quietly knowing the not so secret fiancé Lucas had.

Brooke turned to face Haley. "You don't have a thing for him do you Haley" Brooke asked concerned.

"No No" Haley said waving her hands. "I'm asking…"

Brooke was about to answer Haley when they heard the brothers from the dining room. Walking in the direction of their voices the girls stopped to see what the commotion was about.

Brooke looked at the television as highlights from last night's game flashed across the screen. Both girls smiled as they were impressed. Nathan was rocking the rim, Jake and Lucas were on fire from the perimeter, and Skills was passing the ball like he was on an AND1 mix tape.

"Good game" Brooke said giving the brother's high fives.

"Wait where you going" Nathan asked between mouthfuls.

"Gotta get ready to slave away at my jobs" Brooke said with a smile.

"Crazy, huh for someone who really doesn't need to work" Nathan responded.

"Nope...just determined to not have my parent's money define or control me" Brooke said turning to head back up the stairs.

Jake walked quickly down the street to boutique that Brooke worked at from time to time. When he approached the store front window, he could see Brooke working on alterations with a customer. As he opened the door and stepped inside the owner greeted him.

"Hello" Jake said politely.

"Are we shopping for someone special or visiting today?"

"Visiting…visiting briefly" he said taking a seat in one of the oversized chairs.

Brooke smiled at him while finishing up some measurements. When she finished and marked up the order, they took a brief walk around the corner to an eatery.

"I'm really sorry I didn't get back to you earlier "Brooke said apologetic.

"What happened with you last night?" Jake said picking at his sandwich.

"Wait is this what you were calling me about?" Brooke said about to become upset.

"No, actually it was a question" Jake said dryly.

"What is the attitude about Jake because I don't need it?"

"Seriously, Brooke I have way too much going on to be worried about who or what you're doing?"

"Really, because it sounds like it's a problem" Brooke said grabbing her lunch and walking away from the table.

Jake threw his lunch in the white paper bag and quickly caught up to Brooke.

"Wait Brooke can you stop please?"

When Brooke stopped to face Jake he could see the anger in her eyes. Things had gotten out of control quickly and he did not know what had happened. No he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about his teammate and Brooke. He had that natural urge to want to protect her and make sure she was okay. Especially after everything she had done to help him raise Ellie. He knew all too well that he was the reason that Brooke left California.

"I'm sorry Brooke. Stuff has just gotten so crazy especially since after the game yesterday."

Brooke began to walk away shaking her head.

"Brooke…I saw Peyton yesterday after the game" He said calling after her.

Brooke stopped in her tracks and returned to where Jake was standing.

"Seriously?"

"I would not lie to you about that."

"How….how is that possible?" Brooke said with concern etched in her face.

"I don't know but I knew it was her…I could feel her when I was walking to the locker room area. "

"That's a restricted area what did she say." Brooke demanded.

"You mean what did she do and say well…..not so much" Jake shielding the sun from his eyes.

"What does that mean" Brooke was growing impatient.

As Jake pulled her over to a shaded corner, the two did not pay attention to a pairs of eyes watching them.

"She was scared and not expecting to see me is the first thing that keeps replaying in my mind. I asked her why now and for an explanation on her whereabouts and all she would tell me was she had to explain. "

Jake looked for a response from Brooke who just shook her head in disbelief.

"Here's the crazy part….she kissed me."

"You have got to be kidding me" Brooke exclaimed. This is crazy I don't know any reason aside from you dying that would keep a mother away from her child. I love Ellie but I blame her for so many things!"

"No wonder you are so tense Jake….What now?" Brooke said embracing him.

"I had already contacted my lawyers prior. Our mom's ran into Peyton and her mom some weeks back …so just trying to protect my rights and ensuring she can't come waltzing back in and take Ellie."

"That's good. How did you feel though about seeing her?" Brooke said turning her back to the sun.

"My emotions are everywhere. I have had dreams of what that moment would be like. Things I would say and do."

"Sounds like you have unresolved emotions you need to address." "Unfortunately, I have to get back to work but I will call you after closing at Karen's." Brooke said giving Jake a tight hug.

Jake watched Brooke as she made her way back down to the boutique. A few fans approached requesting a picture and autograph. When Jake went to pick his sandwich bag back up from the table he felt some light pressure on his hand. He trailed the hand from its manicured finger nails, up the arm, chest, until his eyes met the face of a woman.

"I'm sorry can I help you" Jake said feeling uncomfortable.

"Maybe" the woman said with a half-smile. "Can you sit for a moment please" the woman asked.

Jake gave the woman a puzzled look. He had weird encounters with fans before but this was starting to really creep him out.

"I really have to go" Jake said politely grabbing his bag and taking steps away from the table.

"How's Ellie" the woman said.

Stopping Jake returned to the table and looked at the woman face to face. "Who are you" he spat.

Pointing at the chair opposite her she motioned Jake to sit down. When he sat down, she began.

"I'm Anna Sawyer, Peyton Sawyer's mother."

Jake eyes flashed with anger as he momentarily could not find the right words to say.

"How do you know me? We have never met."

"I have only seen pictures but when I overheard some of your conversation with your friend. Then I saw your interaction with your fans…identity confirmed. "

"What do you want" Jake said annoyed.

"I just want to talk" Anna said carefully. "I don't know what you mother has told you or Peyton for that matter. But there are some things that I want you to know."

"I should not be doing this because I am risking so much but I am doing it for my daughter" Anna began when her cell phone alerted her of a text message.

Jake watched as Anna went from collected to frazzled. He was curious as to what had caused her sudden mood change. Anna gathered her things and stood up from the table. Taking a quick look at her features he could not only see Peyton but Ellie as well…the strongest being their beautiful blond hair and the details of their face.

"I am sorry but I have to go" Anna said hurriedly.

"So this is it…."Jake said quizzical

"Even though this is a pretty large city Mr. Jaglieski I am sure that we will meet again." Anna said answering her phone.

As he watched her walk away, he overheard her say that she had received an alarming text message from Peyton and was on her way to her home.

"What's going on with you Peyton" Jake said as he walked to his car. A cold shudder came over him causing goose bumps to form on his skin even though it was an unusually warm day for the season.

Lucas had been ignoring phone calls all day long. He wanted a day not filled with nonsense and drama.

Earlier in the day he had received a text message from Peyton saying that she loved him and apologized for any pain she had caused him. He did not know what to think of the text message and simply did not respond.

As he stood in line at the post office his thoughts went back to his intimate night with Brooke. He relived each and every moment still being able to smell her scent and the way her body felt. Lucas's blissful thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating. Looking at the notification he checked the text message from Nathan. He read it and was clearly confused _You need to get over to Peyton's something's wrong we are all headed over there._ He read it over and over again.

As he was getting ready to leave he was summoned to the counter. He mailed off the package and rushed out the door of the post office and speed off in his car. As he drove well over the speed limit for some reason he felt deep down that something was wrong.

As he turned on Peyton's street everything from that point on seemed to be moving in slow motion. Police cars, a fire truck, and an ambulance were parked with their lights on. Neighbors were out in their yards starring at the house thinking the same exact things he was thinking. Perhaps they knew more. As he approached the front door a police officer stopped him. Lucas purposely had his sunglasses on to at least leave people guessing as to who he was.

"I'm Lucas Scott Ms. Sawyer's fiancé" Lucas said answering the officer's inquiry. When Lucas entered the home he saw people everywhere. The scene was chaotic. When he headed towards the back bedroom he saw Nathan, Keith, and the Sawyers, standing towards the back corner. As he entered the bedroom he saw EMT's working on Peyton in a fevered pace. Looking around the room he saw bottles of wine and open pill bottles around the room. Before he could control his response he said "What did she do?" "What did she do?"

Keith and Nathan took Lucas into the kitchen area away from the chaos of everything. As his parents and grandfather entered the home, Lucas asked again what was going on.

"Luke it appears from Peyton's room and her text messages that she attempted to commit suicide" Keith said somberly.

"What…why?" Lucas said not really processing what Keith just said. "I know things aren't perfect but yesterday. Something happened yesterday she looked like she had been crying when I saw her right after my game. She said she was fine… it was allergies." Lucas was beginning to panic.

"She looked like she was crying before you saw her "Anna said coming in the kitchen behind the Scotts.

"Yes" Lucas answered.

"They're getting ready to transport her to the ER" Anna said barely getting the words out.

"We have to handle this now" Henderson said interrupting the quite that had overcome everyone.

"You need to think fast on how to fix this. This is embarrassing" Henderson ranted.

"Father, their daughter could be dying don't you think your being a bit harsh" Keith said.

"Peyton will wish she died if this is not covered up and that is a promise do you hear me" Henderson said exiting the kitchen.

Lucas shook he head in dismay as he observed the EMT's wheeling a seemingly lifeless Peyton on a stretcher out of the back door. His future was changing for the worst before his very eye he felt overwhelmed with guilt. Was it because of him that she decided to take her own life?

_**Yesterday  
All my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe  
In yesterday**_


	18. Those Things Called Feelings

_**Can You Stand the Rain**_

A/N: I hope that everyone continues to read this story and truly enjoys it. Like everything else in life it's a work in progress. As always read, enjoy, and **REVIEW…. Please!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing from OTH; unfortunately. Also, I own none of the lyrics from the song Rolling In The Deep by Adele.

**Chapter 18**

Those Things Called Feelings

_When I was a little girl, I remember dreaming about what my future would look like. I dreamt that anything I desired was obtainable. Those dreams that I had as a little girl are far from my reality. When I look at my life now, it is full of regret and sadness. I am only 22 years old and today I decided that I want to die. There are so many things that I want to say and need to say but I can't bear to put the words to paper. I am sorry for the pain that I have caused others and the pain my death will possibly cause today. I don't want anyone to be sad even though I know some of you will be. _

_To My Family, I love you no matter what._

_To Eternal, I made a mistake and you are my greatest joy._

_To Lucas, I hope your infectious smile comes back one day and remember that you are your own man._

Portions of Peyton's suicide letter replayed in Lucas's mind. It seemed to happen during those quite moments when he was alone. He took a sip of his coffee as he left the hospital cafeteria and caught the elevator to Peyton's floor. It had been a long and trying two weeks. After having slipped into a coma and having her stomach pumped, Peyton had finally woken up. Her family and Lucas were there when it happened. In his mind Peyton almost looked like she wished she had died. When Peyton was awake most of the time they avoid conversation. He didn't know what to say and she probably didn't know either.

Pushing open the door to Peyton's room he spoke to Peyton's mother.

"So you're rejoining the team today" Anna said quietly.

Lucas nodded his head looking at some new flowers Peyton had received.

"Do they know why you have been gone" he heard Peyton's barely recognizable voice say.

"A personal issue" Lucas said looking at Peyton.

They all looked at the door as it opened slowly and his father stepped through.

"Hey Lucas, are you almost ready we have to make sure your on that plane in a few."

Lucas nodded his head.

"I think…..I think we may take Peyton back to Tree Hill when she is discharged" Anna said continuing to speak softly.

"Do you really think that is wise? This unfortunate incident has already caused my family to put out money to smooth things over" Dan said with a grimace.

"I think it would be good for her to get out of town for a while to clear her head" Anna replied moving to her daughter's side.

"Maybe she should have thought about that before attempting suicide" Dan said sarcastically.

"Stop"

Lucas's voice nearly startled everyone as he hadn't spoken much since Peyton's incident.

"I am so tired of all of this. Actually past tired of all of this" Lucas said running his hands through his disheveled mane.

As he picked up some of his items from the room Lucas just shook his head.

"Let her go back to Tree Hill if that will make her better. Make her feel better" Lucas said throwing the items into his overnight bag.

"Lucas, I'm sorry…..I really mean it" Peyton said through a scratchy throat.

"I hope you are Peyton. I really hope you are" Lucas said giving her hand a little squeeze.

Lucas zoned out as Dan and Anna talked some more. Everything sounded like a litigation process and an absurd business deal. His mind again trailed back to Peyton's suicide note. One line suddenly triggered something in him that he just blurted out "Who is Eternal?"

The room was silent and by the quizzical look on Dan's face, Lucas knew that his father had no clue.

"So who is Eternal? You said she was your greatest joy…that's kind of an odd statement coming from you" Lucas said now standing at the foot of Peyton's hospital bed.

"What are you talking about Luke" was Peyton's response.

"Your note you left behind, you know what you wrote."

"I was out of it Luke the drugs and wine had started to kick in…I mean really."

Lucas could feel his skin getting hot. His intuition told him that Peyton was lying.

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

"Is that the answer you're going to go with" Lucas said with his arms firmly crossed against his chest.

"Lucas please…" Anna began.

"Save it" Lucas said raising his voice.

"I left my team to sit here day in and day out for you. I was actually scared that you were going to die. I ask a question and you can't tell me the truth" Lucas said as he flipped over a cart in the room.

Dan quickly waved off a security guard that came to the door.

"You continue to lie to me and my family has the nerve to want me to marry you."

"Lucas…" Peyton began.

"Now it's Lucas…instead of Luke. You are a liar! You have been hiding something since you came back into my life."

"I'm a liar…really Lucas a liar…so are you" Peyton said in an attempt to yell.

Lucas glared at her. Yes he had lied but his lie was about women.

"About women Peyton…you want to go there let's go. Maybe you will tell the truth. Want me to run down a list of who I've slept with when and where. I'll do it. Tell me where you were all that time…tell me who Eternal is!"

They were in an intense standoff whatever feelings that had regained for each other were quickly going out the window.

"Lucas we have to get you to that plane" Dan said interrupting the standoff.

"Gladly" Lucas said readjusting the weight in his bag.

Before walking out the door Lucas turned to Peyton and Anna Sawyer. He smiled and said "You know I'm going to find out about your secrets Peyton. It may not be today or tomorrow but I'll find out."

_See how I'll leave, with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do  
There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark_

* * *

Anna was on the phone speaking a mile a minute to Larry Sawyer. Peyton knew this was bad. This was beyond bad. She had known Lucas practically her entire life and she could not believe what had just happened. However she knew it was only a matter of time. She felt like she was going to pass out.

When her mother hung up the phone, she picked up the cart and started throwing the contents back into the cart.

"Mom" Peyton said quietly.

"Yes" Anna replied just as quietly.

"What did dad say?"

"I don't want to discuss that with you right now. I want you to focus on getting better."

"He scared me today. Lucas has changed…his smile was almost evil."

With her mother coming to her bedside, she felt her arms around her.

"Peyton, I can't blame him. I don't like how he talked to you but if you knew you would understand. I'm going to get coffee."

Peyton threw back her head and closed her eyes for what seemed only like seconds. She was awakened when she heard the door click closed. She closed her eyes tighter hoping she would be instantly transported somewhere else.

When she opened her eyes she came face to face with what seemed like a mirage.

"Jake" she said sitting up quickly in her bed. Looking around wildly she felt her heart rate increase.

The person who appeared to be Jake did not move. Peyton was instantly confused.

"I'm dreaming" Peyton said as she opened and closed her eyes. However the same view was there.

"Stop doing that you look ridiculous" she heard the person say. Shaking her head Peyton pushed the covers aside and was attempting to stand, when she felt a seemingly familiar touch on her hand.

"Why are you in here?"

"What?"

"Peyton, wake the hell up! You are not dreaming. Why are you in here?"

Peyton continued to look confused.

When she felt water hit her face Peyton let out a yelp.

"Why did you do that" she yelled.

"Because you're sitting here looking at me like I'm a ghost. Why are you here Peyton" he demanded.

"I tried to kill myself"

"Why?"

She looked at her guest and shook her head fighting her emerging tears.

"How could you do that? You show up here…the other night you were kissing me. How could you?"

Peyton just shook her head fighting a losing battle with her tears.

"How could you?"

Peyton couldn't answer if she wanted to. She felt like she was in hell. Only her success would keep her from these moments.

"How could you…I have wanted to ask you that question over and over again. I have dreamed about asking you that question and I dreamed about your answer. There were times where I would forgive you and other times I could kill you. Now this… how could you?"

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
_

"I can't take this…"Peyton said weakly.

"Really Peyton…you are not the victim. You knew one day that you would have to face your actions. How could you walk away for her?"

"I didn't want to" Peyton screamed.

Her scream rendered the room quite.

"You will never understand. I don't expect you to. He sent me away to give Ellie up for adoption to some couple in the middle of nowhere. My baby! So I ran to you and decided that I would leave her with her father because she deserved at least one parent. I did that…I regret it every day."

When her hospital room door opened , Peyton's eyes snapped open. She looked wildly around the room.

"Was he here?"

"Who?" her mother said sipping from her coffee cup.

"Jake"

"No Peyton, only your guilt was here."

* * *

Lucas breezed through the café masked behind his sunglasses careful to not draw too much attention to himself. He motioned Keith to the backroom as he approached the counter. In his own world that was brewing with anger, Lucas missed the friendly smiles and waves from Karen and Haley. Upon entering the backroom, Lucas leaned up against the wall and exhaled loudly.

"So this doesn't look like this is a happy visit."

"How you doing Luke" Keith said putting a hand on Lucas's shoulder.

Lucas looked at his shoulder and walked to the other side of the room throwing some coffee mugs in a box at the concrete wall. The sound of dishware breaking against the wall sent Karen running into the back. Her shocked and disapproving face snapped Lucas back into reality.

"I am sorry" Lucas uncharacteristically stammered. "I'll replace them."

"What is going on here" Karen demanded.

"I'm angry. I can't right now…"

Karen overcome with concern looked quizzical at Keith.

"Karen" Keith began.

"What's wrong with him" Karen demanded.

"Where do I begin" Keith said motioning Karen to the sofa.

"I don't know how much you are aware of but Lucas is engaged to be married to a young lady named Peyton Sawyer. Two weeks ago Peyton attempted to commit suicide. This is all to make a really long story short."

"She is a liar" Lucas yelled.

Keith hushed Lucas as he pointed towards the door leading back to the consumer area of the café.

"Ever since that day I have been by her bedside. I decided that I was going to be the man I am supposed to be. I was going to forgive her because that's what you do….forgive. When I asked her today about someone she referenced in her suicide letter, she lied to me straight to my face. I have given her chance after chance….all she does is continue to hurt me."

"Luke" Keith said full of empathy.

"This is so messed up Keith. I want out of marrying her…I can't fake wanting the life they have set out for me."

"Wait" Karen interrupted. "What does he mean set out for him?"

The silence in the room was heavy. Lucas was wondering why Karen was so interested at the same time; he was trying to quite the storm that was brewing inside him. Keith was saddened because he knew that he purposely left Karen in the dark regarding Lucas…her son. Karen's sudden realization of Keith withholding information nearly knocked the breath out of her.

"Karen…the elders in the family are requiring that Lucas marry Peyton Sawyer in some kind of arrangement. Lucas as you know obviously does not want to go through with the marriage. However, the elders have threatened to end Nathan's basketball career if he does not comply."

"No" Karen said defiantly.

"You can't let this happen to him Keith…no."

"Am I missing something" Lucas said looking at the scene before him. Karen was sobbing against Keith and the whole scene just didn't make sense.

Karen dried her eyes and looked at her son. "Why don't you want to get married?"

Lucas sighed loudly "where do I begin when talking about Peyton. Childhood sweethearts, she disappeared for periods of time always telling another lie. I tried to forgive asked her to marry me and she said no. She has changed…we have changed."

"You don't think you can work it out as you once loved her."

"The people that we were together, I don't think we can be those people again. Too many lies and hurt to recover."

"What do you think she is lying about" Karen responded.

"I'm not sure but I do want to find out who Eternal is" Lucas said with fire behind his blue eyes.

"Make this happen Keith or I will go to Dan." Karen said eying the two Scott men in her presence.

The silent standoff was broken by the back door of the café bursting open.

Brooke had going stir crazy in her town house. Full of nervous energy and she couldn't take it anymore. Looking at the red Rouge Vouge envelope she backed away from it every time she went to open it. Her mind went back to the day Lucas was in her room asking about her designs. Thinking that she had thrown the portfolio and entry form away in the trash here was an envelope in front of her. Pulling her hair into a pony tail and touching up her lip gloss Brooke grabbed the envelope and her keys as she exited her home. Thinking about walking to the café to open the envelope with Karen and Keith, she had arrived at her destination with a bang.

"I am so sorry" Brooke said looking around at the faces in the room.

"Brooke…what are you doing here I thought you were going out of town" Karen retorted.

"I am" Brooke said taking another glance at Lucas.

She took a deep breath. Something about being in a room with him…seeing him unexpectedly made her feel funny inside.

"I came by to have someone open this envelope for me."

Karen took the envelope from Brooke and read the name out loud "Rouge Vouge."

"Yeah it's this fashion publication that runs an annual fashion design contest every year" Brooke said nervously.

"Why haven't you opened it silly" Karen replied.

"I don't know…stupid really… just insecurities."

Brooke watched intently as Karen opened the envelope as if it would determine whether she lived or died.

Karen frowned and handed the contents to Brooke.

Brooke scanned the card knowing it was a rejection. She was going to pass out…she knew she wasn't ready. She continued reading then she stopped and reread the card again.

_Ms. Brooke Davis,_

_The selection committee of Rogue Vouge would like to inform you that you have been selected to participate in this years Rouge Vouge fashion design competition. This year's show will not only give the contestants an opportunity to design innovative and fresh fashions but to also display them in a one and a kind runway show. Further details will follow, again congratulations!_

Shaking her head to blink back tears Brooke was stunned.

"Brooke, I don't even know why you thought you weren't good enough. See people believe in you and your talent. This letter proves it" Karen said hugging Brooke.

So many thoughts were racing through her mind. In her pure joy she wiped tears from her eyes and escaped Karen's embrace to find herself engulf in a lip smack embrace with Lucas. She felt like she was floating sharing this moment with people who were important in her life. The only people missing were Haley, Jake, and Ellie.

Keith clearing his throat startled the pair.

"Sorry" Brooke said breathlessly moving to Lucas's side.

What Brooke didn't know was that Karen had received her third shock of the day.

"Sorry" Brooke said again scanning the faces in the room.

"It's just that my dream is coming true because of Lucas. I didn't think my work was good enough and obviously he submitted it for me."

Karen responded with a smile. What Brooke didn't know was that the earlier events that she had no knowledge off were beyond complicated. More and more people were becoming engulfed in a sorted tale of secrets and she was the only person the innocent one of it all.

"I have to get going. I'm rejoining the team today" Lucas said interrupting the silence.

"Could you spare one more second" Brooke replied.

She looked at Lucas intently as he didn't look her in the eye he looked past her at the others in the room.

"We'll give you some privacy" Karen said motioning for Keith to follow.

"You'll look into what we talked about Keith" Lucas said coolly.

"He will" Karen said smiling weakly at Brooke. Brooke unknowingly was becoming the new version of Karen.

Once alone Brooke attempted to make eye contact with Lucas.

"How are you doing" she said quietly.

"Surviving."

He still would not look her in the eye. She was becoming agitated remembering all the times she called or text and receiving no response. He had returned her kiss but now it felt like he was different. He seemed different.

"What happened Lucas" she asked calmly.

"I really have to go Brooke" Lucas said moving towards to the back door.

"Do you think that you get to interject yourself in my life? Sleep with me come in my home and then do this" she yelled.

Lucas kept his eyes to ground.

"I'm sorry" Brooke said quietly. "I shouldn't be acting like this, when I know that you've been through a lot which caused you to miss time away from basketball."

"Don't apologize you have a right to be upset. I should have returned your phone calls and text messages."

"It's just …that I feel something. You make me feel" Brooke responded.

Caught up in the emotion, Lucas swept her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. He felt the same way she made him feel.

* * *

Lucas had barely caught the team plane as it was getting ready to back away from the gate. He did not realize how much he missed his brother, his teammates, and basketball in general. It always for some reason felt like Nathan's thing.

The flight to Toronto was long but provided him the opportunity to crack jokes with his brother and teammates, get some solid hours of sleep, and avoid the age old question of what caused him to be away from the team. The team's PR agent touched basis with him in regards to questions he would and would not answer…a sigh of relief. Pregame and postgame interviews can be tough.

Through all of the lights, arena music blaring, and overzealous fans, his thoughts were focused on basketball but additional thoughts always seems to want to invade his mind. Peyton and her blatant lies continued to fuel a fire that was burning deep inside of him. He knew that she was harboring a huge secret deep down and he needed to know what it was. It could change everything. The biggest thing he wanted to change was to get out of his impending nuptials. He wanted to be free to make his own decisions regarding his career, life in general, and especially in choosing the women he wanted to be with.

Lucas had gone back and forth with his thoughts and intentions regarding Brooke. Telling the truth was the only thing that made sense. He demanded to know the truth from Peyton but every time he attempted to tell Brooke the truth something always seemed to come up.

Brooke Davis had infiltrated his thoughts once again and he could swear that he even felt her presence more or less saw her in the stands at the game in Toronto. He shook the thought out of his head because it simply wasn't and could not be true.

"Luke man snap out of it" Skills said punching him square in the chest.

"What the hell" Lucas yelled out in pain.

"Come on big bro…come back to reality. You've been in another world since the game" Nathan responded.

"Reality isn't too great right now since my chest is on fire" Lucas said glaring at Skills.

"Yo, we are in Toronto about to head out get some grub see the ladies" Skills said with a grin that irritated Lucas.

"You are always talking about the ladies. I hope the ladies don't get you in trouble one day" Lucas responded.

"Tell me about" Jake said finishing up a text message.

"What you know" A player responded.

"Just say she left me with the biggest blessing but a life time reminder" Jake responded.

"Stop with the heavy stuff" Skills yelled. "Jake you and Luke, I swear are Debbie downers. We are young and talented and some nights you need to let all that shit go. At least for dinner and drinks damn."

Skills comments got high fives from several teammates. Nathan gave a weak smile to Lucas as he knew all too well his brother's drama.

At the restaurant the players were led to a VIP area overlooking the rest of the restaurant. The atmosphere was nice and the food was fresh. Water and drinks all around the guys let loose and celebrated their overwhelming win. Everything appeared to be in place.

After a period of time, the restaurants bottom level turned into a dance floor. Joining the team on the floor briefly for a couple of songs, Lucas returned to the VIP area to find Jake texting on his phone.

"Hey Debbie Downer what's up?"

"Nothing just checking on some things" Jake responded barely looking up from his phone.

"Do you think that what Skills said rings true?"

"Probably but I have responsibilities and enough drama in my life to last for a lifetime."

"I can understand that but not meaning to pry…when do you start living for you?"

Jake's looked told Lucas that he had hit the bulls eye.

"I'm ready to get out of here... I need a date with my pillow tonight…how about you?"

"Been ready" Jake responded. "Share a cab?"

Paying the tab the Debbie Downers rode off towards their hotel.

* * *

Upon exiting the elevator on their floor Lucas and Jake shook their heads as from one players room they could obvious hear the sounds of his rendezvous. Some women were seen walking the floor in skin tight dresses that hugged every curve. Lucas and Jake respectfully declined their advances for a private party.

"Who knew that all the stuff you read about with professional athletes was so true" Jake said sarcastically.

"It started early for me high school, college was wild too, nothing like the pros though" Lucas responded.

As they parted ways, Lucas made it safely to the front door of his hotel room. Sliding his key card down the slot he was happy to finally be in his room to sleep. The team was flying out late tomorrow allowing him to catch up on some sleep… his first night in a long while in an actual bed.

After taking a long hot shower, Lucas heard a knock on his door. He wasn't expecting anyone but it could be Nathan.

His inquires as to who was at the door weren't immediately answered. Looking out the peep hole, Lucas saw a room service tray but no hotel staff.

Opening up the door, he saw no one in the hallway. Lifting up the dish cover he saw a bottle of chocolate syrup and whip cream. In addition to the desert topping he saw a bottle of expensive wine…good taste he thought to himself. Knowing that the tray wasn't for him he covered it back up and went back into his room to contact the front desk. The line was busy so he hung up the phone and went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He had zoned out again but he heard a sound coming from the sleeping area of his room.

When he exited the bathroom he was stunned.

"I thought you could use a little room service and well… a victory/welcome back celebration."

"How…when…"

Lucas was rendered virtually speechless.

"Someone once said go after what you want. So tonight….I want you and besides I happened to be in the area" she said undoing her robe.

"Come here pretty girl."

"I thought you would never ask" Brooke responded.

Lucas led her to the bed. Her brunette hair cascaded over her shoulders as he laid her down.

"When did you get here?"

"I've been here. Haley and I came out for the game to support Jake and you guys of course."

"I thought I was crazy because I definitely saw you."

"Not crazy but I would love to talk maybe later before I sneak out of your room. Right now I want to welcome you back and celebrate number 3 and…we can't forget Rouge Vouge. Thank you for that Lucas."

"No problem, so how are you going to thank me" Lucas said with a smirk.

"By giving you your just desert…do you have it in you?"

"Always" Lucas said rolling to position himself on top of her.

Kissing her, their tongues engaged in a dance that neither wanted to break from. Loosening her robe, Lucas put his hands in her hair and kissed her from the nape of her neck and down her shoulder. The sexual energy passing through them was undeniable and the memories from their first night being intimate came rushing back.

"So you want me" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes, I do" she giggled.

"I do…cute" he responded. "Let's get dirty "he said grabbing the chocolate syrup and whip cream. "No holes barred."

"No holes barred" Brooke said exposing the rest of her petite frame.

"Good cause I want you too."


	19. One, Two, and Three Steps Closer

_**Can You Stand the Rain**_

A/N: I hope that everyone continues to read this story and truly enjoys it. Like everything else in life it's a work in progress. As always read, enjoy, and **REVIEW****…****.****Please!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing from OTH.

**Chapter 19**

One, Two, and Three Steps Closer

Looking up at the bland off white ceiling Peyton pulled back a curl and tucked it behind her ear. Taking a deep breath everyday had grown into a challenge that she was trying to overcome. She was living but living half alive. She reached into her night stand and pulled out a manila envelope as she had done for the past several weeks. Holding the envelope in her hands she turned it over and over in her hands. Opening the envelope would mean in her mind that she would need to use the information it contained.

Putting the envelope down, she picked up her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. As she waited for him to answer her eyes fell on the envelope.

"Yes" she heard him say when he finally answered the phone.

"Good Morning to you too Luke."

"Good Morning, Peyt" he responded. She briefly tried to decipher whether his words were genuine or not.

"Are you going to come over early before you know …the therapist get's here"

"I wasn't planning on it" Lucas said responding to quickly for her liking.

Peyton took a deep breath before speaking. "You know Lucas; I would really like to spend some time with you alone time that does not require some member of either family or with the therapist. I mean we are not strangers we've known each other since birth."

In her mind she was desperate because she was fighting the loneliness. Everyday she battled herself on whether to give up or fight the fight. Giving up was the easy option. She knew what the good days were like with Lucas but they were beginning to fade as the negative memories outweighed the positive.

"The truth will set you free one day. Look I got to go…I'll see you later."

He had hung up before she got to respond. Her anger erupted as she cleared the bed off and threw the items on her night stand onto the floor. Watching the brown envelope float to the floor she grabbed it and tore into it revealing its contents. A slow smile spread across her face, she rushed into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

Throwing on a hooded sweatshirt and pants she grabbed her keys and rushed out to her car. When her cell phone began to rang she glanced over at it to check the caller id. "Sorry mother" she murmured as she sent the call to voice mail and peeled out of her driveway.

* * *

Parking her car at one of the downtown parking garages, Peyton slipped her keys into her pocket and stretched for a few minutes. She did not know what her plan was but it could all go really wrong or half way decent but…she had to try.

Jogging down the street it felt good to exercise and nothing felt better letting go of some steam. As she rounded the corner she could see the Centennial Olympic Park coming in to view. It appeared to be busy for the time of the morning but it didn't matter. She just had to keep moving as she looked ahead of her searching the tall buildings. She touched her lips as she remembered the night that she saw Jake face to face at Phillips Arena. She stopped running as she neared Park Avenue West as she saw what she was looking for in front of her.

There he was holding their daughter accompanied by a brunette. Peyton quickly pretend to stretch as she leaned against a building. There was enough pedestrian traffic for her to not look out of place or even be noticed.

She watched intently as the brunette headed girl appeared to be talking to Ellie. The smile her daughter gave made it obvious that this woman was definitely a part of her life consistently. Peyton could feel her checks grow flushed as she knew that it should have been her that Ellie was smiling at. Annoyed with herself she continued to watch as Jake put the little girl in the back of the car and closed the door. The brunette put a bag in the car and stood by Jake's side. With every growing moment she became increasingly jealous but the thought and the truth of the matter was that it was all her fault. Her heart strings were tugged even more when Jake laughed out loud and tickled the woman. Then he pulled her in for a hug…she could have died right there.

Somehow gaining her composure she saw her opportunity when the woman pulled off and Jake was finally alone. Returning to her jogging pace, she ran up the street and past Jake dropping her phone on the ground.

"Ugh" she said out loud as she bent down to pick up the pieces that had scattered on the ground. When she went to stand up she saw a hand in front of her with several pieces of her phone.

"Thank you… I really need to get one of those active band thingies."

"That would help" she heard a familiar voice say.

She could tell that he shocked when their eyes met. It was even a little bit painfully awkward.

"Hey"

"What are you doing here" Jake replied.

His shock obviously did not last long. She had to play this just the right way there was no turning back.

"What do you mean I'm jogging" she said pointing at her outfit.

He looked at her for a moment and said "You running…what happened?"

"What do you mean" Peyton said quizzical.

"I know you. You don't run unless something is on your mind."

"Mmm..maybe your right" she answered.

"No, what are you doing here right here Peyton…near my home."

Peyton looked around at the buildings and said "I had no idea where you stay Jake…I 'm jogging scouts honor."

Jake shook his head and began to walk off.

"Jake please" she heard herself yell out.

He stopped in his tracks and she ran to catch up with him.

"Just listen please" she pleaded. Jake stood stone face looking past her even though she was now standing in front of him.

"I messed up and I know there is only so much apologizing I can do. I live with it everyday leaving you and leaving her. I think about you guys every day nothing I can say could possibly make it better. "

Jake glared at her and snatched his arm back when she reached out to touch him. He moved past her and began walking up the street again.

"Jake, I tried to kill myself" she said letting out a wail. She couldn't help it and it wasn't a part of her plan. The stares of people on the street only made the situation feel a hundred times worse.

"You what" he said walking towards her.

"I tried to kill myself "she said looking him straight in the eye.

"Why would you do that" he demanded.

"I live with the guilty of my decision every day and it got bad. I just wanted to end it all."

"Why would you do that" he yelled ignoring the passer bys.

"Jake…I told you" she stammered.

"How could you! You left Peyton no one told you to leave. You left me, you left her. How could you!"

"I left her with you because I had to. They were going to make me give her to some couple in the middle of nowhere. I thought of you and her! If I couldn't have her, I wanted her to at least have her father. I never doubted for a second that you would be the man that you are. I knew you would love her and protect her no matter what. "

They stood there oblivious lost in thought in a very public confrontation. They were too young to have experienced all that they have. A typical 22-23 year old should be figuring out how to make it in the world, virtually carefree, and living it up.

"You choose to leave her with me" he said breaking the silence.

"Yes" Peyton responded not making eye contact.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to apologize for the way I left. I should have told you what was going on. I should have stayed…God knows I wanted to stay. I was weak and scared…I don't expect you to forgive me nor forget. I mean are you happy is she happy?"

Peyton broke down in tears which caused her to fall to a knee on the ground. The set up may have been planned but everything she said everything she felt at this moment was genuine.

"Get up" he said helping her to stand.

"Maybe one day I'll get it. Right now I don't…and the sad part is that if you would have told me, I could have tried to make it work. I would have done anything for you back then."

Jake took her hand and held it. "Just promise that you will take care of yourself?"

Peyton nodded her head tearfully as she looked at her hand still in his. She couldn't help herself as she pulled herself into his chest. His firmness and smell were all too familiar after so much time had passed.

"I actually have to go" she said looking at her phone.

"Ok" he said caught off guard.

"Umm why don't you take my number no pressure to use it. I 'm here in Atlanta so if your ever ready to hear the truth, I'm around."

She expected his hesitance and even expected him to play her off. But he pulled out his phone and saved her number.

"Take care Jake" she said as she turned and jogged off in her intended direction right past his building and around the corner.

* * *

Before she could turn the corner to her home, Peyton could see the therapist and Lucas's cars parked in her driveway. She was late and wouldn't have time to change or come up with something creative to say. She was over these sessions with Lucas and saw them as a waste of time. All they did was go round and round no longer moving forward. That was her fault in a way too. When she turned the door knob, she saw Lucas and the therapist sitting down in her living room.

"I am sorry that I am late" she said sitting down.

"Where were you" Lucas said turning to look at her.

"I went out for run at the park" she said fidgeting in her chair.

Peyton ignored the look Lucas gave her and looked forward at the wall. She just had to make it through the session. The therapist began talking about communication and what they could do differently. Peyton wanted to scream enough already nothing was changing because Lucas wanted the truth that she could not give him.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but this is getting redundant. Our communication is terrible because of my actions and I don't think there is any way right now to fix it. This is just ridiculous…everything is forced we are not those people we were all those years ago. Who knows maybe we never will. I'm really sorry about this but I need you to respectfully get out of my house."

"Peyton" Lucas exclaimed.

Peyton put her hand up in protest. "I am sorry we cannot continue to do this. It's like beating a dead horse. I would be open to meeting with you in private but these sessions together are a waste of time."

"Why are you getting married" the therapist responded.

"Because we have to" Lucas and Peyton responded at the same time.

"Well you agree on something and that's a start" the therapist said gathering her things and walking out of the door.

"What the hell Peyton" Lucas exclaimed.

"Come on Lucas" Peyton said going to her room. "You know you wanted to do the same thing. So when your parents call or whoever I'll take the lashing. I'm so tired of this."

When she turned around Lucas was in her door frame. She was tired and just wanted to take a shower. Lucas's ringing phone interrupted the silence. When he answered the phone Lucas walked out of her room and back into the living room. By the time Lucas had come back to her door, Peyton had stripped wrapped herself in a towel and was getting ready to jump in the shower.

"My dad has ordered us over to Ms. Roe's home. We have to be there in a couple of hours."

"Who is that" she questioned.

"This woman who owns a café in town, she knows Keith."

"I'm getting in the shower" Peyton responded brushing past Lucas. This meeting was just another thing, another obligation.

* * *

As they winded their way through the streets of a local suburb, Lucas was trying to mentally prepare himself for this late lunch. These pop up orders were always some kind of poly or strategic move. He couldn't take another conversation about the sham of a wedding or baby talk. Looking in his rearview mirror he could see Peyton trailing behind him. Once this little event was over he wanted to break out and fast.

As they pulled up to the address he could see Nathan's car along with several others including Peyton's parents car. All he could do was shake his head and run his hand through his hair. As they got out of their cars, Lucas waited for Peyton before heading up the walk way.

"So how do you want to do this" he said looking back at her parent's car.

"Let's see what cards they deal us and we will follow each other's lead" she responded.

As he rang the doorbell, they politely waited for the door to open. Upon Keith opening the door, they were led into the dining room area. As they walked through the home, Lucas took care to notice even the little details of the home.

The pair greeted everyone and took their seats. Spread out before them was an assortment of sandwiches, salads, and other side dishes.

"Are you all hungry" he heard Karen say. Everyone began to fix plates and this all seemed to be too good to be true. Lucas kept catching eyes with Nathan who just shrugged his shoulders. He had an unmatched loved for tuna fish sandwiches and when he saw the small tray he couldn't resist.

"You like tuna fish sandwiches Lucas?"

"Umm yes Ms. Roe, it's an acquired taste I hear as none of my family members like it" he replied politely.

"I agree it's an acquired taste" Karen replied putting a tuna sandwich on her plate.

Lucas couldn't help but smile in response. Over their meal the group talked about the Hawks and other various topics. When his phone started buzzing in his pocket it startled him because he was engrossed in a theory that his grandfather had.

Pulling out his phone a smile spread across his face as he read " Okay so it is only 2:00pm and I am dying over here! One because this sketch has to come out perfect and Two because I miss you! So…can I be excused later on today?"

He had been spending so much time with Brooke lately that she had become distracted when she really needed to be focused. So he told her they had to put some space between them until she completed everything she needed to do. Brooke had become one of the things that had brought so much happiness into his life and he could not bear the thought of losing it. So he often decided to block out the negative thoughts all together.

He quickly texted back "Hmm should I. Text a picture of what you have completed. "

"What's that all about" he heard Peyton say over his shoulder.

"Nothing just closing on a small business deal" he answered returning his attention back to his grandfather.

His phone buzzed back a few minutes later with a picture of a sketched red ensemble outfit and a matching set of red laced bra and panties. He had to catch himself when he opened another picture text message that showed the bra on Brooke's body in a seductive pose. Then a text message came through the said "So now can I be excused?"He could not type his response back fast enough.

"Well this was a nice lunch. Thank you so much Ms. Roe for hosting" Anna Sawyer said.

Lucas and Nathan helped Keith to clear away some of the dishes. When they were out of ear range Nathan asked Keith "so this is it…just lunch?"

"Shocker huh" Keith replied.

"Almost too good to be true" Lucas chimed in before they all headed back to the dining room. Although it was nice to have a decent gathering he was ready to go.

Sitting down at the table he noticed that Peyton actually seemed happy. She was smiling and making an effort to talk to everyone at the table. When Henderson's phone went off several times in a row, he could tell from Henderson's face that a peaceful lunch would be a distant memory. He prayed that it had nothing to do with him.

"Seems like someone has been busy this morning" Henderson said motioning in the direction of Nathan, Peyton, and Lucas.

Lucas's mind quickly raced to this morning. He had went to the arena earlier in the morning to see the trainer and then back to bed alone. He had no idea where Nathan was and Peyton sounded like she was home when she called earlier.

Everyone was quite for what seemed like minute upon minute. Lucas swore he could hear his heart beating loudly in his ear drum. Henderson's frown got deeper and deeper making every line in his face more pronounced.

Henderson finally cleared his throat and spoke "I've received some very troubling information. I'm not sure what this means but it means a lot."

"Grandfather, what is it" Dan said eying his sons. Lucas had heard Dan get an earful before in regards to how he handles his sons and it was never pretty.

Henderson leaned across the table and handed his phone to Peyton. Lucas could not see the picture on the screen but he could hear Peyton's jaw clinch. Henderson reached his hand back out for his phone and had it passed down to Peyton's parents. "Drag to the left to see more" he said sternly.

Lucas looked over at Peyton whose jaw was still clinched. He whispered "what is it" in her ear. Peyton did not move because her eyes were locked on Henderson.

"Henderson" Larry Sawyer interjected.

"Don't attempt to patronize me" Henderson said slamming his hand down on the table. "You people don't think that I get tired of cleaning up imbeciles messes!" he shouted.

Peyton was not moving heck was she even breathing and her parents looked very uncomfortable. The whole atmosphere was getting uncomfortable.

"Give Lucas the phone Larry" Henderson demanded.

Lucas knew something was up when the phone was being passed his way and Peyton refused to touch it again. He began looking through the pictures. Peyton was with some guy but you could never see his face. There was one of Peyton crying, them holding hands, and another of them looking as though they were about to kiss.

He did not know whether to be hurt or happy. The crazy part about it was that he was doing the same thing but just knowing caused pain. He just wanted to be in the clear to move on with his life…this should be enough to set him free.

Lucas passed the phone to Nathan making every conscious effort not to show one single emotion. Nathan on the other hand was not so considerate with his commentary. Nathan passed the phone to their father who began to look at the pictures. Finally the phone made its way to Karen and Keith. Lucas had been careful to avoid eye contact with anyone. He could feel eyes on him as he looked up and saw Karen looking at him.

Karen was about to say something to him but, he stopped her when he shook his head no.

"Who are you with in this picture" Henderson spat in Peyton's direction.

Peyton was motionless and then she spoke "Ms. Roe thank you for being such a gracious host." Peyton gathered her jacket and purse and went to leave the dining room.

Henderson's voice stopped her in her tracks. "Do you really think it is that easy? This is blatant disrespect and who is going to have to answer to those journalist."

"You will find a way like you always do…I am absolutely sure of that Mr. Scott" Peyton said sarcastically.

Lucas sat in disbelief because this was going to get ugly. Probably the ugliest that it had ever gotten.

"What the hell is this! Ms. Sawyer you are going to wish you had died that night…we can all pretty much guarantee that" Dan said thrust his finger towards his family members.

While almost everyone looked on in shock. Keith tried to smooth things over to no avail. Larry was out of his seat yelling and cursing. Lucas looked over to see Nathan pouring himself another glass of wine. He rubbed his temples as he was beginning to get a headache.

"Really Larry really! Do not blame my son for his indiscretions. Lucas has not claimed to be in love with or committed to Peyton. So before you say anything more that you will regret…remember what your bank account looks like because regardless ours will be just fine." With that Dan motioned for everyone to head towards the door. This was about the only time he saw Henderson follow the orders of his father. Nathan and Lucas stood up preparing to leave.

"I'm sorry that this did not go so well Ms. Roe. Thank you for inviting us into your home" Lucas said politely.

As he walked towards the doorway to the dining room he passed a very subdued Peyton. "So who is the guy in the picture Peyton?"

Peyton turned her head and brushed pass the Scotts now standing near the doorway. Karen who had now made her way to the doorway said "Henderson look into that for me will you.". Henderson replied with a frown and exited the home.

This is not what you think" Lucas could hear Anna saying behind him.

Her protest made him stop. Lucas turned on his heels and asked "When did Peyton have time to be with someone else?"

Anna appeared to be startled by the question and remained steadfast in her tracks.

"Mama come on" Peyton could be heard saying not quite a distance away.

Anna's statement had gotten Lucas's brain racing with all sorts of thoughts. Peyton reacted strongly to his infidelities upon her return. Sometimes a guilty conscience can make a person do all sorts of things like tell lie after lie.

"She cheated on me didn't she? Didn't she" he repeated much louder. The raising of his voice made his great grandfather stop his own ranting and take notice.

"You know this is a mess. I don't even need you to answer me Ms. Sawyer! I'm starting to put the pieces together now."

All they could do was watch Lucas as he peeled off in his car.

* * *

Unusual for him Lucas was nervous as he paced in the hallway of the Ritz Carlton ballroom area. He finally came to a stop at a window. His mind began to wander as he wondered would she come. Then his mind went to why wouldn't she come. The other shoe had not dropped yet and he felt as though he was always waiting for it.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see her standing in front of him. A smile instantly came across his face. "Hey there pretty girl."

He gave her a hug that was different than the ones he had given her before. It was more passionate and he held her tighter than ever before. "Are you okay" he heard her say. "I am now that you're here. I'm just really happy to see you."

"Me too" she responded taking his hand and leading him back into the main room.

As the lead singer took the microphone into her hand she began to sing "I Believe in You and Me "by Whitney Houston.

"Dance with me Lucas" she said pulling him towards the dance floor. He couldn't deny her she looked beautiful her brunette hair was curled perfectly and the way she looked in her red dress played unmercifully with his heart.

Taking her hand in his they danced to the music and like in the movies it seemed like every person in the room disappeared. When the song ended Lucas looked at Brooke trying to hold back his emotions. He cleared his throat and asked if she wanted to get out of there.

When she protested, he pleaded "I know you just got here but I would really like to just get you home. We can order to go or I can cook for you whatever you like but I just want to get out of here."

He could tell that her eyes were searching his for an answer. She knew something was up but she choose not push the issue any longer but she did say "Lucas, you owe me an unbelievable date from start to end."

As they waited for his car to be brought around, he attempted to make small talk. She was not having any of it. "Brooke please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I 'm just a tad disappointed. Do you realize how long it takes for girls to get ready and then…" He stopped her mid-sentence as he kissed her. "I refuse to fight about this" he said after releasing her from an embrace.

"No no …I let you get away with this" she said dramatically.

"I promise I will make it up to you…have I broken a promise to you yet" he questioned.

She shook her head no in response.

When they arrived to her townhome, he immediately went into the kitchen to put their meal on plates and fixed beverages.

"Hey" he said as he brought the plates into the dining room. She had lit some candles and dimmed the lights. She flashed one of her smiles that made the tension melt away.

He told her about his day leaving out of course the all important details as he always did. She told him about hers and the progression she was making on her collection for the fashion show.

After they finished their meals, they sat at the table and talked for what seemed like hours. He reached out for her hand which she let him touch freely. Her perfectly manicured hands were soft and warm to the touch.

"You know you make the long and difficult days so much easier" he said taking her hand in his.

"I know what you mean" she responded stretching out her limbs. "Today seemed to take an eternity" she continued as she maneuvered herself onto his lap.

Taking his hand he brushed aside a piece of hair and placed his hands on her shoulders. She moved her face closer to his and forehead to forehead they were both hesitant but she leaned in and kissed his lips ever so gently. As she kissed him again it was slow and tender different then in the past. He pulled her closer to him tightening his embrace and kissing her with more passion as every moment passed.

A loud knock at the door and the incessant ringing of the doorbell brought them back to reality.

Brooke stumbled as she left the dining room to see who was at the front door. She said she was not expecting anyone so it peaked his interest as to who it could be at the door. After five minutes when she had not returned, curiosity got the best of him and he made his way towards the front door.

He could hear a male voice talking a mile a minute as he approached. When he came in view of the door he saw Brooke and Jake standing in the doorway.

"Hey" Lucas said interrupting. "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright…you didn't come back."

"I'm okay" Brooke said not turning to look back at Lucas.

He could tell from her tone and the look on Jake's face that things were not alright. It was actually kind of awkward like he had just walked in on something and his presence added some level of annoyance.

"Ok, well I can go home or what would you like me to do" he couldn't catch the words before they came out of his mouth.

"Umm" he heard her say. She looked at him and then back at Jake.

Lucas was confused because the situation just continued to get more and more uncomfortable.

"No stay" Jake interjected. "I just really needed to talk to Brooke and she wasn't answering her phone."

"I'll go clean up" Lucas responded pointing in the direction of the dining room and kitchen. After he finished cleaning up the dining room, he tackled the kitchen. Brooke still had not reappeared as he made his way upstairs to her bedroom. Looking out the window he could still see Jake's vehicle parked out front.

Looking around the room he noticed that he had an overnight bag with several changes of clothing in it still sitting in the corner of her room. He looked around the room inpatient for what was only minutes seemed like hours. He looked out the window again and sighed as Jake's car hadn't moved like he had hoped. Tension was building and he tried to ignore the throbbing that was in his pants. The thought of a cold shower popped into his head and he made a beeline for the shower stripping clothing on his way.

Lucas had showered and had fallen asleep and snuggled deep under Brooke's covers. He didn't move when Brooke came into her room and fumbled back and forth from her room to the bathroom. He also never felt her slip underneath the covers next to him. She almost decided to let him sleep but she felt she owed him something because she knew she was away for long time. She turned to face him and planted soft kisses on his lips. Lucas stirred and let out a sigh. Brooke's giggles made his eyes flutter open.

"Hi" she whispered

Lucas blinked twice in response and finally said "I didn't realize how exhausted I am."

"Poor baby…let me give you one of my world famous massages. It will put you right back to sleep" she said urging him to lie on his stomach.

Turning on her idock Brooke let the music fill the room as she began to work on the tension in Lucas's lower back.

Sleep tight was the last thing he heard before he drifted back to sleep.


	20. When Reality Comes Knocking At Your Door

_**Can You Stand the Rain**_

A/N: Surprise Surprise another update. I hope that everyone is having or gearing up for a great Holiday Season! I would like to say a special thanks to Princesakarlita411, Alysef, Long Live Brucas, and dianehermans for leaving reviews. As always read, enjoy, and **REVIEW….Please!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing from OTH. Nor do I own the lyrics or rights to "Whataya Want From Me" the Adam Lambert version.

**Chapter 20**

When Reality Comes Knocking At Your Door

The streets were quiet and only a few cars were present on the roadways. Inside the quaint little café a woman was wiping her hands feverishly against her apron. In a few hours the café would be open for business filled with customers seeking caffeine and a pastry. Business was picking up and that she was thankful for it. What she was not thankful for were the four people standing outside of the café doors.

Grabbing a set of dishes, Karen yelled out for Keith. When he emerged from the back room she approached the front door. Only opening it slightly, she glared at the individuals standing before her. Dan, Deb, Henderson, and Royal were there in the flesh…her message had been heard loud and clear.

As the group sat down, Keith brought over some mugs and coffee. Karen watched intently as Royal and Henderson poured themselves a cup. As Royal sipped the coffee, he let out an "ahh good cup of joe."

"What do you want" Karen blurted out.

"We are here to talk about the message you sent by Keith. I wouldn't say it was very smart of you but it took guts" Royal replied.

"I stand by the message I sent so let's cut to the chase." Karen was nervous but she knew that she couldn't show it. Her move did take guts she was risking everything including her business.

Henderson appeared to be uninterested. He cleared he throat and starred at Karen and Keith. Enough was at stake and years of covering up misbehaving's and secrets always seemed to catch up to them in the end. Henderson was growing increasingly tired of covering secrets for generations and even more tired of being black mailed by people who had no idea what they were doing.

"I do not regret to inform you that we will not be looking into anything for you" Henderson said with a slight smirk.

Before she knew it Karen had slammed her hands down on the table. The force rattled and shifted the items.

"I'm done asking and I am telling you…what you will do". The sound of her voice and her sudden change in behavior even surprised Karen.

"You would destroy Lucas" Henderson said coolly.

"I would risk never having a relationship with Lucas to at least let him have the freedom to live his own life. I don't get why you wouldn't be jumping at the thought of finding out what this Sawyer girl is hiding. It would save you a lot of time and effort. So either way the Sawyers get what they want or I get what I want. I think you owe me" Karen said eyeing her guest.

The Scotts began to talk amongst themselves at the table. Karen knew that what she had proposed wasn't the craziest thing. It was the rather obvious choice. She made eye contact with Deb and she felt her face grow hot. She despised the woman who raised her son. In the end she knew Deb resented having to raise her son.

None of the café occupants had seen the two men approaching the café. When the chime on the door went off, they appeared to all look towards the door in surprise.

"So I guess everyone likes those peach Danishes… huh" Nathan was heard saying obviously trying to break the silence.

"Did we miss the family reunion memo" Lucas added as he began searching all of the faces looking back at them.

Karen could have died as Deb got up from the table an attempt to cover up an increasingly awkward situation. "Look at my boys getting ready to head out of town. "She said giving each a quick hug.

Karen could tell that the sight that the boys had happened upon had not been lost on Lucas. He was quick. He was about to say something when a few customers came in preventing him from prying. Karen immediately attended to her customers and prepared to go orders for Nathan and Lucas.

"Here you go" Karen said giving them each a package of danishes and their usual beverage order. Lucas responded by giving her a smile that reflected her own.

"So where are you guys going this time" Karen inquired ignoring looks from the Scotts still in her café.

"New Jersey" Lucas responded. He continued by stating that he hoped to get a brief leave to attend an event but the teams schedule was pretty tight.

The two stayed and chatted for a few more moments and headed out the door. As Lucas was about to exit the door he turned back to look at all of them. "Why are you all here early this morning?"

The café was empty of customers and it was almost like they had hoped to avoid this question. Keith stepped forward. "Some concerns were brought to the table regarding you…some of us have asked that they be looked into." Lucas's once relaxed face became tense.

"We will look into it "Henderson said gathering his coat. As he made his way to the door, he turned and looked in the direction of Karen and Keith. "Don't make a habit of this "he muttered as he brushed past Lucas.

Karen's chest was tight as Keith put a supportive hand on her back, she took slow deep breaths. She had to believe that what she was doing was right after so much that had happened in the past.

* * *

Months of preparation had finally paid off. As their car had pulled up to the ballroom, butterflies were in her stomach and served as distraction to her friends somewhat constant bickering. Haley and Rachel's dislike for one another was apparent but somehow they were determined to pull it together for Brooke. Faith served as the ref and was proving to be the more level headed and dependable one on the trip.

As they climbed out of the car the cold air and setting sun made a smile spread across her face. Step one of her dream was happening she just had to survive the set up for the show and the rest was left up to the judges. Each girl climbed out of the cab and grabbed the several garment bags from the trunk.

"This is it…no turning back now" Brooke said to her group of friends.

"You are going to do great Brooke. We are going to make sure that we hold this together for Brooke right ladies" Faith chimed in glaring at the group. Rachel's forced smile was all the reassurance that they were going to get from the fiery red head today.

After checking in Brooke nervously entered her assigned area back stage. She wanted to make a great impression as designers weren't only being judged on their design but how they worked with the other professionals from the models to the hair and makeup team.

Spot checking her makeup and hair in the mirror, Brooke was ready. Things went by in a blur as she met her four models for the show. Each model had an outfit to fit the criteria of either evening, ready to wear, beach wear, and personal choice outfit. For her cohesive collection Brooke incorporated the colors of the red dubbing her line Red Light District.

Little alterations were needed as she basically hit her mark with the measurements sent to her via email. Her personal choice line was inspired by her someone special and it made her smile. Perfectly tailored high wasted pants with a dramatic silk red top was stunning if she said so herself. Her mind flashed back to when she began designing and sewing her collection.

"_I'm exhausted" she whined._

"_Push through Brooke. You want to be ahead of schedule just in case anything needs to be altered later."_

_Still having a pity party Brooke continued to whine and stuck her tongue out at the man lying across her bed. Before she knew it she was running around her town house shrieking at the top of her lungs. When he finally decided to catch her they fell onto the sofa. _

"_Let me give you some motivation to finish working up on your top" Lucas said as he pulled her into an embrace. Before she knew it layers of clothing were coming off. _

"_Wait" Lucas said as he got up. "No lovin' before finishing your work."_

"_No fair" Brooke yelled as she put her tops back on and stomped up the stairs. _

The reward of that night was the best part as a smile spread across her face. She wished that Lucas and Jake could be there on her big night but they were playing a basketball game in New Jersey. Besides that they would have to ask for permission to fly back separately from the team. At least he did say he would be waiting for her when she came home after the weekend was over. Her girlfriends however still fit the bill as her support system.

"Ms. Davis we are ready to shoot your video portion for your runway show." Nodding her head in response to the producer Brooke looked herself over once more. Walking with the confidence she needed to win it was all or nothing.

* * *

The Atlanta Hawks had won their basketball game by an overwhelming margin. Everything was returning back to normalcy. Skills and Jake were spreading the floor, Lucas was nailing shots from the perimeter and Nathan and Johnson were rocking the rim as usual. Hurrying to take a shower and participate in post games interviews, Lucas was anxious to get into the city for the Rouge Vouge competition.

The questions were the same as usual routine, every now and then there was a reporter who wanted to dig and get some info on their personal lives. Tonight's questions surrounded his pending marriage and tonight he was could care less. His responses would probably spawn a telephone from one of the elders.

As he finished his post-game interview he waited for Skills, Jake, and Nathan to finish. He had obtained special permission for everyone to travel into New York for the competition. The only stipulation they could not do anything violating their code of conduct clause in their contract and would have to get their own transportation back to Atlanta for meetings and practice bright and early Monday morning.

Sitting in their chartered car, they laughed and joked as the car made its way in New York City. Looking at his watch and checking his phone, Haley reported that Brooke's segment of the show had not happened yet. He had to admit to himself that he was excited to see the final product.

As they arrived at the venue, they were escorted to their seats during intermission. As they walked in they could hear whispers and the flashbulbs that seemed to accompany them. As they joined Haley, Rachel, and a familiar face Faith, photographers came over to take some pictures.

The lights flickered to signal the commencement of the show. The name Brooke Davis flashed across the white back dropped screen in black and then red. As the lights dimmed her video segment began to play.

"_Hi, my name is Brooke Davis from Atlanta, Georgia by way of California. Designing and fashion have always been a passion of mine. The simplest piece of clothing with the right shoes, accessories, and hair can all blend together to make the perfect ensemble. My motto in life is live life and make sure that you have fun while doing it. I would now like to present Red Light District …simplicity and drama intertwined with modern/classic styling"_

The video ended with a wide smile from Brooke. She looked absolutely beautiful in the video. Lucas smiled like a proud…well proud significant other.

Each outfit came down the runway and they could hear some of the comments from the audience. Lucas had Haley sitting on his right; she would whisper something to him in his ear as each outfit came down the runway. Every piece looked well executed and practical. Truth be told some designers simply designed clothes just for the purpose of the runway and not for practicality.

When her personal choice outfit came out you could really hear the audience stir. The red top was dramatic with high detailing in the front, the collar that started in the back of the shirt tied in the front in a large dramatic bow. When the model turned revealing the back, the shirt was designed to show how sexy the back can be. Lucas smiled because this was the shirt that he has pushed her so hard to finish. At the conclusion of her show, Brooke walked down the run way in a form fitting red dress with black detailing accented with sky high black bumps. Her smile was radiant and infectious. The group stood up and cheered as she walked down the runway. With a courtesy and small wave she was back down the runway and out of sight.

It seemed like it took forever the judges to make a decision. When they finally had come back with their determination, all the designers were brought out to the stage. The contest founder gave a speech about innovation and what they think the contest winner could do for the fashion community. This year's winner would receive 50,000 to start their own line, an article and spread in Instyle Magazine. Last but not least replicas on the designs would be sold online with some of the other top designs seen in the show.

A nervous Brooke could be seen fidgeting on stage but her nervousness was not in vein as she was announced he winner and confetti fell from the ceiling. 8 people in the audience shared in her excited, two proud parents who had secretly attended the event and the six people who came together to cheer her on.

Brooke was smiling ear to ear in between giving responses to interviewers. When she saw her friends approaching her, she waved them over. Her smile grew even bigger when she saw, Jake, then Skills, Nathan and finally Lucas. She gave everyone a hug and thanked them for coming. Her extra-long and tight embraces were for Jake and Lucas.

The photographers instantly seemed to reappear when they noticed the four Atlanta Hawks basketball players. Questions were flying around in regards to why they were attending the event. What the girls were wearing, which of course Brooke made sure to dress her friends in something she had created, just in case someone inquired. The group took pictures together and answered a fever of questions.

Brooke was even finally asked about her decision to enter the contest and her inspiration. "This guy right here" Brooke poked at Lucas playfully. Who then planted a kiss on her forehead. "I had actually second guessed myself when I filled out the entry form. If it wasn't for Lucas, I would not be here today." Then the question came that knocked the bliss out of her. "So are you guys an item are you the…" "No" Lucas interjected. "We are just friends…really good friends." The smile faded from Brooke's face and she turned her head to smile weakly at Haley. Feeling weak in the knees she heard Lucas answer some questions about basketball and what he liked about her designs. She felt like she was going to pass out.

* * *

After the confetti had long fell and Brooke had met with the officials for the contest, they had all made it back to the hotel. Winning the competition was not her only surprise of the night. Upon arriving at the hotel, they were told that their room had been upgraded to the penthouse suite. While everyone was making attempts to settle in, Brooke took a moment to step out on the terrace.

"Beautiful view isn't" she heard him say. It was beautiful she could see the lights of the city dubbed the concrete jungle. The beauty of the view and winning Rouge Vouge was pushed to the back of her mind. She was hurt and disappointed. The words "just friends" was really bothering her, rather eating away at her.

Keeping her eyes fixed on the view Brooke did not turn around to see who had joined her. Lucas had become distinguishable and it's almost like she could always feel his presence…it was crazy almost karmic.

"So…why so glum pretty girl."

He was trying to make small talk. Small talk that Brooke really was not interested in. Nor was she interested in confrontation. As always though in life, you have to do things you don't want to do.

"You're the reason for my brooding Lucas" Brooke responded full of sarcasm.

He was caught off guard but it shouldn't have come as a surprise.

"I am just really finding it interesting everything going on here…you know between me and you. However, I am not clueless anymore because we are "just friends"."

Any happiness he had prior to stepping out on the balcony appeared to be draining out of his body. Their nonverbal communication on the balcony was intense. Unapologetically he had to know exactly how she felt.

"I never meant to hurt you by saying those words Brooke. It was kind of like the reporter was just there wanting an answer. We never...you never said what we… you wanted."

"I apologize… never mind. I don't apologize… Lucas! We are not just sleeping together are we?"

The space between them standing on the balcony was no longer present. He first had his hands on her shoulders and then around her face. He pulled her face to his and he fought her resistance and pulled her into a kiss. However, Brooke continued to fight the kiss.

Finally pulling away Brooke looked at Lucas and shook her head. "You don't get to kiss me and think that this makes it all better."

Lucas threw up his arms in apparent frustration. "Can we talk about this" she heard him say as she opened the sliding door and entered the hotel suite. Well he got his answer…..no.

* * *

Looking out at the lights Lucas was frustrated. The hole he was in was getting deeper. He didn't notice that Nathan had joined him on the balcony until he heard him speak.

"You're not going to be able to avoid it much longer."

A look without words had always been enough but he always avoided the conversation that needed to occur. Lucas tried to refocus his attention on the streets and buildings below.

"She will take it better coming from you …you know."

Lucas remained silent and focused.

"I'm surprised but glad that they don't read papers or blogs" Nathan said continuing to press.

Lucas looked at him without saying a word. His little brother no matter what they went through always seemed to be there some way or another.

"I hate this for you man. I really do. This is the time in our lives where we should be enjoying ourselves following our dreams."

"I hope all your dreams come true little brother" Lucas finally said somberly.

"They can't stop my talent Lucas."

"That is true but they can ruin your name and reputation."

"Would they though?" Nathan trailed off. "We are blood…it's like I'm an outsider sometimes like Keith or something.

Lucas laughed. His laugh caught Nathan off guard confusion crossed his face.

"It's funny you say that. I have always felt like an outsider. Our mother and father treat us so different."

"Don't give up Lucas but you have to tell the truth."

Lucas shook his head. "I might not have to after tonight"

"You should tell the truth" a familiar voice said.

Lucas and Nathan turned in the direction of the voice to see Haley closing the patio door behind her.

"You should be more careful" Haley said carefully.

"Hales" Lucas said quizzical.

"What do you know" Nathan said sounding full of the urgency.

"Too much" Haley said.

All of a sudden it felt as though the temperature had dropped and his heart had stopped. Everything had gotten all too real quickly. It truly was only a matter of time.

Haley looked calm but stern at the same time if it was even possible. Three people were on a balcony all trying to figure out there next words. What was only seconds seemed like minutes.

"I care about Brooke; she is my best friend and sister. I hate repeat hate keeping things from her. I often think what she would do with the information I have. She is a good person, I think she deserves the truth from you" Haley said quietly making sure no one from the inside was coming towards the patio.

Lucas went to speak but nothing came out.

"Are you just friends?" Haley asked.

Lucas did not respond as he felt pairs of eyes on him. He had become an expert of zoning out.

"Let me tell you what I think" Haley continued.

Lucas looked at her…Haley was getting brave. He recognized her emerging strength. His defensiveness was kicking in. Lucas's natural ability as a Scott to lie and manipulate an unfavorable situation began to kick in. It always did…never let anyone see you sweat too long… Scott motto.

"I think that you really care about Brooke because if you didn't you wouldn't do the things you have done. Who spends countless hours helping a girl go through fashion magazines and designs, who thinks about the little things like having a girls favorite pie brought to her upgraded hotel room if he didn't care."

"A guy can be nice" Lucas said with no emotion.

"A nice guy could also not spend more time with just a friend, when he has a fiancé" Haley shot back.

Lucas let out a deep breath.

"Haley what the hell" Lucas heard Nathan say.

Lucas shook his head motioned Nathan to stop.

"What do you want" Lucas said looking at Haley like she was a stranger.

"I want you to be that guy that Brooke and everyone else thinks you are. I 've overheard some people's conversations and Lucas if your rejecting your impending marriage and want to be with Brooke…then man up and be honest with her. At least give her the opportunity to make a choice. Do you know the last guy cheated on her numerous times in her own bed…she would never choose to be the other woman."

The truth was begging to come out but when you keep something for so long, the truth gets harder to tell.

* * *

Retouching her makeup in the bathroom mirror, Brooke gave herself a once over. Turning to look over her shoulder, she smiled tenderly at Faith.

"Hey" she said quietly.

"Hey" Faith responded.

"Brooke this is one of the brightest moment in your life. I refuse to let you stand here in this bathroom redoing makeup because of some guy."

All Brooke could do was nod. She felt foolish crying on her big night because during an interview the guy she liked said they were just friends.

"I'm having a hard time with the words "just friends" maybe it was too soon after or during Chase..whatever."

"Yeah whatever to that loser" Faith said pulling Brooke into an embrace.

Two pretty girls looked at their reflections in the mirror. They were young talent and yet something was missing.

"Ugh I'm thinking about chopping off and dyeing my hair" Brooke said breaking the self-pity silence.

"Nothing says HELLO like a new bold hair cut but..before I forget a piece of my preachy advice. One lose the red head hate her…plus she thinks Haley is a target for her abuse. Two what I have learned from my new career as a publicist, people in the public eye have to choose their words carefully. Everything about them is flipped twisted and misconstrued. Third I do not know why I am doing this but in a weird and twisty way, I don't think that Lucas meant to hurt you. So if you decide to forgive him and give this California King a test drive tonight…no judgment. Last but not least ….Jake is so in need of loving."

All Brooke could do was shake her head and exhale loudly. Her heart was acting like a true betrayal had happened…why? The truth of the matter was that she and Lucas hadn't had a conversation about what was going on between them. What she did know was that she no longer wanted to be this current girl. Tonight had to be the start of something new. She was the current Rouge Vouge winner and had obtained everything she needed to get her line started. Her dreams were coming true little by little.

Taking Faith's hand they walked back into the living room. Everyone was now in the seating area looking like their energy had been sucked away from them.

"Okay "Brooke said loudly enough to interrupt private conversations.

"My dreams came true tonight and I am glad that each of you were there to share it with me. So let's loosen up and unwind so we can live in the moment."

"That's what I'm talking about bottoms up" Skillz said cracking open the mini bar. Rachel and Brooke assisted Skills in serving drinks to the group.

"There is nothing like grey goose and several hot men." Rachel whispered in Brooke's ear.

Brooke shot her a look and glanced to her side and around the room. Looking over the males in the room. Skills was definitely not Rachel's type but cute, Lucas was definitely off limits, and Jake was like everyone's brother so ….oh hell the vision of Nathan and Rachel checking each other's tonsils at the charity event entered her mind. Two girls knowingly wanting the same guy never ends well. Whether or not Haley wanted to admit it Brooke knew that Haley was interested in Nathan.

"I don't know about that one Rach…someone else may have dibs" Brooke finally responded.

"Who seriously….besides some random attractive girl! I'm not trying to marry the guy just have fun besides the make out session at that charity event was just the appetizer. Rachel responded sounding annoyed.

Brooke motioned with her eyes in the direction of Nathan and Haley. "Your competition is closer than you think" Brooke said with a smirk.

"Your roommate seriously …she is like the female version of Jake everyone's friend or sibling please!" Rachel said dramatically.

"I should be offended" Jake said interrupting and walking away from the bar.

Brooke was going to make another attempt to sway Rachel but a shrek caught everyone's attention. Rachel's what the hell response nearly started an argument. The mix of her friends was like oil and vinegar.

"Tonight we really have to celebrate. I just an email from my boss saying that I was just hired to cover two accounts at the firm. My first assignment is going to be a charity event and he is about to send me the information on my clients. Do you guys know what this means…." Faith said excitedly.

Brooke and Haley excitedly shrieked and hugged Faith much to the dismay of Rachel. When the email alert went off on Faith's phone everyone watched her as she opened up the email read it scrolled down and reread the email.

"Well who are you clients" Brooke said excitedly.

Faiths hesitance was making her grow more inpatient. Before she could ask Faith again phones appeared to be going off all over the hotel. No one saw the glances Nathan and Lucas exchanged with one another.

"Everyone lets refill our cups "Lucas said taking Faiths phone from Brooke and handing it back to its owner. Lucas refilled everyone's glasses and said "Let's toast to new beginnings and a night out on the town that we hope not to remember in the morning."

Making their way to one of the bedrooms, Lucas and Nathan talked in hush voices. As they begun changing into different clothing. They heard the bedroom door open.

"I think I have a conflict of interest" a voice said behind them. Lucas and Nathan barely looked at Faith. Lucas pulled out his iPad and started scrolling through email.

"You probably do" Nathan was heard finally responding.

"Yes, you do" Lucas repeated. "But, I'm going to need you to sign this confidentiality agreement for Nathan and I. When we have our meeting Monday morning, you'll be informed of all the pertinent information and the projects that we would like to move forward with. I well… we think our professional relationship will work out just fine."

"You guys are definitely multifaceted" Faith said taking the iPad and electronically signing her signature.

Lucas could feel Nathan's eyes on him. Lucas knew that Faith as their PR person added a whole new element to everything. Lucas would have to tell Faith everything in order for her to do her job. News outlets would be calling asking about his fiancé and he would be caught out there. He had to make her believe his sincerity. He was sincere. At least having her sign the agreement meant that he could sue her for any breach of confidentiality and any breach would ultimately kill her emerging career. Faith was now a part of his web of deceit.

Giving Faith a smile he gave her a piece of his sincerity. "I just wanted to honestly let you know that I am looking forward to working with you. This next comment or comments are off the record since you're an employee but I really messed up with Brooke but I really do care about her and want to make her happy."

With a nod and slight smile she was off.

"You know our whole life no really your whole life is about to go up in flames" Lucas heard Nathan say.

All Lucas could say was "yep along with some causalities it appears."

* * *

The group finally made their way to the club Kiss & Fly. The music was pumping and the drinks were definitely flowing. Everyone was having a good time and actually being carefree. Would they probably regret all the drinks definitely but every now and then you need an unbelievable night.

Brooke was all smiles as she playfully sang and danced along with her friends. She was over what happened earlier and excited that everyone was having a good time…even Jake was drinking and dancing.

As they wrapped up their night everyone climbed into their respective cabs.

"I've never drank so much in my life" Haley yelled.

"Omg…I think my ear drums are going to explode" Faith chimed in.

"I'm good but I think some girl pinched my butt cheek it feels sore" Jake said rubbing his butt.

Brooke just laughed hysterically.

"I'm so sad" Haley said bursting into tears.

Everyone stopped and looked at Haley in shock. "What's wrong" Brooke said trying to console Haley.

"I'm so drunk and mad Rachel is over there probably making out with Nathan."

"Probably" Jake let slip out. Brooke hit him on the shoulder.

"Hales, you have to remember that guys always want to hook up with girls like Rachel but in the end they always want a nice girl to marry. Isn't that right Jake" Faith said elbowing him in the side.

"Ouch to be honest if you were talking about Lucas, I would say don't be worried but I think Nathan is still in his fooling around days. But hey I could be wrong" Jake replied.

"I could kill you right now Jake" Brooke replied shooting him a look.

As they pulled up to the hotel, everyone tried to pull themselves together to make it to the elevator. Rachel was laying it on thick. Everyone on the elevator pretended to be in their own little world. As soon as the elevator doors opened Haley bolted out of the elevator and into one of the bedrooms. Everyone seemed to scatter as they got off the elevator and entered in the hotel suite.

Brooke went into her room and changed into sweats. She came out into the living area to get some water. Haley was in a room talking to Jake. Faith was talking to Skills in the living room, and Rachel and Nathan were doing who knows what.

Wanting to take another peak at the city Brooke went out on the patio. To her surprise Lucas was already out there with a blanket looking through his phone.

"I guess this area is taken too" Brooke said quietly. Lucas shook his head no in response.

"So can we talk" Brooke said almost afraid of the words that had come out of her mouth. In her experience when you ask a guy to talk, they run for cover.

"Sure" Lucas said putting his phone down and open up the blanket for her to join him.

"I really appreciate everything you did tonight with the room, the pie, and the club. It was all really nice. Also, I don't mean to be that girl or mean to stress you out but…I just need to know what is going on between us" Brooke said almost afraid to look at him.

When Brooke did look up, the moon light hit his eyes perfectly. The way he looked even though she could tell he was exhausted made her heart skip a beat. Just being near him made her heart soar…this was something that had started ever since they had met in Las Vegas. In her heart of hearts she just wanted to get through this because it was their first official fight.

"Well" he began and paused. "Honestly, my life is very complicated and I need to talk to you about that. I 've been dreading it but it isn't fair to you I have been told. I refuse to ruin your night or weekend but I promise we will have that talk soon before things go too much further. I want to get to know you and you know take you on dates and not have to worry about cameras etc. I definitely want to continue to be there for your big moments like tonight…"

"Wait" Brooke said interrupting. "What does all that mean? You didn't give me a direct answer."

"I can't give you a direct answer right now but I think you know how I feel. "

"No just friend's keeps running through my mind" Brooke replied shortly.

"You can't be serious" Lucas said getting up from the sofa. "I do things for you that I haven't done for anyone. I actually take the time to notice things that you like and support you in your endeavors and you're questioning how I feel! Actions speak louder than words Brooke."

"So" Brooke said defiantly.

"We should have all been back on that plane head to Atlanta tonight but four of us decided that they cared enough about Brooke Davis to attend a fashion competition…now you're really starting to piss me off" Lucas said equally defiant in his tone.

"What does it matter Lucas is we are just friends" Brooke protested.

She was pushing him and at first it wasn't on purpose but her need to know kept edging her forward. Life was too short to live with should of could of. Brooke could see that Lucas was angry but all he did was talk around everything without a concrete answer assuming was not an option tonight.

_Hey, slow it down  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah, I'm afraid  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

_There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
(Ooh) Once upon a time  
I didn't give a damn  
But now here we are  
So whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

She watched as he inhaled deeply and said "I care about you Brooke Penelope Davis more than any words I could put together right now."

It was the most beautiful thing because she could see his vulnerability and the honesty in his words.

_Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

"Come here" she said inviting him back under the blanket. Hesitant at first he plopped down next to her turning his head away from her. Gently she fought his resistance to turn his head towards her. "Lucas what is wrong…what are you so afraid of?"

Brooke could see him fighting off the emotion. "I have a lot going on in my life and I need to tell you about it. I don't want to feel this way about you for it just end."

She searched his eyes trying to find the answer. "Well you promise to tell me all about it."

Lucas sucked in air and nodded his head. "Okay" Brooke said kissing Lucas softly on his cheek.

Her kiss on Lucas's check led to additional kisses. Lucas felt defeated as his secret weighed heavily on him. He had not been unfaithful but he was stuck in an obligation. At this time he could not see a way out. He let his head hang heavy on her shoulder.

"Hey we are suppose to be celebrating right" Brooke said quietly. Lucas was very quiet and did not respond. Brooke moved to take a look at Lucas.

"Remember what you just said Lucas. Remember you said we were going to talk about it right. So how bad can it be…let it go just this once. Please or I will have to jump off the terrace to my death."

Lucas was not fazed by what Brooke said until she actually scooted onto the ledge on the terrace.

"Are you crazy" he said jumping up from the seating.

Scooping her in his arms, he pulled her down from the ledge. "You can't be so dramatic Brooke."

"I do and it worked" she said hitting his arm.

"Come on let's go inside. There is some pie and ice cream calling our name" he said taking her hand and leading her inside.

_There might have been a time  
When I would let you slip away  
I wouldn't even try but I think  
You could save my life_

* * *

A/N: Please don't forget to leave a review!


	21. Sometimes All You Need Is A Little Faith

_**Can You Stand the Rain**_

A/N: Wow! I cannot believe that I have not updated this story since December of 2011. When I think about the past six months or so…so much has happened. Most of all One Tree Hill has officially ended its run on television here in the states. These characters I can never forget and with a review from a reader, I got motivated to continue this story. So here is a super long chapter...and as always read, enjoy, and **REVIEW….Please!**

As always Disclaimer: I own nothing from OTH. Nor do I own the lyrics or rights to "Can You Stand the Rain" the New Edition version.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Sometimes All You Need Is A Little Faith

The sun had begun peaking its way through the curtains covering the bay window. Still trying to catch a few minutes of sleep, Lucas groaned and covered up his head with the covers.

"Hey Lover" a raspy voice could be heard saying.

Lucas quickly snatched the covers back from over his head. An instant smile spread across his face as he saw the brunette bring in a tray of breakfast.

"Hmm breakfast in bed"

"Yes" Brooke said followed by a quick smile. "I think you totally deserve it…some of your favorites with a dash of mine."

As she placed the tray on the nightstand, he quickly leaned over and scooped her closer to him. Snuggling her close her ran a hand through her hair. "I wish it could be like this every day."

Turning to face him, her smile was bright as she leaned in to kiss him. "It can be like this every day. Well almost every day…there is no way I'm cooking breakfast every morning."

"Why" Lucas whined playfully as he started tickling her. Squirming away from him she pointed at the tray as she leaned over to grab a piece of toast.

Pulling himself to a seated position at the edge of the bed. Lucas quickly ate some spoonfuls of scrambled eggs and a couple of bites of turkey bacon. Looking away from the tray he watched as Brooke was sitting in the bay window looking out at the street. The way that the sun was hitting her made it seemed as though she had this radiant glow of light surrounding her.

Stretching he made his way over to the window. Sitting at the opposite side of her he took her hand and smiled. "Thanks for breakfast but who told you to get out of bed and get dressed this morning."

"I had to get dressed silly. Did you want me down there in my bra and panties for your roommates to get a peek?"

"Definitely not but come here" he said pulling her into his lap. He then kissed her neck and then helped her to take off her tee-shirt.

"Pretty Girl…." escaped from his lips as Brooke returned the kiss he had given her previously.

"I love you Lucas Scott."

Lucas opened his mouth to respond but before he could it was like the wind had been knocked out of him. Gasping for air he shot up dazed.

"Hey did I scare you?"

Lucas looked around the room confused as he batted away some of the covers on his bed. Rubbing at this eyes Lucas tried to regain focus.

"Haley"

"Yes, silly Skills let me in."

"I must have been dreaming" Lucas said shaking his head.

"Wake up…I brought breakfast" Haley said sitting a box of danishes on the bed and placing a cup of coffee in his hand.

Sitting up in the bed, Lucas took one of the danishes and began stuffing his face. His dream had been too good to be true. For the last several weeks since things had been more than tense with Brooke. Two of those weeks he hadn't said more than hello, his order, and thank you to Brooke.

"So what do I owe the pleasure" Lucas said before stuff his mouth and taking another sip of coffee.

"I just came by to chat. I have barely seen you since New York. Plus you know it's been a little weird since then" Haley trailed off.

"What has she been saying" Lucas said turning to face Haley.

Haley shrugged her shoulders before she began "you know really confused and I even heard her crying one night. Lucas I mean I know you got to do what you have to do but isn't there some better way to handle this?"

"I'm not sure what to say. I miss her though" Lucas said quietly.

The turn of the door knob handle along with the forceful entrance of Skills and Nathan startled the pair. The looks on their faces said it all.

"What ya'll got going on in here. Haley, how are you going to bring Lucas something to eat and not the rest of us?"

Haley got up to take another box of danishes out of her bag and handed it to Skills waiting hands.

"I knew this girl was cool. Thanks" Skills said going to sit in the bay window.

"So Hales…Haley. What brings you out early this morning" Nathan asked.

"Just stopping by to catch up…Lucas has been a little MIA lately."

"No he hasn't" Skills said between bites. "He has been everywhere that Brooke hasn't."

Lucas shot Skills a glare.

"You're acting like the girl died or something" Nathan chimed in.

Lucas's eye roll annoyed Nathan and instantly made him chuck a pillow at his brother's head.

"You decided to do this whole thing pulling away from her again. You know every time you do this you end up right back in the same situation."

"What do you suggest I do. Live it up until the hammer drops. Oh no I got it wait until Rachel or Faith finally reads a damn magazine, blog, or website and finds out about Peyton" he yelled.

"Honestly, Luke if it meant that I was happy with someone who reciprocated my feelings I would. I would seriously think about telling her about what's going on like Haley said and letting her make the choice.

"I rather cut my loss instead of getting more involved with her and then to have her end it."

"Man, you are already so far gone you don't even realize it" Skills said tossing Lucas his gym bag.

Lucas still annoyed and on the brink of depression still managed to roll his eyes as he started putting on his sneakers.

"Who you rolling your eyes at dog. Really come on no one in this world would envy the situation you're in but face the facts. You're going to mess around and some guy is going to come along and sweep Ms. Davis off her feet…next thing you know she is going to giving some other dude honey from her honey pot".

Nathan smirked at Skills while Lucas gave him another warning glare. Skills did not know when to leave well alone at times but this was nothing new.

"So" Skills said clearing his throat. "How is her honey because man I tell you…?"

"Are you serious right now" Lucas said walking up on Skills.

"Dead" Skills said matching Lucas's tone.

Nathan pushed his way between the two. The three of them were brothers who supported one another and brothers who fought. Nathan looked at Haley who had drawn herself inward sitting on Lucas's bed. He gave her an apologetic smile before refocusing his attention on Lucas and Skills.

"You see how you just got mad right there! Use that to motivate you Luke. You keep playing and that girl is going to be gone for real."

Lucas and Nathan both looked at their phones as they went off in sync.

"How are we going to deal with our Faith problem" Lucas said grabbing his bag from the bed.

"Faith is going into the lion's den today?" Skills questioned.

"She has no choice" Nathan responded.

"Wait, what" Haley said now standing.

"Faith is our new PR agent" Lucas said pulling on a tee shirt.

"Oh my God" Haley said aloud.

"I'm telling you now" Nathan said interrupting Haley. "I will protect my brother at all cost Faith will have a decision to make. Of course if she makes the wrong choice then I feel sorry for her."

It was now Haley and Skills turn to look shocked together.

"So what does that mean? I don't think that Faith will keep this from Brooke. There is no way this is going to be a huge mess."

"This is already a big mess but I imagine that Faith hasn't had a chance to do any research on me just yet. Unfortunately you guys like Nathan said Faith has no choice…confidentiality clause" Lucas said before walking to his insuite bathroom.

It was obvious that Haley was scared and confused. She didn't know quite what to do.

"So…."Skills said. "Am I correct in that I heard Rachel's voice last night or better yet did I hear her…." Skills trailed off.

Lucas shook his head as he reentered his room. Haley's face had flushed red as she grabbed her bag.

"I guess I'll see you guys later" Haley said about to walk out the room.

"Wait, Haley thanks for breakfast and coming by. We really appreciate it" Lucas said giving her a quick hug.

"No problem "Haley said barely being able to look at Nathan.

As she was heard walking down the stairs. Skills could be heard saying "My bad did I say something wrong."

* * *

Nathan settled into seat as he removed his jacket. Today was going to be an extra long day brunch with Faith, meeting with the parents, and then the eight o'clock game. As he took a sip of water, he looked around to the private section of his newest spot in a historic part of Atlanta. Through the two way glass windows he could see Faith as she approached. This all could go just bad or turn into a complete disaster.

It was time to be a Scott...plain and simple.

Standing up to great her, Nathan pulled out the chair across from him. Once she sat down he gently scooted her chair forward. She gave him a politely thank you and smile.

"Where is Lucas? Is he not joining us today?" Faith said pouring herself a glass of water.

"He will be here soon. There are a couple of things that I wanted to discuss with you prior to his arrival."

Faith's left eye brow kinked as she searched Nathan's face. "Who knew that you were so formal Nathan?"

"People often have misconceptions of my family and me. One thing we do not leave room for error in is business."

Their waiter came in to present menus and the specials of the day. Nathan could tell as he watched Faith that she was savvy and this was going to be no cake walk. Making small talk until their food arrived. Nathan pulled out his ipad and placed it next to his plate… family first.

"Pulling out your ipad shortly after the food is brought out is definitely not a good sign" Faith said in between bites of her hash browns.

"Faith, the contract that you signed several weeks ago contains a clause regarding confidentiality. At this point I feel that there are some things that need to be disclosed regarding myself and Lucas prior to our meeting with the elders today.

I asked you here today in order to discuss some of those things so they of course won't come as a shock. The elders in our family are can you say very involved in the decisions and lives of its younger family members. Every action or decision against the elders can have repercussions. "

Faith nodded her head slowly. "Nothing will surprise me. Tell me what it is so that I can know how to move forward with my job."

Nathan took a deep breath before he began. Family first was what was running through his mind.

"Throughout my life I have always felt like the step child compared to Lucas. My one shining spotlight is that I am a talented basketball player. Compared to Lucas everyone thinks that I am that black sheep defiant bad ass who would sleep with everything breathing. While I can appreciate a beautiful woman the preceding statement is further from the truth. My current professional basketball career is dependant not only on me staying healthy but that of my brother's choices. "

"How is that" Faith said now crossing her arms across her chest.

"Since growing up in Tree Hill, our family has known the Sawyers since before we were born. My family comes from old money. My brother and their daughter have always had a relationship something that was thought of to be that perfect childhood romance that would blossom into this made for television perfect adult relationship. Well let's just say that happy story did not go along as planned. Ms. Sawyer disappeared and left everybody wondering what happened without an explanation. Lucas proposed once only for her to only tell him no. Then when she did pop back up in Tree Hill it was only for her to be gone again. Right before the NBA draft she returned again with our dad presenting her as the Lucas's fiancé to some scouts."

Before Nathan could continue Faith interrupted him. "Wait a minute the draft was not that long ago. What are you telling me? "

"For some reason unknown to myself or Lucas Ms. Sawyer reappeared and the elders have stated in several different ways that Lucas must follow through with marrying her."

"Nathan this is a joke right. Tell me this is a joke!" Faith spat frantically.

Nathan's stone face demeanor did not change. She knew everything he said was true. Unknown to them they both had pits in their stomachs.

"Brooke is my best friend. I can't keep this from her" Faith said trying to hold back emotion.

"Yes you can and you will. You have to let me finish Faith."

Nathan watched as Faith placed her napkin on the table and gathered her bag. "I cannot believe this. You brought me here to tell me Lucas's best kept secret and then you expect me one to not tell my best friend and then two continue to work with you guys. I must be on hidden video and you must think I am crazy if you think I am going to sit here and listen to the rest of this storied tale."

Before Nathan could open his mouth the door to the private room opened. A now sweat suit clad Lucas walked through the door.

Closing the door behind him he cleared his throat. "I see I'm right on time."

"I'm out of here" Faith spat.

Lucas simply held up his hand. "Faith" he said stepping aside from the door. "If you want not only your job but your career…you will sit down."

Her continued defiance continued to make its presence felt as she made a motion towards the door.

"You know this is rather unfortunate but if you walk out that door Faith. One phone call is all I need to make in order to make sure that you're suddenly unemployed and penniless after you're sued for breaching confidentiality. If you ask me you should really read everything before you sign it" Nathan said very matter of fact.

"You wouldn't" Faith said still maintaining her defiance.

"Faith, I don't even really know you so why would I do you any favors. As the motto goes family first" Nathan said with a soulless glare.

Lucas flagged off the waiter and took a seat next to his brother. Motioning towards the chair in which Faith sat he waited to see what her next move was.

"Let me tell you my side of this before you make your decision. At least make sure you have all the facts. An informed decision is always best."

As Faith sat back down Lucas poured himself some water and began the story from the top. After what seemed like an eternity. Lucas got it all out. In a last ditch effort to sway Faith Lucas laid it out all on the line.

"When I met Brooke in Vegas I had every intention of sleeping with her and then going on with my life. But that night we ended up talking and she is the sweetest and most genuine person I have ever met. I never imagined that I would see her again and again and again. Every time I tell myself that this isn't fair to her I do something to try and create distance and break it off. No matter how hard I try it just doesn't work. I have tried to tell her the truth but some interrupt happens or I chicken out. Nothing would make me happier than to just wake up every morning to see Brooke right there next to me. I promise you on my life that I do not have any feelings for Ms. Sawyer nor do I willingly want to marry her. She has betrayed me beyond belief and knowing that she has something she is hiding makes this situation ten times worse. I know for a fact that she does not want to get married either. The most important thing that I want you to know Faith is that unless I find something so damming to bring to the table regarding Ms. Sawyer then I have no choice to marry her because the elders have made it clear that they will end Nathan's dream."

Both brothers exchanged looks as Faith sat quietly looking through them. Putting in his pass code on his ipad Nathan placed it in front of Faith and told her to goggle their names. Taking the ipad Faith could be seen clicking and sliding away on the screen.

"What are you looking for the firm to do for you" she said passing the ipad back to Nathan.

"We want to build a brand. There are several community service projects that we would like to put in motion a basketball camp for me and Lucas wants to help homeless mothers and families. We also would like to limit the negative images in the media regarding ourselves" Nathan replied.

"So, how exactly do you expect everyone that knows Brooke… especially Brooke herself to never look at a tabloid or gossip blog and find this information out for herself?"

"We don't."

"Who else knows about this?"

"I suspect several people within your circle already know" Lucas said pausing. However the unpredictable element is what the elders will do. They have eyes everywhere and I already suspect that they will not like that we hired a PR firm."

"Are you going to tell her the truth" Faith said before taking a sip of water.

"I want to"

"You need to do it before she finds out from someone else, if she will even talk to you. I heard she is a tad bit annoyed with you at this moment.

Lucas nodded in response as he waved the waiter in. One hurdle cleared a million more to go.

* * *

Lucas was pensive as he drove Nathan's car to the Scott Manor. He pulled at a loose string on his Atlanta Hawks sweatsuit as he turned the corner and they came within eyes view of the large white house sitting in the middle of the cul-de-sac. The Scotts always had a thing for big white houses. It seemed like most of the elders had a large white house as if it meant that they truely were some regal beings.

Nathan's deep sigh broke the silence. Parking behind several cars parked along the street, Lucas and Nathan waited for Faith to emerge from her vehicle.

"You're about to enter the lion's den. Whatever happens in here play it cool, try to maintain one facial expression, and don't say too little or too much" Nathan said to Faith as she approached.

As they walked towards to the long driveway Lucas caught view of Larry Sawyers car.

"Great" he tried to say under his breath.

"What" Faith said nervously adjusting her dress.

"I think my fiancés family is here. Which means some bullshit is probably about to go down."

"Wow" Faith said chuckling.

Lucas and Nathan both stopped with expressions that seemed to say "what".

"You" she said pointing at Lucas. "Have been hanging around your home boys in Atlanta too long."

"Say what you want" Lucas said. "I just hope your still laughing when we leave out of here. We have a game so we are not staying too long but what's the signal."

"I'll handle that if we have to get out of hell's kitchen. Give me your car keys" Faith retorted with one last smoothing of her dress.

Before Lucas could ring the door bell the front door was opened by the house keeper.

"Mr. Scott's" she said nodding.

"Hello Erina" Nathan and Lucas said in chorus. They remembered Erina from the main house in Tree Hill. Seeing Erina in Atlanta signaled that the elders especially Henderson planned on staying in town more than just a couple of months.

"Who is your guest" Erina said making direct contact eye contact with Nathan.

"She is my girlfriend that I am introducing to the family" Lucas said grabbing Faith's hand. He face was serious and he did not crack a smile or let on either way.

"Mr. Scott. All due respect but you know everyone is here. I mean everyone" she responded in a hush.

"Good …are you going to announce us so we can get this over with" Lucas said with a polite smile.

Erina swiftly went into the parlor and announced the group. As they followed her into the parlor, Lucas could see their looks and whispers. Taking an empty chair from the backside of the room he added it to the end of the table. Motioning for Faith to sit down in between him and Nathan he shot a fake smile to Peyton. This action made Faith look over at the young blonde taking her in.

"Nathan who is this young lady that you brought with you today" Henderson said from head of the table.

Nathan was in utter shock. It was naturally assumed that Nathan brought a girl with him. It was naturally assumed that he was gigolo… everything that could be potentially negative had to involve him.

Lucas cleared his throat causing everyone to refocus their attention on him. "Actually she is with the both of us. You know we kind of like to share" Lucas said with a wicked grin.

Dan slammed his hand down on the table. "Lucas what is the meaning of this boy?"

Lucas and Nathan both knew that when Dan used the word boy in a sentence when talking to them usually meant he was about to pop one of the blood vessels in his forehead. Ignoring the danger signs that were presenting themselves Lucas couldn't help but take it one step further.

"She's pregnant and we don't know which one of us is the father" Lucas said with a straight face. Lucas glanced to his right to look at Faith who was sitting stone faced with her hand securely on the handle of her clutch. Nathan looked as though he was going to have a stroke. In his mind Lucas felt as though he might as well cause his own uproar before they laid down the law and told him what he was going to do.

"You have got to be kidding me" Royal said unbuttoning his suit jacket. The murmurs were getting louder and the Sawyers were stirring.

"So since Ms. Banks is pregnant we may want to change the plan. I mean I'm sure you would understand Mr. and Ms. Sawyer because I'm pretty sure…"

Before Lucas could finish Dan was out of his chair and making his way towards Lucas. This had gone too far. Faith swiftly got up from her chair and immediate put her hand out to stop Dan from coming any closer to Lucas.

"I apologize for Lucas's unsuccessful attempt to introduce me properly" Faith said sternly.

"I can absolutely assure you that neither one of these young men have sired a child with me. Opening up her bag she pulled out a stack of business cards. My name is Faith Banks and I am the PR agent that has been hired by Mr. Lucas Scott and Mr. Nathan Scott. The intent was for me to attend this meeting to assure that the correct public image will be out there as both gentlemen continue to build their brand."

"You don't know what you have gotten yourself into" Dan seethed.

"I actually do know quite a bit from the prospective of my clients. However if there is anything that you would like to share Mr. Scott, I am all ears."

Lucas and Nathan snuck glances at each other as Faith was not backing down under the slightest of pressure.

"I apologize for the way the meeting began and the time that my introduction has taken up. As their new PR agent I have to ensure that my clients are where they need to be which is at the arena very shortly."

"Ms. Banks" Henderson said carefully before continuing. "I can appreciate your remarks as it seems Lucas wanted to create some excitement today. As if he doesn't have enough excitement in his life already. What we do as Scott's is not take direction well from others. However since I do know they have a basketball game today, I will let your last remark slide. I hope you are prepared for the job that you have taken on. It can be quite the task to ensure that every indiscretion seemingly disappears. Just know young lady you will be held accountable if anything goes wrong. This family will not be embarrassed."

"I understand" Faith said with the first hint of wavering in her voice. Faith stood again and smiled politely at the Sawyers. "Ms. Sawyer I presume?"

"Yes" Peyton responded.

"Something about you seems so familiar please excuse me if my gaze lingered too long. I just wanted to introduce myself. Mr. Scott she said motioning towards Lucas tells me that you are engaged to be married. Since your image and actions can greatly affect that of Mr. Scott's, I will be in contact to get to know you a little better. There is nothing that I should be concerned about right besides that little indiscretion while you were jogging downtown."

It was obvious that Faith had hit a nerve. The curly head blondes jaw tensed and the way she cut her eyes at her Faith made it more increasingly clear.

"My daughter should not be the focus of your attention as she leads a relatively private life" Mr. Sawyer interjected.

"Although that may be relatively true Sir the point is that Mr. Scott one of the most eligible bachelors in the county is marrying your daughter. That Sir alone is going to pique the interest of the public. Media is going to expect to see them together attending events especially his games. Do you really want more articles about a couple who don't seem like they are together in the first place popping up in magazines? Or is it something I'm missing because the only thing it could be is a secr…."

Trailing off the last word Faith could see the faces around the room as the nameless elders began to whisper amongst themselves. The Sawyers were not able to so quickly mask their feelings. This to Faith signaled that they were the meek amongst a family that had too much money and too many resources. In the end Lucas could be right there was something that the Sawyers were trying to hide.

"We have to go don't we" Nathan said looking at Faith.

"Yes"

"You know we will looking into your credentials . We can't just have anyone involved in family business" Royal stated furring his brow.

"I wouldn't imagine it being any other way. Just seems like you would trust the judgment of your younger generation, they definitely know how to uphold the family standard and values. It was nice meeting you all" Faith said gathering her items.

Prior to leaving Faith smiled politely at Keith who returned a simple but brief smile. As Lucas and Nathan escorted her out of the parlor, she held up her hand for them to wait. The door had not been completely closed and she heard someone asking Keith a question.

"Do you know this Banks woman?" someone asked.

"I know her but I don't know her" Keith replied

"Is she going to be a problem?"

"If you listened closely she has already told you that Lucas and Nathan have already read her in. What I do know about her is that she is fiercely loyal and if she is their PR rep then she will do her job as your threat probably was the second she has heard from one of our family members. She's smart that's all I can say" Keith responded.

Faith motioned for the boys to follow her outside. As they exited the home she anxiously started fiddling with things in her purse. Faith handed Lucas the keys to Nathan's SUV. "Okay so I will see you later at the game."

"Faith wait"

"What Lucas…you guys have to get going"

"He is trying to say we are sorry" Nathan added.

"This is some crazy stuff. This is ridiculous like who really lives like this. What are they going to do to me?"

"They are going to try and find out what they can about you. Just to make sure. Don't worry because we already did our own research."

"I can't believe this" Faith said throwing her bag in the passenger side of her own SUV. Taking off her heels and sliding on sneakers, she shook her head.

"You know this is a huge mess and that fiancé and her family. They are hiding something. Can you honestly tell me that you can protect the innocents in all of this? Can you protect me from the Sawyers and your family? Can you protect Brooke?"

"If you do your job, I will do everything I can to protect who I need to protect" Lucas said jumping in the SUV and with a quick turn they were speeding down the road.

Looking through one of the mirrors Nathan looked back at the road behind them. "She is tough did you see Larry and Anna's face?"

"Definitely she did exactly what I hoped she would do. The best part was Henderson's face and Dan's fist slamming. I swear he is going to have a heart attack one day."

"I just hope you cause it, because they always expect it to be me."

"Baby Bro you know I appreciate you right" Lucas said sincerely.

"Yeah, I know" Nathan responded as they continued to speed off towards to the arena.

* * *

Lucas came out of the locker room with bags of ice wrapped on knees and abdomen area. He felt and looked like he had been run over by a Mac truck. Joining his brother and their father near the end of the tunnel, Lucas nodded to Faith who was standing nearby with his bag near her feet.

"Are you sure that you are alright son" Dan asked.

"I'll be alright I just took a nasty charge. It was just a rough night that's it."

"Good don't let these punks try to intimidate you and run you off. I am proud of the both of you" Dan said putting his hands on the shoulders of his sons. "Are you headed home "he continued.

"Something like that" Nathan responded.

His comment made Dan give him a once look over. "How about you" Dan said making sure to make direct eye contact with Lucas.

"I'm going home. I really just want to soak in the tub and call it a night" Lucas answered looking around at the remaining people in the tunnel area.

"Come on I'll give you a ride" Dan said motioning down the hall.

"Actually" Faith interjected. "I have a few things that I need to discuss with your sons Mr. Scott and I would be happy to drop them off at their home or wherever their final destination will be tonight."

Lucas and Nathan looked on as their father exchanged some silent aggression with Faith. Faith surprising held up well with her own form of nonverbal communication.

"Mr. Scott I know that you are concerned about your sons wellbeing. I ensure that as their PR rep that I will do my absolute best to represent them to a standard that I know you will approve of" Faith said ensuring that she maintained eye contact with Dan.

"Little girl, I hope you know what you have gotten yourself into. If anything goes wrong anything… well I'm sure you know what's coming for you" Dan spat.

"Absolutely" Faith said motioning for the Scott brothers to follow her.

As they parted their separate ways with Dan in the parking deck, Faith put the boy's bags in the trunk and then opened the door for Nathan to assist Lucas with getting in her SUV. The boys had Nathan's vehicle taken back to their house by Lucas's driver earlier in the evening. With everyone buckled into their seats. Faith sighed deeply. "I'm sorry but your freaking dad no your whole freaking family except for Keith are freaking tools".

"Welcome to our world" Nathan replied.

"What are you getting into tonight Nate" Lucas asked half way laid across the backseat.

"It seems like a slight change has occurred but I'm getting into something tonight. I need to release some tension" Nathan said as he pulled his buzzing phone from his bag.

Answering the call he didn't realize his phone was speaker phone "Hello".

"Hey Nate. How you doing?"

Before Nate could say he was busy and would call her back. Rachel had begun rambling about her day and saying how well he played tonight even though they lost. Rachel's conversion began to cross in the Rated R range revealing a little too much before Nathan could get a word in.

"Rachel …wow I have people in the car with me" he finally was able to interject.

"Oh baby I apologize. Who is it so that I can formally apologize?"

"Faith and Lucas"

"Oh hell…I'm not apologizing to her ass. Lucas I am so sorry! Bye baby see you soon and bye Bitch!" Rachel said hanging up.

"I apologize for Rachel's behavior." Nathan said glancing over at Faith.

"Don't apologize for her. Rachel is who she is at least she is consistent."

Faith started making gagging sounds as she waved to the parking deck attendant as she pulled out of the deck. When she looked into her rear view mirror Lucas was making faces back at her.

"Okay break from professional mode. I do not like Rachel and I cannot figure out for the life of me why Brooke is friends with her let alone…why you Nathan wait are you slee.."

Nathan quickly interrupted her. "Whoa why does it matter if I am sleeping with Rachel or not? What if I really enjoy her company?"

"Are you interested Faith" Lucas said with a laugh.

"Hell no but I could think of a better woman for you Nathan."

"Let's get away from my personal life right now please and thank you" Nathan replied with a hint of annoyance.

As Faith guided her SUV through the downtown streets, Lucas was out cold before he knew it.

* * *

Brooke took a sip of wine from her glass as she starred out the front window. She had made it back to her mom's town house and was contemplating whether she was making the right decisions. Everything with her fashion career was beginning to take off and she really had to focus on the next steps.

No matter what however her matters of the heart always interjected themselves at the absolute worst possible time. Since New York things had been extra weird with Lucas and it almost seemed like he was more distant than ever. It absolute irked her that he had something that he wasn't sharing with her but how bad could it be…in the end would it even matter that much. She was hopeless as she shook her head.

Haley came in the room behind her and put a comforting hand on her back. Brooke smiled a Haley and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Why are boys so confusing" she said with a sigh.

"I wish I knew the answer to that question" Haley laughed.

"What are you bitches in here hackling about" Rachel said playing with some strains of her hair.

"Talking about boys as usual and how confusing they are" Brooke replied.

"Boys really aren't that confusing. You have to figure out what they want and if you want the same things. I 'm looking for some good company and great sex. Nathan meets my criteria" Rachel responded with a wicked smile.

Brooke could tell from Haley's face that she had been hit hard by Rachel's comment. It would be tough for her to be Haley's position. She was pinning for a guy who never really seemed to see her.

"I mean really it should be illegal how hot those brothers are. Nathan's abs are yummy but Lucas has those sexy cuts in the right spots heading south" Rachel smirked.

"Excuse me" Brooke said loudly.

Rachel's comments brought Brooke back out of her daydream. Rachel was a friend who you always had to keep an eye on. She was the type of friend who could easily cross the line…as she just had.

"I'm sorry" Rachel said laughing. "When I was over their house last week, I was walking back to Nathan's room and Lucas was passing by in the hall with just his boxers on. B Davis I can see why you can't get him off of your mind.

"Rachel really" Haley said annoyed.

"What! I just say what everyone else is too scared to say. I'm the friend that tells you like it is…good or bad. Beside Brooke needs to get her shit together! Either make it work with Lucas or prepare for him to be sexing it up with someone else."

"So what are you going to do Brooke?" Haley interjected.

"I don't know" Brooke responded.

"Oh my God be spontaneous Brooke! What are you thinking about because you're thinking too much. Lucas is an eligible bachelor any woman would love to get her claws all over him. He has shown you what type of guy he could be for you. I just don't know what more you can ask of a 20ish guy."

Brooke looked at Rachel silently because she in many respects was absolutely right. She was enamored with Lucas and he is a good catch but she didn't even know if they were traveling on the same paths. She definitely wanted to let go and not dwell on every little thing.

"How much fun can I have with a banged up basketball player" Brooke said finally breaking her silence.

"You know I could think of several things but you're going to have to figure out that one yourself Brookie"

"Let's take some shots!" Rachel said running over the make shift bar in the corner of the living room.

"Two shots each" Rachel said pouring. "One for friendship and these probably being the best years of our life and the second for liquid courage to do something totally unexpected".

Finally inside his home, Lucas took his gym bag off his shoulder. Pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge he leaned up against the counter as he looked at the bottle of pills that the team doctor had given him. Looking down at the bags of ice strapped to his body he began to tug at the plastic wrapping aggravated. Lucas was looking at potentially missing some practice and even games but that would be determined after further evaluation tomorrow. Letting out a heavy sigh he turned and saw Faith standing in the kitchen with some scissors.

"How you feeling?"

"Still like I was run over" Lucas said lifting up his arm barely so Faith could cut the plastic.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to stay behind… I have some paper work that I can do."

"Nope besides Nathan wants to go out tonight and since he is your client too. I would advise you to keep close watch of him."

Faith sighed as she poured the bags of ice into the kitchen sink and turned on the hot water.

"I don't know if I should be offended by your statement or not big brother" Nathan said walking into the kitchen closely followed by Skills.

"Well well…you two sure did clean up extra nice" Faith said picking up her bag as well as Lucas's gym bag.

"What about you Ms. Banks" Skills said.

"I am going up stairs to change my clothes. Please believe that I am always prepared" Faith said with a smirk.

After a quick change of clothes into a club ready outfit, Faith rattled off instructions for Lucas on top of putting her number in his phone. She also took care to write it on a piece of paper and tack it to the cork board in the kitchen.

Taking a quick shower, Lucas toweled off and lay across his bed. It felt like as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

* * *

Elsewhere the party was just getting started as Faith negotiated a table for Nathan, Skills, and a few other team mates. Faith made her way from the VIP to search through the crowd to find her friends. She was exhausted and the red bull that she was drinking from was not helping her cause at all. Through the crowd she could see Rachel's long red hair. Making her way over the group she instantly did not like what she saw.

As she approached the group, she could see that Brooke looked totally wasted and was dancing and grinding all over this guy. The guy looked totally wasted as well and so did his friends. Rachel was singing to the top of her lungs as she was dancing around. The one person she could always count on Haley who looked super cute and unusually club ready appeared to be buzzed as well. The tell tell sign she almost fell when she tried to walk towards Faith.

"Hey" Faith yelled over the music.

Rachel gave Faith a quick fake smile and continued to dance to the music. Brooke smiled and waved as she kept dancing with her dance partner.

"What are you doing here" Haley yelled.

"Here at the club with one of my clients" Faith said pointing up at the VIP section.

"Who Skills?" Haley yelled.

Faith shook her head taking a sip of her red bull. When she gulped the rest of the red bull down she finally said "No silly one half of the new contract I just picked up…Nathan."

Faith broke out in a hearty laugh as she saw Haley begin to blush and adjust her clothing in the hopes of fixing herself up.

"What's up with you bitches" Rachel said standing next to them.

"Nothing much…you know your friend is up in VIP" Faith said with a grin.

Rachel swirled around to see Nathan and Skills with a drink in their hand leaning on one of the rails in the VIP area. Faith laughed again as she saw Rachel smooth her hair.

"You should have said something earlier" Rachel snapped.

"Well let's go" Rachel said. "We certainly don't have to be down here… with the everyday joe's."

"Let me go tell the owner that I am going to bring up some additional guest okay" Faith said.

Faith had already started making her way through the crowd towards the VIP area, leaving Rachel to round up Brooke and Haley.

Annoyed and really anxious to get up to the VIP Rachel attempted to grab Brooke's arm and lead her away from the pack of guys. This action did not go over so well and the guy Brooke had been drinking and dancing with for most of the evening jerked Brooke back closer to him.

"What are you doing" Rachel said yelling over the music. "It's been fun but we are moving on" Rachel said with a hand on her hip.

"She's not going anywhere" the guy retorted giving Rachel a slight push.

"Are you serious" Rachel said. Not backing down she pulled her hair to the side "Brooke let's go…" Rachel said grabbing her arm again.

Brooke attempted to follow Rachel again and this time the guy jerked her back even harder causing Brooke to let out a cry. Haley attempted to intervene and the guy pushed her away hard. It all happened so fast but the friends of the guy seemed to circle him and Brooke leaving Haley and Rachel on the outside looking in.

"Oh no…we are not playing this game" Rachel said pulling out her phone and sending a group text message. Looking over at Haley Rachel's facial expression was tense. Looking back down at her phone she hit the resend button as she saw that her text message had not gone through yet. Grabbing Haley's hand she looked over her shoulder at the VIP and could see that Nathan, Skills, and Faith were talking in the VIP. She didn't want to draw any attention by waving so she checked her phone and saw that her text had finally gone through. If it was one thing she knew it was that Faith would come through.

Rachel's text message had gone through but no one was paying attention to their phone…not even one. Back at the townhouse Lucas had gotten up to go the bathroom he had laid back across his bed when he heard the beeping of his phone. Looking at his phone he had two text messages in his phone from Rachel. Tapping on the alert he opened the text message…

"We have a situation…this loser and his crew stopped me from getting Brooke and coming up there to the VIP with you guys. I need your help asap dude already pushed Haley"

Lucas got off his bed and went to his closet pulling on a shirt and jeans. He searched his contacts until he got to Nathan's name. The phone rang and rang until it went to VM. Hanging up he called his driver.

"Hello"

"Where are you?"

"Just about to pass your property matter of fact is there anything that I can do for you?"

"I need you to drive my car into midtown" Lucas responded hastily.

"I will be right there".

After hanging up Lucas grabbed his car keys and locked up the house before standing on the front steps. He could see a set of car headlights at the bottom of the hill coming towards the front gate.

Lucas called yet another number and the phone kept ringing until it went to voice mail. So many thoughts were going through his mind. As he tossed his keys to his driver he said into the receiver "Get ready to earn your money. I'm on my way."

* * *

Alexander guided Lucas's car through the streets of Atlanta to the Midtown area. As they were coming up to the club Lucas could see the long lines in front of the club.

"Good no camera's" Lucas said coolly.

"Have you heard from Mr. Scott or Ms. Banks yet?"

Shaking his head no, Lucas asked if his driver could pull into one of the lots on the side and wait for him. Walking the short distance from the side lots he walked up to the door almost unrecognized until he got to the security guard. Never having really been the one to use his fame to get favors, he whispered to the guard and said he was meeting his brother and team mates inside.

Making his way inside the crowded club he searched the crowd attempting to locate his brother and Faith. He could see that his brother and some of his team mates were in VIP with some females with their back turned to the crowd.

"Useless" he muttered. Looking down at his phone he did not have any return calls or text messages. Trying to make his way through the crowd he attempted to smile and nod politely as people noticed him. A small crowd had gathered to the side not in plain view of the main crowd. Rachel's hair color signified to him that he was correct with his hunch and had probably arrived just in time.

As he walked up on the crowd Haley went flying in one direction and Rachel another. Faith had jumped in the guys face and was trying to find some separation between him and Brooke. Lucas looked up towards the VIP where people were starting to take notice. When he thought he caught Nathan's eye he waved him down…which caused Nathan followed by his team mates to start headed down the stairs.

Lucas pushed his way to the front where all the commotion was occurring and easily pulled Brooke from the guys grasp. Before Lucas knew it the guy was swing on him which he immediately side stepped however the punch happened to land catching Faith at the corner of her mouth. Although blood began to trickle Faith was right back in the guys face swinging. Lucas held back Brooke as Skills grabbed Faith and Nathan gathered Rachel and Haley.

"Chill out" Lucas yelled to the guy and his friends. The guy was obviously drunk and so where his friends and the situation had already turned bad with the guys roughing up the girls. The guy continued to spew insults at Lucas and his teammates.

The guy reached around Lucas and grabbed at Brooke catching hold of her arm. No matter what he tried Lucas wasn't going to be able to stay out of trouble.

"Let her go" Lucas yelled over the music. One of the guys spit at Lucas and wildly threw a punch at him, it caught Lucas on his already injured ribs. It all happened so quickly and all Lucas could do is feel himself moving towards the side exit.

The ringing in his ears was loud but he could hear people talking loudly and screaming. When the night air hit his face he bent over and started coughing. Clear flem started turning into blood.

"Come on we got to get you moving. Did you drive….Lucas did you drive?"

Shaking his head no, Lucas muttered Alexander before coughing up some more blood. Everything had suddenly dark. He could hear people around him but nothing was making sense.

"Put him in my truck and we will take him to the hospital" a familiar voice said.

"No hospital" Lucas yelled.

He could hear a group of people yelling and talking outside of the vehicle. Every time he went to attempt to sit up or hold his head up, someone gently told him to relax. The car door opened and the noises and voices got louder.

"Noel have all of them arrested. Give them this address where we will be and I promise statements tomorrow. I know Noel….I apologize. No no…you won't lose business even if I have to promote the club for you for free."

"So we are leaving the scene of a crime"

"We have to Haley" Faith said. "I had to get Nathan and Lucas out of there. Now I need to call in a bigger favor if Lucas is not going to the hospital."

"Hanging in there Luke" Haley said as she stroked his hair.

"Who do you work for again" Haley said after sometime. The silence during the ride back to their townhouse was irking her.

"I work for the top PR firm in Atlanta Hales" Faith said sounding stressed.

"I don't know if I can do this" Faith muttered.

"Hang in there" Skills said pulling the SUV to the front gates.

Haley could sense the worry in his voice which caused her to send a text message that could make the situation better or worse.

* * *

Once inside the town house that Brooke and Haley shared, everyone was moving around and talking excitedly. Nathan, Skills, and their driver helped get Lucas to the sofa in the living room. Lucas cried out in pain as his body hit the couch.

"This is bullshit. I swear I didn't get one of your text messages or phone calls until after the fact" Nathan said angrily.

"It's not your fault" Faith said quickly. "I tried to keep you out of it. How did Lucas know what was going on anyway?"

"I accidently sent him the text message too" Rachel said quietly.

"Rachel" several people said in chorus.

"It's not her fault "Lucas said weakly. "She was trying to help" he continued.

Alexander bid his adeu's as he was called to do a drop to the airport for one of the elders. Faith left the room in a hurry when she received a call. The tone in her voice was serious as the calls came fast and furious.

By the time Rachel and Brooke had returned from upstairs the group was gathered in the living room. Lucas was still coughing and was in obvious pain. A loud knock at the door stirred them all. Haley quickly left the room to answer the front door. When she returned she was followed by Karen and Keith. Their sudden appearance had everyone in the living room trying to suddenly appear sober.

"Keith" Nathan said with surprise finally.

"What happened with all of you tonight" Keith replied.

The group was quite as they all looked at each other and didn't say a word. No one could explain something so simple as a supposed fun night out on the town turned into something unimaginable.

"Brooke what happened?" Karen demanded.

Brooke still trying to collect her thoughts had no clue what to say because the truth seemed like this huge fabrication. Finally she began to speak.

"We went out to the club and I had too many drinks and this group of guys started getting all possessive putting their hands on me, Rachel, Haley, and Faith" she said.

When Faith walked back into the room, Karen gasped as she saw the bruising that Faith had on the side of her face.

"I cannot believe this. Men put their hands on you "Karen said looking over Faith's face.

"I don't feel it Ms. Roe, so don't worry about me" Faith said politely.

"Who else is hurt" Karen demanded.

Brooke had reddish pink bruises on her arms and wrist where she had been grabbed and jerked around. Everyone gasped again when Haley reluctantly pulled up the side of her shirt to reveal a large bruise forming on her left side from where she had been pushed around and fell at the club.

"You all need to be seen by the police and a doctor" Karen spat.

"They are on their way" Faith said quietly before continuing. "The police are on their way and since Lucas refused to go to a hospital, I called in for a favor. A doctor will be here shortly."

"Boys get Lucas upstairs so he can lie down on a bed and ladies come in the kitchen with me. Some of you need to sober up before the police get here."

Rachel and Brooke followed the men upstairs to get Lucas situated in Brooke's room.

"This is a dangerous game "Karen said slamming cups down on the counter. Haley lowered her head in response to a glare from Karen.

"Am I missing something here" Faith said matter of factly.

"You do not know what you have gotten yourself involved in do you" Karen said making a pot of coffee.

"I'm not sure if I am following correctly" Faith said giving Haley the side eye.

"I know a lot of things" Haley said clearing her throat all the while making sure not to make eye contact with Karen.

"And I know Faith, that what you have gotten involved is basically a suicide mission" Karen replied keeping her eyes on the hallway and entry way to the kitchen.

"If you know all of that Ms. Roe then you know that I have no choice. None what so ever…so either way it's a lose lose situation. So the thing is do I accept defeat or do I try to do something about it?"

Karen heard her name being called from upstairs. Grabbing a couple of packs of frozen vegetables she went in the direction of the stairs. Haley quickly made her way to the top of the stairs and after a brief moment she returned to Faith in the kitchen. Faith was touching the side of her face as she was getting some ice out of the ice tray. Haley's presence startled Faith when she turned around and came face to face with the burnette.

"What's Karen's deal" Faith mumbled. "I swear she looks like she wants to kill all of us."

Haley looked towards the direction of the stairs for a brief moment before deciding it was okay to speak.

"Faith there are some things that I have to tell you and I am afraid that there is not much time" Haley said quickly.

Looking at the direction of the stairs Haley continued "I have a lot of responsibility that I don't want and I know a lot of things that I should not know. But I feel like you should know some of these things so that you can begin to see the whole picture a little bit clearer. Faith, I know that Lucas is engaged to a woman he does not want to be with. I found out by accident when I did a search on the Scotts when they first started coming around. Before I even let Lucas know that I knew the truth, I found out a secret so devastating that it would change everything. Working at the café one day I overheard Keith and Karen talking…."

"Oh hell no….." Faith interjected.

Haley ssshhh Faith as she continued to keep her eye on the stairs. " Ms. Scott is not Lucas's biological mother and you can come to your conclusion in regards to who is. What makes the situation worse is that Lucas nor Nathan know. I also came to the conclusion on my own that this Sawyer family have to know something about this because if what Lucas and Nathan say is true….then they are being blackballed into joining the two families. I read online in the papers from North Carolina that the Sawyers shipyard lost some contracts that could have caused some major financial issues."

"Does Karen know that you know all of this stuff? Why haven't you told Brooke, Lucas, or Nathan?" Faith questioned.

"Karen and Keith confided in me the truth. I don't know the full story of what happened and why she gave her baby away. What I do know is that I do not have a death wish and neither do you. These people and their lives are more than a couple of girls from Georgia can handle. I love Brooke and I struggle with this every day. I have tried to convince Lucas to tell Brooke the truth in hoping that he would believe that she would eventually maybe understand."

"Oh my God" Faith said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "This is too much. How do you look at him at him and not want to tell him the truth?"

"It's not my truth to tell" Haley replied simply.

Faith shook her head as her head was beginning to hurt with all the information she had received.

"I knew it was something the Sawyers were hiding when I met them today. I bet I have a target on my back Hales. All of these people are going to be out to get me".

"The one thing that I can say that I have come to trust" Haley said "is the goodness in those brothers through all the bad. If they say something in that moment of truthiness then they mean it. When they hired you what did they say?"

"Lucas said he would try to protect those who needed protecting" Faith replied.

"Then he will try."

"What about Rachel" Faith said.

"What about her?"

"What's to stop her from finding out the things that you know?" Faith replied.

"There is nothing but if they had any idea that she knew …I'm sure that it would be managed. I told you these things because I care about you Faith. Your closer to this more so than I am, like Karen said this is dangerous so be careful."

Haley plastered a smile on her face as she finished her statement. Moments later Skills, Nathan, Brooke, and Rachel joined them in the kitchen.

"Let me start pouring this coffee" Haley said quickly.

"How are things up there" Faith asked aloud.

"I'm worried" Nathan responded taking a cup of coffee. "We should have taken him to the hospital."

"He will go if it is something the doctor thinks he can't take care of here" Faith responded.

"How are you going to work this out" Skills asked.

"I've already called in some favors, I may just need to call in some more" Faith said as a loud knock came at the door.

* * *

The police had come and interviewed each person privately, and then each one of them had pictures taken of their injuries. With a cup of coffee in her hand Brooke sat motionless in the arm chair.

Her now bandaged wounds were a reminder of the events that had occurred a few hours ago. She could still remember hearing Haley scream out in pain as they doctor examined her side. Three bruised ribs just on initial evaluation but she would have to have a follow up visit to see a doctor to be sure she begins to heal properly. Dr. Nichols gave them a list of things they needed to monitor Haley and Lucas for and if they met enough of the items on the list they needed to be admitted to the ER immediately.

Rachel who needed to attend a family function tomorrow morning had to leave to her dismay; which subsequently left Nathan in charge of monitoring Haley, Skills sitting with Faith, and Brooke with watching Lucas. Well that was after Brooke convinced Karen and Keith that she would contact them if anything changed.

She had not closed her eyes not once and she rarely left her chair. If she needed to use the bathroom or needed another cup of coffee she would text Faith who was down stairs on the couch with Skills. Dr. Nichols had examined Lucas thoroughly starting a drip with medication. It was clear that Lucas's injury from the basketball game had been further aggravated by the events that had occurred. Dr. Nichols reported that he would come back in the morning to have a traveling tech come out to take some scans and x-rays.

Brooke could not help but feel as though this was all of her fault. If she had not taken those shots, if she had not let Rachel talk her into to going out to the club, and if she had not drank all those drinks at the club none of this would have happened. She just wanted to be numb and not feel anything. Most of all she just didn't want to think about Lucas.

So here she was clutching her cup of coffee and looking at a sleeping Lucas laying in her bed.

His once again stirring made her gently place her cup on her dresser and walk over to the bed. As she reached her bedside she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Come in" she said quietly.

"How's he doing" Nathan said with obvious fatigue in his voice.

"He is doing alright he started stirring again so I just left my chair."

"How is Haley?"

"She finally stopped fighting sleep. So, I'm going to go to the bathroom, get some water and try to catch about 15 minutes I'm exhausted."

"I'm sorry Nathan" Brooke said quietly.

"You don't have to apologize Brooke. It happened. I mean who would have ever thought anything like this would have happened."

"Why did he come out there" Brooke said in almost a whisper.

"Why wouldn't he come Brooke? If I had gotten a text message like that I would have come too. Besides that Brooke I know things are not where you would like them to be with Lucas but he cares about you. It's just complicated."

"Yeah it's complicated" Brooke said checking to make sure that the medication was still running properly through the drip.

An hour later, Brooke found herself getting tired. Half of her was afraid to go to sleep but she wasn't going to be able to hold off too much longer. She paced the floor of her room too exhausted to even notice a pair of eyes looking at her through the softly light.

His clearing of his throat made her jump.

"Hey how are you feeling" Brooke said immediately coming to the bedside.

"I've had better days" Lucas said.

"I was …I mean I am so worried about you" Brooke said grabbing a bottle of water from her dresser top.

Holding the water bottle she poured a little in his mouth. When their eyes met, she quickly looked away.

"Well this is awkward just a little bit" Lucas said breaking the silence.

"Thank you for what you did tonight" Brooke said in response.

"No problem" Lucas said trying to adjust himself in her bed.

It truly was awkward because he did not know what to say and she was a loss for words as well. So he continued to lie in her bed and she went back to the chair she had been sitting in for the majority of the night. When she nodded off the second time almost falling out of the chair he called her name. When she came to the bedside he reached out for her hand and gently tugged at it.

"Come lay down… it's not like we haven't done this before" Lucas said.

She was so tired that she didn't even resist as she lay on the opposite side of the bed. She tossed as she couldn't fall asleep with him laying there next to her. Frustrated she propped herself up on her elbows and looked over at Lucas. To her surprise he was still awake looking back at her.

"I hate you" Brooke said in frustration.

"Do you really" Lucas said annoyed.

"I can't do this with you" Brooke said about to get out of the bed.

"Come on Brooke…I don't want to do this with you either. I obviously can't go anywhere hooked up to this IV."

"So you don't want to be here. I can go wake up your brother and your friend so they can help you home. Besides it's up the freakin street."

"So you hate me" Lucas said matter of factly.

"I don't hate you. I am frustrated with you and I'm tired of all of the back and forth. Really, oh my God I love you…." Brooke said before she even realized it.

"Do you know what you just said "Lucas said now putting some distance between their bodies.

"No what" Brooke said with total conviction.

"You said " Really, oh my God I love you. Is that true? Did you mean it?"

Brooke was shocked as she didn't want to acknowledge the words that had come out of her mouth. "I ..I.. she stammered.

"Do you love me" Lucas said with intensity. After everything do you love me?" Lucas continued.

Brooke could hear her heart in her ear drum and of course she could feel her heart about to jump out of her chest. She looked Lucas squarely in the eye and said "I can say I love you even despite the ups downs and you disappearing. I hate feeling this out of control. I fell in love with you Lucas somewhere along the way. "

Brooke was trying to hold her composure to not cry as she felt so vulnerable. She did not want to feel this way because what Chase had done to her hurt her so deep to her core. Tears were welling up in her tired eyes.

"I love you too" Lucas said after a brief moment.

"Wait what" Brooke said matching Lucas's intense look.

"I said, I love you too Brooke. Why else would I have put so much on the line tonight going to that club?"

"So what does this mean" Brooke said confused.

"It means you love me and I love you but what does it change a lot but at the same time it doesn't" he said shifting and coughing.

Lying next to him in the bed, Brooke placed her hand gently over his heart. She felt his heart beating beneath her hand as he took breaths. It was steady and strong. Leaning into him she kissed his lips and pulled back to see to his reaction.

"Kiss me again" he said.

This time when she kissed him, he kissed her back again and again.

_**Love unconditional I'm not asking just of you and girl to make it  
last I'll do whatever needs to be done.**_

_**But I need somebody who will stand by me, when it's tough she won't run she**_  
_**will always, be right there for me.**_

_**Sunny days everybody loves them, tell me baby can you stand the rain? Storms**_  
_**will come.**_

_**I know I know all the days won't be perfect this we know for  
sure but tell me can you stand it, can you stand the rain?**_

* * *

**Please Don't Forget to Leave a Review! Thank You!**


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note

Time is flying! Recently I have been home sick from work and during the day One Tree Hill airs on Soap Net. Enjoying the show during its early years (Season 2 is currently airing) motivated me to attempt to write again. I hope you are all well and I hope to finish a chapter in the coming days.


	23. Wicked Weekend

_**Can You Stand the Rain**_

A/N: Finally here is the update that I said I was working on. Watching One Tree Hill episodes I remember all the things I loved about my favorite characters. I am glad that majority of the main cast are currently working or have picked up new shows hopefully in the fall. Please excuse any grammatical errors! So here is another super long chapter...and as always read, enjoy, and **REVIEW….Please!**

As always Disclaimer: I own nothing from OTH.

**Chapter 23**

Wicked Weekend

Jake reached his hands from under the covers to pull the covers off of his head. He was hot and his head was pounding. Swiping at his forehead he groaned as he could feel his stomach tightening like he had to throw up. Trying to prop himself up on the bed he looked around the room confused his alarm clock wasn't on the night stand and a picture of Ellie that had been there since he moved to Atlanta was not there either. Looking around wildly he came to the shocking realization that he was not in his room and definitely not even in his own home. Propping himself up he rubbed his eyes hoping that he was not drunk and hung over in some random person's home. Attempting to stand his leg got wrapped up in the covers sending him crashing to the floor. Rubbing his sore side he looked around the room and saw his jeans and tee-shirt folded in a pile neatly on a chair. Grabbing his clothing Jake quickly put them on feeling his pockets for his phone, wallet, and keys. Listening carefully he could faintly hear music coming from another room.

Looking through his phone he had several text messages and phone calls from his teammates. Not to be ignored were the phone calls and text messages from his mother. His thoughts immediately went to Ellie as he slid on his jacket. Thinking he could avoid the awkwardness of having to speak to whoever the homeowner was, he dialed his mother's number.

"Hey mom! Yeah…I'm sorry about that. I totally lost track of time. Something happened with the team and we are still dealing with it. How is Ellie? Did she….kiss her for me…" Jake trailed off.

Walking towards the music he could see a woman dancing as she was cooking at the stove. When she turned around startled he nearly choked and quickly hung up on his mother.

"Oh my god" Jake said walking back into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and leaned on it for support.

A soft knock came at the door. Closing his eyes Jake hoped this was all a nightmare.

"Jake" he heard the voice say.

Taking a deep breath his mind was racing. He ignored his name over and over again. Finally when he could hear the door knob turning behind him he knew it was real. It was inescapable. Moving away from the bedroom door he stood waiting for her to open it.

* * *

She could see the fear and bewilderment in his eyes. Yet at the same time it was sad and filled with pain.

"Hey" she said quietly.

He just looked at her not moving not saying a word.

"So I assume your stomach is feeling better and I guess the hang over isn't that bad" she said closing and tying a knot to the garbage bag.

"I was whipping up something to take the edge off and so that you could put something in your stomach when you woke up" she continued.

He still stood there looking at her not saying anything. Of all the moments she wished and hoped for it this was another moment that did not live up to its expectations. Standing silently in her bedroom she thought carefully about how to approach this matter. She did not want to say the wrong thing. The wrong thing would cause him to flee. The wrong thing could mean any possibility any glimmer of hope that there could be would be gone.

"Last night was good …you know" she said meekly.

"What do you mean?" Jake finally answered.

"You and . Here."

He shifted uncomfortably and she could tell that he was trying to recall the events of last night.

"Do you remember what happened?" she said walking past him looking through her dresser.

"How did I get here? What happened last night…"

She took a pensive breath and continued to look through her dresser. She could feel herself beginning to sweat. Looking for one of the things that calmed her when she upset …she grew frustrated as she had hid the item to make sure it was safe.

His hand on her wrist once again caused her to startle.

"Answer me and what are you looking for Peyton" he finally said.

"You texted me last night and you were angry at me. You asked me why was I here and why now over and over again. I tried to respond back to you but it didn't satisfy you. Then you called me and you said you were suppose to meet up with your teammates but had stopped at a bar. You sounded pretty drunk to me... I asked you where you were and could I meet you to talk face to face. When I got there you were sitting outside on the curb by yourself. When I came up to you…you were angry and yelling at me. I somehow convinced you to get in my car. I tried to take you home but you told me… no."

Finally finding the object she was looking for she turned to face him. "You told me no because I did not deserve to see Ellie. I did not get to show up and get forgiven. The entire ride to my house you told me how much you hated me. You told me that even though you hated me with every breath you take Ellie reminds you of me."

Taking a seat on the bed she continued to tell him about how he began to throw up at her house and that she helped undress him to his boxers. She told him about how she watched him carefully all night to make sure that when he had to throw up that he was okay.

"I did this no matter how much your words hurt or stung because you are our daughter's parent and she needs you."

"I don't know what to say..." he replied.

"What else is there left to say" she said in response.

"All of those things though come from a place of hurt. I don't know if I can get over it."

"I'm not asking you to" she responded with the picture held to her chest.

"What is this" Jake said touching her fingers lightly.

Peyton just shook her head as it was dangerous to pull out anything that she treasured. He was hurt, he was angry, and he was not forgiving.

She tensed when he took the picture from her grasp. Looking at his face she couldn't read his emotions. He looked at the picture a beat and handed it back to her.

"Do you have a spare tooth brush or something I can use?"

Leading him to the bathroom she gave him a toothbrush and wash cloth. He brushed his teeth and washed his face quickly trying to avoid being in her home any longer than necessary.

"Why are you here in Atlanta "he asked coming out of her bathroom.

"I am here out of obligation to my parents. Then my mom decided to open a gallery here." She replied quickly.

"A gallery with a piece of work of Ellie in it"

"Yes" she replied quietly.

"Did your parents know…what did they say?"

"I ran away from home for so many reasons. When I went back home to visit my dad found out that I was pregnant and he gave me my orders. In my home town there are families there that have old money where business deals and other arrangements still exist. I was quote on quote destined to be with this guy that I had known every since I was born. The thing is I know this guy and he can be amazing but he is not the guy for me. The guy that I met that is for me in my whole heart of hearts hates me."

"Look" she said standing up and going over to her closet.

"They want me to dress like this but in small boxes and in the back of my closet; I have to hide my real clothes. I have to hide my art supplies. I have to create art under an alias. I have to hold on to the memories of the life that I wanted for myself."

"Can you drop me off" Jake replied. He did not want to hear any more he couldn't he wasn't ready for her truth …if it was true.

"Yea, give me a second" she replied brushing past him to put the picture back for safe keeping.

When she walked back past him their hands touched. She held on to his hand for a brief second and let it go. Her heart felt heavy but she was all cried out.

Putting her hand on his arm she said "If there was anything that I could do to take your pain away. I would do it. If I could right all of my wrongs that I have done…I would. I can't make you forgive me but I apologize. I am sorry Jake."

"Did you love me?"

"I love you and our daughter more than you know."

His finger tips traced her arm, then her neck, and her face. He paused as he looked down at her face and the tug of war that was happening with his heart and mind went into overdrive. Kissing her lips it felt like what he had remembered. Eagerly she kissed him back and was surprised that he did not push her away.

Running his hand in hair they began to kiss more passionately. Backing away from her dresser Peyton put her arms around her neck and Jake lifted her up effortlessly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Through all the bad feelings their physical chemistry was still there and more alive than ever. Pelvis to pelvis her body ached for him. Hearing her front door open Peyton came rushing back to reality, putting a finger up to her lips she motioned for Jake to be quite. She could hear a voice in her living room that clearly should not be there.

"Jake listen to me" Peyton said in a hushed whisper. "I need you to go and my bathroom and wait until I give the all clear."

Peyton could tell by Jake's face that the moment had passed and that her request with little explanation did not help matters. Getting off her bed she ushered him to her bathroom. I'm sorry she mouthed and gave him one glance before closing the door and rushing out of her bedroom.

Coming through the hallway she was met by a familiar face.

"Dan! What are you doing in my house?" Peyton said shocked.

"Your father gave me your key. I am looking for my son have you seen or heard from him?"

"No …I last spoke to him yesterday. What happened to knocking?" she asked firmly.

"I knocked but you didn't answer lights were on so I came in dear. You don't mind if I look around do you."

"I do mind "Peyton said as she followed behind Dan as he looked around her home.

Peyton especially held her breath as Dan headed towards the master bedroom. Before they could enter her room something could be heard hitting the floor. Her thoughts raced as she would need to figure out something if Jake got caught in her bathroom. Would Dan even be able to recognize that Jake was one of his son's teammates?

Dan opened the door to her bedroom and looked around. When he went to the bathroom door, she expected to Dan to see Jake standing there. He looked in behind the shower curtain and said nothing as he closed the door behind him.

"You tell Lucas to call me if you see or hear from him today" Dan said walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Locking the door Peyton rushed to her bedroom and into the bathroom. Looking around she looked through the opened window and could not see anyone in sight. Closing the window she looked around the bathroom and noticed written in her pink lip gloss Eternal.

A smile came across her face as she rushed and picked up her phone. Dialing Jake's number she listened as it rang and rang with no answer. The moments were fleeting.

* * *

As she began her morning routine the thoughts of what she saw and heard last night kept running through her mind. The crackling of her ovens warming up and the leaves blowing across the side walk offered minimal distraction.

The bruises on the girls and the pained lack of response from her son were heavy on not only her mind but her heart. She poured herself a cup of coffee trying to give her body a badly needed rush of caffeine. She stayed a Brooke's house late into the night trying to make sure the kids had everything they needed. Putting together an assortment of breakfast muffins and danishes, she began working on portable coffees and lattes.

In frustration Karen slammed down the tray of coffee cups on the counter. She tensed when she felt Keith put his hands on her shoulders. Take a deep breath she sighed while he massaged her shoulders.

"I am absolutely disappointed and furious right now. Lucas's life continues to spiral out of control and I can only do so much. How in the world can he continue like this Keith?"

The angst in her voice was apparent. What could a parent do when they could play no active role in their child's life? A knock on the door of the café caused both to startle out of their thoughts.

"Deb" Keith said unlocking the store front door.

"Don't act so surprised Keith" Deb said rolling her eyes. "If you answered your phone last night or this morning you wouldn't be surprised.

"What's going on" Keith said ignoring Deb's attitude.

"Where is my son and his brother?" Deb said to Keith ignoring Karen who was standing behind the counter.

The words Deb spoke stung Karen to her core and made her gaze harden.

"Aren't they at home?" Keith replied quickly.

"Keith if they were home would I be here asking you anything? Something is going on and Henderson is looking for them. Peyton wasn't answering her phone either and Dan went to do a drive by her house. "

"What's going on" Karen said finally interjecting. "What does Henderson want now?"

Deb sighed and clamped her jaw. Her silence was purposeful in more ways than one. Her dislike for Karen was deep. She was the one who came from an affluent family and the one one's son should have it all. Instead she was forced to raise a child that was not her own. Forced to fall in line like so many others that became apart of the Scott Families lives. Her presence in Karen's café was once again due to Lucas first and then her son second.

Running her hand against her perfectly pulled back bun, Deb removed her gloves to reveal her perfectly manicured nails. She smiled a little as she looked over at Karen who could use some sleep, a good facial, and definitely a manicure.

"As always they are looking for your son Karen. Apparently an incident occurred last night but it appears that the boys new toy or whatever she is …is doing a decent job of a making sure it doesn't hit main stream. Henderson's people are trying to find out what it is and make sure it is not something that they will have to take action on".

Keith and Karen exchanged looks but did not respond leaving an open opportunity for her to speak her peace.

"You know Karen I truly do wish you could parent your child. As they have gotten older is has becoming increasingly noticeable that he is becoming a liability for my family."

"What is that suppose to mean" Karen spat back.

"The sun and moon rise and set because of Lucas in the Scott Family. Your son and his actions adversely affect those of my son. My son has had to play second fiddle to your son his entire life. If Lucas doesn't do xyz then Nathan gets punished instead of Lucas. He does seem to have some Scott blood in him as he takes after his uncle Keith. He is mediocre at best and has a weakness for keeping company with women who need more than a little help. "

Before Karen knew it she had reached over the counter and slapped Deb leaving a mark on her face.

"You bitch" Karen said coming around the counter.

Keith stood between the two women who were screaming and yelling at one another.

"You asked for it Deb. Coming here for another opportunity to throw things in my face but you know what …it's not my fault that obviously Henderson and the elders see something in my son that they don't see in yours. Did you ever stop to think that they use your son because that is what will control Lucas?"

Deb stopped fighting against Keith and glared at Karen before speaking.

"Your son needs to fall in line. Nathan has worked too hard for everything to be taken away from him."

"Why…why is Henderson pushing so hard for Lucas to marry the Sawyer girl? What do the Sawyers have on the Scott's?"

"I don't know" Deb shouted putting her gloves back on.

"If you hear from the boys …Keith tell them to answer their damn phones! "

Pulling her ringing phone from her bag Deb answered it. She listened for a moment before saying a word. "I stopped by their house. Their cars were there but the house was dark and silent. I ran into Keith and he hasn't heard from them either. Yes, I know …I'm on my way."

"Who was that" Keith asked when she hung up.

"Dan he said that Lucas was not at Peyton's but he got a vibe from her. Listen Keith if you know something or hear from them. Tell them to check in so if this is simply nothing that it doesn't turn into something huge. I know that Lucas does not want to marry Peyton but he is going to speed up his arrangement if he isn't careful" Deb said looking at Keith and then Karen.

Deb grabbed her purse and headed towards the door. "Oh and Karen put your hands on me again and I will make sure nothing stops me from tearing you apart."

As they watched Deb walk out to her waiting car, Karen's anger turned to worry.

"So I guess you're going to have to call the kids" Karen said softly.

"Let me call from your phone Deb is a smart woman. That's why they sent her instead of any of the others."

Dialing Nathan's number Keith walked to the back of the café to ensure privacy when he spoke to his nephew. The phone rang multiple times before someone finally picked up.

"When need to talk now."

* * *

"Luke I just got off the phone with Keith. Things are getting out of control" Nathan said walking into Brooke's room without knocking.

"I'm already on it" Faith said from the doorway.

We need to get you guys over to your house and your team mates will be meeting up with you later. Remember when you guys said you wanted to do charity work…let me brief you" Faith said closing Brooke's bedroom door.

Handing Lucas and Nathan some index cards she continued "Lucas is getting ready to launch his nonprofit which will focus on the homeless population of women in Atlanta and their children. One of the many reasons women become homeless is due to fleeing from domestic violence. Last night Lucas Scott and several of his team mates were involved in an incident in which a group of young women were physically assaulted as they were celebrating their hard fought win at the club.

"Lucas Dr. Nichols will be coming by your home to evaluate you further and give you any necessary medications. You have a public appearance today at a local shelter that you will be working in conjunction with. This collaboration has been scheduled since August of this year. It is important that you sell this and get this right. Points are on the card and there is a little leeway for you to speak on your personal interest. Press will be there."

Lucas looked through the cards taking care to read over the information. "I can do this on one condition" Lucas stated.

"I can do this on one condition" he stated again. "That the shelter agrees to collaborate on a project. I want to do a day of makeovers and workforce training for the women there. If they have kids I want them to get things they need and things that they want. There needs to be a real push to get these women back on their feet. The kids if they are into basketball get to go to one of Nathan's camps and the women get a ….."

"Custom made piece of clothing" Brooke interjected. "I can do it. I can meet with the women and design something for them exclusively. We can then do a mini fashion show with the recipients in it."

"The venue needs to be special and I want it to be somewhere in the community" Lucas trailed off.

"I will get on" Faith said writing down several notes on her notepad.

"First things first I need you to call your parents or your grandfather whomever you think that you can get on the phone quickly and get off just as fast. Let them know that you will be attending this event today and would like them to show their support as they are listed as invited guest."

"Seriously" Nathan said genuinely surprised.

"Nathan you know your family is looking for the two of you. I tried bumping everything out of the media but the videos are coming out left and right. We have no time and we need to get your team mates together and make sure Lucas is ready to go for this event today. The firm is handling the spin… we are talking to your team management and ownership as we speak."

All Nathan and Lucas could do is look at one another.

"Well which one of you is going to make the call" Faith said taking her vibrating phone out of her pocket.

Holding up her hand Faith took the call and appeared to be listening intently to the caller.

"Really…..really" Faith said dramatically rolling her eyes.

The group watched her every move as she rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip on an off again.

"This can't be good" Nathan whispered. "I know that the rents' are not going to want to hear from me. They are going to want to talk to you Luke."

Nathan looked at Lucas and handed him his cell phone. "I got your back but I'm not making this call."

When Faith finally got off of the phone she calmly put her phone back in her pocket. Putting her hands over her eyes she closed them. When she removed her hands she could see everyone look at her. Haley at some point had even quietly entered the room.

"How long were my eyes covered" Faith said quietly.

"For like four minutes" Nathan said. "What's up?"

"Brooke call Jagielski I need him over to Nathan's and Lucas's. Was he suppose to be meeting you guys?"

"Yeah he was "Skills answered.

"I need him there…my supervisor said I need him there."

Taking his phone in his hand Lucas just starred at it. In his mind he was trying to prepare and imagine how the conversation would go. Just maybe if he had positive thoughts then that's how the conversation with his parents would go.

It seemed like the phone rang and rang. Finally Dan's voice came through the ear piece and it made Lucas pause.

"Lucas" Dan said.

Lucas could hear the anger in his voice. His first reaction was to hang up and text Dan but that was not going to stop this non crisis from swirling into a storm.

"Dad it's me Lucas" he said quickly. The unsure look that he gave Nathan spoke volumes to the group gathered in the room.

"Put me on speaker phone" Dan demanded. Doing as he was told Lucas shook he head and rolled his eyes.

"Son, I am glad to hear that you are alive. I am assuming that you are not well since you tried to go off the radar. Nathan … Nathan? I know your standing there. One thing I can say is that you boys do stick together. Oh and one more thing Ms. Banks we warned you."

Everyone exchanged looks things were not going to wrap up into a tight and neat bow.

"Dad listen I am… we are fine. Later on today I am launching my charity and I need you, grandfather, and mom there."

"Why should we come anywhere Lucas? You can't even call us back when we are trying to check on your wellbeing." Deb interjected.

"Come on mom is that fair" Nathan finally said.

"You want to know every second of everyday what we are doing. When we are obviously doing something good and for the community then you want to harp about not answering phone calls."

"Nathan don't give me that crap. What were you and your brother up to last night? That girl did at least try to keep it off the radar. You know when you two do something we have to answer to people as well."

Lucas rolled his eyes and shot Faith another look. He knew this was going to happen and he wanted to avoid it. Looking out the window of his living room he focused on the grounds.

"Say something" Deb shouted.

"Mom what do you want me to say" Lucas shouted back.

He could care less about the looks he was receiving from his brother and the others in the room. Lucas was becoming unhinged. He was tired and in pain.

"Lucas Eugene Scott…who are you raising your voice at?" Dan responded.

"Your wife" Lucas said without missing a beat. "Are you coming or not? At this point I can do this with or without you there or one of your men can tell you about it. Either way it works for me. "

He is a complete brat he could hear Deb say in the background.

"You haven't seen bratty "Lucas remarked.

"Luke" Nathan said with a warning look.

"I don't care" Lucas said with annoyance. "She doesn't give a shit about me. I could drop dead and she would be all good about it. Then I wouldn't seem like a burden to her. I mean really it's like she never gave birth to me. "

Faith's eyes grew wide. This was going completely left when she needed it to right. Lucas was aggravated when she needed him calm. It was sad at the same time because this glimpse gave everyone a little insight into what life was really like for the brothers. When Brooke tired to put a reassuring hand on Lucas's shoulder, his look gave her the signal that he did not want to be touched.

"Mr. and Ms. Scott this is Faith Banks speaking. Lucas was calling to inform you of an event and press conference that will be held today. We sincerely apologize for the late invitation however we wanted to ensure that the event was going to go on as planned."

"I'm calling your bluff Ms. Banks what is this all about" Dan retorted.

"All due respect, there is no bluff to call. I also informed both Scott brothers that they would need to contact you as well in regards to the events of last night. I can imagine the concern that you all must have in regards to your sons and their wellbeing. Last night they were celebrating a team win with their fellow teammates at a club. An incident occurred where a group of young men became physically aggressive with some associates of mine. Your sons and their teammates intervened. Violence against women and homelessness are huge issues especially here in the Atlanta community. Lucas has teamed up with a local shelter to push his charities core concerns."

"What do you mean? Nathan…Nathan what the hell is going on?"

"Dad, Ms. Banks just told you what happened and what's going on today" Nathan answered.

Dan continued growing more furious by the minute. "Are you both that stupid jeopardizing your careers for what some girl who probably was in the wrong place at the wrong time? Are you both that freaking stupid and Lucas you career you put it on the line. What if your injured worse."

"Are we done here" Lucas said getting up from the table. "I'm freaking over it. I called and told them the truth. I'm done….oh and don't come to my house again uninvited."

Even Nathan's eyes stretched wide at that statement.

"Mr. and Ms. Scott I will email you the information for the event today. We hope that you will be in attendance."

Lucas tapped the end call button as soon as Faith said her last syllable.

"You know they are going to be pissed" Nathan said getting up from the table.

"Let them be pissed. I'm over it and I meant what I said. I do not want them in our house if they were not invited."

"Lucas…I think you went too far" Nathan said shooting him a knowing look.

"I don't care" Lucas said again.

Nathan's phone started vibrating in his pocket as he pulled it out he looked at the caller id. Answering the phone he was met with yelling and curse words.

Lucas took the phone from Nathan's hand and listened as the words kept coming fast and fierce.

When there was silence on the other end Lucas took a deep breath.

"Come to my event today. Come to my event today and smile about it. With the mood I'm in if you don't come I'm thinking of some creative things I can do to let Ms. Banks earn her paycheck and make one of those elders have a heart attack."

Lucas smirked as he handed Nathan back his phone. "Oh and don't call Nathan like he is the boss of me … if you threaten him or anyone else for that matter. Let's just say I told you so."

* * *

"You look like hell" Brooke said as Jake climbed into her car.

"Thanks Davis…you know how to make a guy feel special."

"What's going on "he continued. I'm getting all types of texts from everyone and apparently I have been summoned."

"I repeat you look like hell! What happened to you last night?" Brooke said maneuvering the car into the flow of traffic.

"Let's just say I had one too many drinks at my pregame bar and I never made it to the club last night. Apparently I drunk dialed and texted the last person on earth…well let's just say it went downhill from there." Jake said looking out the window.

Brooke looked at Jake in her passenger seat she could tell that he was avoiding telling the details of his night. Turning the car into a parking lot she waited until Jake could no longer avoid her stares.

"Brooke please…I can't right now."

Rolling up the sleeves of her sweater Brooke thrust her wrist in Jakes line of vision. "Look "she said shaking her arms.

"I went through hell last night. This guy grabbed me and didn't want to let go…your team mates came to my rescue. Haley, Faith, and Lucas also got hurt. That is why you are being summoned. You were suppose to meet them last night at the bar but you never made it. I'm glad that you weren't there last night but what happened to you. Why weren't you there?"

Jake took Brooke's wrist and held them gently." I can't believe this happened to you guys. What's happening with all of this? Oh shit did Lucas injure himself worst…we have a clause in our contracts."

"Slow down" Brooke said slumping back in her seat. "Lucas was hit first so it is self defense on his end. We were all interviewed by the police and everything. Faith said she has everything under control but they need you there because you were suppose to be there."

"How am I suppose to help when I didn't even make it there" Jake asked.

"I guess maybe because of your image and everything they need you with the rest of your teammates at this press conference and launching of his charity."

"I guess it's the least I can do" Jake said looking out the window.

Looking out the window he reflected on the events of last night and this morning. He was feeling weak and vulnerable. Brooke's reaction to what had occurred probably was going to be a toss up she was fiercely loyal and protective. Ellie was like her own child and with Peyton being so close was a threat to the life that they both once had.

"I m going to tell you the truth" he said turning in his seat to face her. "Last night I drunk dialed Peyton. I got her number when I ran into her jogging. I was drunk and pissed. Her being here is messing me up and I'm angry… I'm scared about what this means for Ellie. So, I was drunk and she came to get me at the bar I was at. Somehow I ended up at her home and woke up in her bed. She says nothing happened. We got into at her house to make a long story short but then I ended up kissing her. Then some older guy came to the house and I hid in the bathroom until I opened the window and jumped out."

Brooke looked at Jake stunned. She could not believe what she was hearing. All she could think about was Peyton. Peyton Sawyer the woman who had left Jake with practically a newborn and how it nearly destroyed her friend. All this time she knew that Jake had all these questions but she never imagined she would hear the words he kissed her.

"When you kissed her what did she do?" Brooke asked calmly as she could.

"She kissed me back."

Sighing Brooke shook her head. Knowing that Jake was looking for support and not a chewing out she tried to remain calm.

"How did it feel when you were kissing?"

"Brooke…" Jake said not sure where this was headed.

"Answer the question Jake?"

"It felt ….it felt like something I strongly wanted to do at that time. To see if those feelings were there."

"Well"

"Those feelings are still there but believe me I'm angry, I'm hurt, and I'm confused. I can't believe all of this is happening."

"I believe you" Brooke said putting a hand on Jake's leg. "I need you to run in your house and get something to wear so that we can get back to Nathan and Lucas's house."

"Let me text my mom and tell her to have something ready. You know I appreciate you not biting my head off."

"It's a time and place for everything and today is definitely not that day. I just want you to be careful and I'll do my best to support you."

"So you and Lucas are really into each other?"

"Now this is a discussion that could take forever but it just feels right you know. My heart skips and its like it's hard to breath sometimes. You know…I just feel so guilty about last night. Rachel convinced me that I should go out and have fun instead of being worried about Lucas being hot, warm, and then distant at times. Now look at the mess we are all in."

As they pulled into the parking garage at this building Jake took a minute to process what Brooke just said.

"You know I hate to say this again…but Rachel always seems to have some drama attached to her. I just don't know about her sometimes."

"I know go get your stuff so that we can get over to the house" Brooke said as her phone rang.

Answering it she waved Jake off to the elevator. "Yes we just got to his house and we will be on our way shortly. Yes he has been briefed. Wait what….okay whatever" Brooke said hanging up the phone.

Waiting impatiently for Jake to return, Brooke turned on the radio annoyed. She tapped her finger on the steering wheel. When he arrived with his garment bag and back pack she had already put the car in reverse.

"What happened?" Jake said putting his stuff in the backseat of the car.

"Faith just told me that I will not be attending the event today because I need to meet with a lawyer and go back down to the police station. I'm pissed I really wanted to go especially since I'm helping with a portion of his charity."

"I understand Brooke but you know that you were assaulted last night. Have you really looked at your bruises? I'm really surprised you don't have sprained wrist or something."

"I know I know" Brooke said guiding the car out of the buildings parking deck.

* * *

Finally alone in his room and she could tell that Lucas was focused but still apprehensive. Taking his white collared shirt from its hanger, Brooke unbuttoned it taking a closer look.

When his bathroom door opened and he emerged she knew from observing her father after tense moments to tread lightly. Everything had the possibility of going right but it also had to possibility of going wrong as well. At the end of the day no matter what she still felt as if going to that club was her fault. She again let Rachel convince her to do something.

Although the medication had begun to kick in Lucas had been instructed to favor the site of his injury. He was also going to have to be re-examined by the team doctor and athletic trainer to see what his statues would be.

When he went to put on an undershirt he visibly tensed.

"Let me help you" Brooke said rushing over.

Assisting him with getting dressed, Brooke focused on the task at hand but what she really wanted to do was to touch him and feel him. The moment wasn't right and she felt a tinge of guilt but her heart and brain were on the same page as they wanted him. He said he loved her and she believed it … it gave her a spring in her step.

Buttoning up his shirt, she paused when she got to the top button. When their eyes met she matched his intensity. "So what tie are you wearing Lucas?" she said heading over to his closet.

"I don't know…pick one for me."

Picking out a purple and black print tie Brooke placed it around his neck and proceeded to work on tying it.

"Thank you" Lucas said looking down at the tie.

"No problem" Brooke responded.

"I apologize for earlier. It's just a lot going on right now and I need to blow off some steam before I can think clearly sometimes."

"No problem" Brooke responded again picking up her bag from a chair in the corner.

"Brooke, I meant what I said. I meant every word of it. I'm not perfect everything is not going to be a fairytale."

Brooke paused for a moment and stood still with her back to Lucas.

"I'm not looking for a fairytale never have and I know you're not perfect. You're actually very broody."

"Seriously Brooke Davis."

"Seriously Lucas Scott" she said with a smile.

"Come here cheery" he said reaching his hand out for her.

"How long do I have before one of the biggest speeches of my life?"

"You got about two hours but 45 minutes before Faith gets back."

"Good come here" Lucas said pulling her into a kiss. "Your amazing you know that" he continued.

"Wait your suppose to be injured" Brooke said as Lucas pulled her down to the bed.

"Ssshh" Lucas said pressing a finger to his lips.

They just smiled at each other as he held her close.

"What" she said stealing a kiss.

"I just want to enjoy this moment before today gets under way. I just want to hold you in my arms well one of them and just be happy."

"Mmm hmm …I like it when you are happy Mr. Scott"

"Really Mr. Scott huh" Lucas said beginning to tickle Brooke.

Kissing her deeply their hands met and they interlocked their fingers. Her cheeks had become hot and his breathing was deep and heavy.

"Are we going to do this...?"

Biting her lower lip she nodded her head and pulled her legs up to his sides.

Helping her to take off her bottoms and pulling her shirt over her head their kisses intensified. But their passion filled lust was interrupted with the bedroom door exploded open.

"I should have known that I can't leave you too alone. Now is not the time to be humping like bunnies."

"You can always count on Faith" Lucas said handing Brooke her clothing.

Shooting Faith a smirk he asked "Ms. Banks can I schedule to see Ms. Davis later say around 10:00pm?"

"Get moving smart ass and I am sorry Brooke" Faith said with a fake smile.

"No problem…I have to go meet Jake anyway."

Two minutes later Brooke was gone and Faith was going over information in the car headed to the Hawks team doctor.

* * *

Checking her lip gloss and her makeup in her hand mirror Rachel smoothed her hair behind her ear.

She walked with determination and purpose into the family shelter.

From the receptionist desk she could sneak a peek into the conference room. The room was still very much filled with reporters and other businessmen. Some of the Atlanta Hawks players were still there along with the few people she did know. Something familiar caught her eye as she waited for Faith to come out and meet her.

Nathan deliciously tall and handsome looked dapper from behind but the positioning of his hand on the small of some brunettes back took her by surprise. As she watched him she could feel her cheeks flush. They shook hands with a reporter and even posed for a picture. When the pair turned around Nathan was being touchy feely and grinning from ear to ear with none other than Haley.

If looks could kill Haley James would have been dead, brought back to life, and killed again. Faith walking towards her was the only thing that obstructed her line of vision and snapped her back into the present.

"Hey" Rachel said as Faith approached.

"Hey, girl" Faith said leading Rachel towards the conference room.

"So how did everything go" Rachel said trying to control her anger.

"So far so good you can never count out a Scott I have learned. Let me introduce you to some people." Faith said redirecting Rachel to a set of reporters on the other side of the room away from Nathan.

Smiling politely, answering a few questions, and taking some pictures Rachel finally was able to make her way to Nathan who was talking to a reporter with Jake.

Standing politely to the side she smiled as Jake and Nathan acknowledged her presence.

"Hey you" Rachel said giving Nathan an eye. "Hey" Nathan said looking over his shoulder at a group of men.

"Well don't you look nice" Rachel said adjusting his tie.

"Thanks, glad you could make it today."

Rachel could tell that he was distracted and her presence caused it…when he was standing with Haley he was at ease.

"You know…" Rachel trailed off as they were approached by a couple of gentleman and a woman that looked somewhat familiar to her.

"Nathan aren't you going to introduce us?" the woman said.

Rachel smiled politely at the blond haired woman. She has a plan and this was her opportunity.

Sticking her hand out she smiled sweetly and said "Hello, my name is Rachel Gatina."

"Gatina as in Mark Gatina."

"Yes, sir…that Gatina."

"Who knew that fellow could produce a striking offspring."

"So, Ms. Gatina how do you know my great grandson?"

Rachel smiled and glanced over coyly at Nathan. "I'm his…"

"Hey! Rachel…I am so glad that you could make it" Lucas said interrupting her. "Sorry to interrupt he continued. I need the family over here for a picture really quick."

The look Lucas shot her fueled her fire. "No problem. It was nice meeting you all. I'm sure we will meet again soon." Rachel said taking Nathan's hand whispered in his ear "if you know what's good for you you'll meet me out on the patio when you're done."

The confusion on Nathan's face was apparent. Standing to the side she saw Haley on her phone and wanted to cease the opportunity.

"Hey, Haley how you feeling?" Rachel said plastering a big smile on her face.

"I'm doing okay I guess. The doctor has me taking some really strong meds so I'm actually going to have to cut on in a few minutes."

"Aww Haley. I'm really sorry about what happened to you last night…I feel bad about everything that happened to everyone."

"Sure Rachel I accept your apology and I know you had no way of knowing what would have happened last night but ..."

"You know what Haley…" Rachel started to say before Nathan was pulling her along towards the patio.

Once outside Rachel looked around the patio and through the glass doors at the increasingly thinning crowd inside before turning to face Nathan.

"What the hell was that" Rachel finally said.

"Lucas needed our parents and I don't know what you wanted me to say. Mom, dad, grandpa, great grandpa here is the girl I've been having pretty amazing sex with. "

Rachel laughed "amazing sex huh".

"No what the hell was that with Haley earlier" Rachel said sounding much more serious.

Another one of Nathan's looks of confusion made Rachel even more irritated.

"I want you to stay away from her" Rachel fumed.

"Rachel what are you talking about aren't we all friends. Nothing..." he trailed off.

"I don't want to hear there is nothing going on between us. Nathan I'm not blind and I am sure as hell not stupid. So the question is are you blind and stupid?"

It was Nathan's turn to become irritated because these past view days had become a nightmare due to one text message that this fiery red head had sent herself. His silence did not make the situation any better.

"Your neither okay but Haley is into you. I know she is…are you into her?"

"What ….no. There is no way she is into me. Haley is like everyone's little sister" Nathan said looking through the glass doors at Haley and Faith.

"I need you to stay away from her" Rachel repeated.

"Why and how am I going to do that Rachel? Haley is everywhere we go and she knows that same people that we know well enough to include in our circle. "

"I'm sure you can get creative because as I see it you guys are pretty resourceful. While you're staying away from Haley I think we should think talk about taking this arrangement we have to another level."

"Whoa …what?" "What are you talking about?" Nathan said glaring at her.

"I know your brothers secret and I would really really hate for this information to get out especially to Brooke. I would really hate for her to go through for all of this and I think that Lucas is a really nice guy but he left out some really valuable information."

"Rachel this is something that you are not prepared for and territory that I really would not enter into. Besides that what kind of person are you? Wait are you a friend … no I get it you are out for yourself. What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things but I especially want you" Rachel retorted.

"You could have had me…."

"No, I am going to have you and everything else I want."

"This is not a game you want to play Rachel" Nathan said giving her a warning glare.

"I pretty much thought that you would have said that. So, I took the liberty of preparing some different cd's with some pretty interesting files on them. Maybe your parents would like to see one or the media? Or maybe Ms. Sawyer would be interested?"

Nathan laughed "You have no idea what's going on and if you knew the truth trust me it's not that interesting."

"Well we will see" Rachel said sliding open the door and walking into the conference room.

With Nathan on her heels Rachel started chatting to Henderson. " I have some information that I am sure that you would be interested to know."

"Hey, hey everyone…I didn't get a chance to introduce you properly to Rachel. Rachel is my girlfriend."

Rachel beamed with joy and wrapped her arm around Nathan's waist. The look on Haley's face told her everything that she needed to know.

"Excuse me everyone while I speak to Lucas and Nathan real quick about our next engagement" Faith said leading her clients outside onto the patio.

Once on the patio, Lucas and Nathan both loosened their ties in disgust.

"Please tell me I just imagined what I just heard?" Faith said turning the brothers backs to the glass doors.

"No you didn't" Nathan said angrily snatching his tie from around his neck. "I'm tired of this bullshit!"

"Lower your voice" Faith hissed as she looked over her shoulder.

"What's going on" she continued.

"You know I think we all are all a little dumb and naive. Naïve to think that nothing we are doing is going to come out."

Lucas looked at his brother trying to search his face and body language for the answers he was seeking.

"So you want me to own up to everything and I mean everything?" Lucas asked.

Nathan remained silent and Faith stood looking in shock at what was before her.

"Hold on what happened! Lucas what you are talking about has a lot of repercussions and Nathan what the hell happened."

Nathan turned around and instructed the duo to turn around and look into the conference room that held an even now smaller group of people.

"What do you see right now?" he said.

Faith and Lucas looked into the conference room at the group inside. One thing immediately stood out to Lucas. The red head could be seen smiling and chatting it up with their parents and the elders. Rachel Gatina was trouble with a capital T.

"What does she know" Lucas said still keeping his line of vision on Rachel.

"She knows enough" Nathan finally said.

"So what does that mean" Faith said taking a deep breath. "What am I dealing with?"

"Hopefully it gives you some peace knowing that you were exactly right about her. Rachel is what I call an opportunist. She knows that Lucas is engaged to get married and basically she said in a nut shell she would hate for Brooke to find out."

"That bitch is willing to hurt Brooke over what?" Faith seethed.

"She said she wants me and oh…to stay away from Haley."

"That's not it not by a long shot" Lucas said.

"Opportunist want opportunities. She wants the opportunity to get where she wants to be and as she moves up her needs will do the same. Nathan can start giving her access to a world she sees on those blogs and in magazines."

Faith's stomach was tying in knots, Nathan was angry, and Lucas was furious. One thing the boys had learned from their elders was the art of the game. When you watch and observe you will learn peoples true intentions and once you learn those intentions sit and watch some more. Like a lioness sitting in the tall grass strike your target when they least expect it.

"Are you still all the way in" Nathan said turning to face Faith.

Faith nodded her head in agreement.

Nathan smiled as he turned to watch Rachel continuing to chat it up with his family members.

"This will be interesting "Lucas said touching the pads of the stem machine on his stomach.

"Game on indeed big brother."


End file.
